The extended Malfoy-Potter Family
by Love of Hate
Summary: Harry and Draco are finally on track and happy. Harry finally facing inner demons and Draco has the news he is pregnant with there first baby. Harry only family the weasleys are starting ti accept them with the exception of one red head. Ginny is also pregnant with Harry's babies. Astoria has also ran off pregnant by Draco dad. will these new events push them past breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you liked the ending of Awake. This is set a few months on from Awake. It is now October and Narcissa and Lucius have left for France.  
Harry and Draco have been home for a few weeks and are trying to get their life back on track with the excitement of baby on its way.**

 **How will a baby or 2 change their lives? How will their friends react to the news of their engagement?**

 **This story is going to be called the extended Malfoy-Potter family.**

 **Please remember this is a sequel so please read awake first.**

 **This rated M for mature readers only**

 **Warning sexual content, male/ale and strong language if you don't like then do not read you have been warned**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form.**

 **Chapter 1**

Draco sat at the kitchen table finished his breakfast (thankfully he was now managing to keep half of his food down) at Grimmauld place, A letter he had received from his mother a week ago lay open the table.

 _Dear Draco,  
I want you to understand how sorry I truly am about what happened at the hospital last month. I hope you are now in good health. I was waiting to see you until one of those Weasleys turned up and ordered me to leave and that you were getting the treatment you needed if I did not leave quietly the Aurors would remove me.  
I must also speak to you about your pregnancy. I was very shocked to hear the words that you are carrying a child. It has been a very long time since anyone has heard of male pregnancy and I ask you to think about your next choice with extreme care but remember you are a Malfoy and we hold our heads up proud and no matter your choice we shall always stand together. I must warn you of all the dangers entailed. Your own pregnancy was difficult, and I insist you look after yourself more than usual if you are going to follow this through.  
There is also another pressing matter I would speak to you about. I have been informed that You still need to signed the papers for Malfoy manor. Astoria Greengrass as gone missing the last few days. She could claim that she is carrying the Malfoy heir and wants to claim Malfoy manor for her child if you not already signed the forms. Please do not let your father's mistakes cause any more problems for us. I hope you will make the right decision Malfoy manor belong to you and you alone.  
I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my actions if I had harmed you or your child I could never forgive myself and hopefully see you soon. Let me know if I can visit you in person I miss you.  
with love  
mother x _

Draco rubbed his stomach the dull pain still there. He not answered his mother yet because he didn't know if he could forgive his mother for almost harming his baby. He was now in his 4th month of pregnancy and there was a small bump appearing but the healers were still not happy with the progression insisting he gained more weight.

His mother was also insisting that he signed the papers to Malfoy manor. There were serval reasons why he did not want to step foot there again each as bad as the last and she had the stupidity to call it his father's mistake. It was very far from a silly mistake it had been happening for a while she was just too blind and proud to admit it, she almost lost her husband well maybe without Draco's protection she would find some sense and make a decent decision like leave him there to rot.

Draco was brought back to his senses by Harry who just walked into the kitchen wearing just a robe. He stopped to kiss Draco before making his way to the opposite side of the family table taking a peice of buttered toast from the stack on the plate on the table. Draco frowned at Harry just sitting there in that robe and told him,  
"You can't go around wearing just that?"  
Harry smirked and asked,  
"Why not? It's my house."  
Draco snapped,  
"In case someone walked in! what if I did?"  
Harry smirked and replied,  
"I wouldn't moan if you were I'd try and get sneak peek of you."  
Draco Rolled his eyes and muttered,  
"You are disgusting Potter!"  
Harry grinned and replied,  
"Why not have a little bit of freedom with Hermione on hospital giving birth to rose and Ron staying in your old apartment until they are released."

The mention of newest member of the Weasley clan changed Draco's reaction completely. He smiled at the memory when he got to meet the baby girl yesterday.

The first family meal Draco and Harry had been invited to as a couple had been cut rather short meal with a trip to the hospital due to Hermione's labour pains starting.  
Harry stated,  
"Didn't think I would see the day A Weasley could put a smile on Draco Malfoys face."  
Draco smirked and replied,  
"Same could be said about you Harry and this little girl is different."  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Harry knew Draco adored the little red head with Hermione kind brown eye and made him smile thinking how much of an amazing father was was going to be.  
Harry asked,  
How so?"  
Draco smirked and answered,  
"With her mother's brains, her fathers" (Draco screwed up his face trying to think of something for Ron). "Laid back attitude and sense of humour. Her one god fathers great quidditch talent and my good looks, fashion and teaching her all the tricks she will be the best witch Hogwarts even seen even if she is a Gryffindor."

Harry could help but smile at Draco. He caught sight to the letter next to Draco and asked,  
"What that?"  
Draco pulled his face up and replied,  
"That letter that my mother sent."  
Harry nodded unsure what to make of it himself.  
Harry Muttered,  
"Can't believe her, she could have killed you both."  
Draco nodded and replied quietly,  
"Yes she could have. She is a strong witch and if she wanted to hurt me she could have. I think her anger got the better of her is all, she didn't mean to cast I was the first to raise my wand."

Harry decided not to respond. He was far from close to forgiving Draco's mother from the lack of control. Draco and their baby were the most important things to him and anyone hurt either they would answer to him.  
Draco replied,  
"We do have to make a decision on the manor and fast after using it as Ron and Hermione's ceremony for their wedding this Halloween."  
Harry nodded and answered,  
"Well let's get Rin and Hermione wedding finished and we can talk about what to do about this place and Malfoy manor."  
Draco answered,  
"Well mother is convinced that Astoria will try and claim it if we don't act fast."  
Harry sighed and replied,  
"Well after the wedding we shall get in touch with the best lawyer out there, I promise."  
Draco nodded feeling sick thinking about Malfoy manor. Harry asked,  
"Have you sent a letter what to your mother yet?"

A barn owl swooped into the kitchen landing next to Harry and offering his leg to Harry. Harry untied the newspaper and the letter. The owl let out a hoot and flew off again. Draco asked in a drawl,  
"Does that answer your question?"

Narcissa's owl had delivered the letter just over a week ago and was yet to return to her mistress, Draco was sure Narcissa had given her strict instruction to not return without a letter no matter how long it took.  
Harry smiled at the owl before ripped the letter over as the owl flew off to another part of the house.

Draco heard a gasp from Harry. He looked up sharply and asked,  
"What?"  
Harry looked back up and Draco a worried look in his face.  
Draco repeated more forcedly,  
"What? What is it?"  
Harry took a deep breath and replied,  
"The letter of from Ginny, not her handwriting but it from her. She wants to be present at the birth plus have a meeting about custody arrangements, names and she has her date she is going to most likely be released on."

Draco had not spoken about Ginny since the day she had been sectioned after trying to kill him. Harry had not seen her as far as Draco knew but the fact she was pregnant with Harry's twins remained and what was going to happen when they were born. Was Draco ready to deal with Ginny bittiness every time they saw each other what about the custody battles when he had his own child to consider. Was he ready to take on 3 children for his husband to be? He took a quick intake of breath trying to control his breathing and stop himself from having a panic attack. He need a fag more than ever, he not managed to completely stop yet.

Draco spat out,  
"She tried to kill me!"  
Harry grabbed hold of Draco hand and replied,  
"That day will haunt me for the rest of my life seeing her putting a knife to your throat made my blood run cold. I have to go for my children. No matter what I feel for the mother my children must come first. You understand that don't you?"

Draco knew that before Harry said it. The children must always come first. The day you find out your pregnant or you're going to be a parent is the day you stop putting yourself first. That tiny human is first and no matter what you feel you will always be second.

Draco rubbed his stomach knowing very well the dull pain he felt everyday was because his and harry child grew inside him. He hips felt like they were breaking because like the healer said they practically was becoming wider for the baby. When he pains hit he could stand he ended up curled into a ball with tears running down his face but he could let Harry knew thankfully he been away at the ministry training or talking to his councillor about what happened mere 2 months ago.  
Draco nodded and replied,  
"Yes I know they come first no matter what. She did try to kill me and almost killed you too."

Harry sighed and answered,  
"Well she not getting out right now for a while by the look of things. I will have to ask her how sorry she is for their thing she did if not I will personally speak to the healer in charge about if we can press charges. I'm hoping she is and it doesn't come to that."  
Draco looked down at his stomach and looked what into Harry face to see him watching Draco more closely. He asked,  
"Draco are you okay? You have gone very pale."  
Draco answered,  
"Your bitch of an ex who tried to kill me as written to you I think I have good reason to feel slightly sick, and this time it's nothing to do with your baby!"

Harry knew Draco wouldn't take the news great bit it could be worse Harry through. Before Draco could really talk more about how he felt about having Ginny what he there lives Harry cursed loudly running from the kitchen like it was on fire.

Draco took the chance to empty the rest of his plate of food into the bin. He no longer felt hungry. It was true Harry needed to be present for the birth of his children but the idea that bitch about put him on edge and the fact she was still walking around few after almost killing his Harry made his blood boil.

That moment Harry appeared what in the kitchen him his Auror training robes (lighter than normal one so they could tell the difference). He had rushed to get ready. The flushed look on his face Draco found rather sweet.

Harry looked at Draco and asked,  
"I'm late for work but can you please promise you won't do anything like go and see Ginny or anything to stressful."  
Draco put most innocent face one and replied,  
"Me? ever do that?"  
Harry pushed his hand thought his already sticking up hair in frustration and answered,  
"Yes you Draco!"  
Draco rolled his eyes and asked,  
"I'm going shopping with Pansy and planning to tell her truth. Is that unstressful enough for you."

Harry realised they never told half the people they knew about their recent engagement and they were going to have to face up to it soon. They were having a baby together so they better get a move on with it.

Harry placed a hand on Draco slight bump and kissed his lips softly. He whispered,  
"You and this baby mean the most to me and I couldn't lose either of you. Make sure you rest and take your potions."  
Draco nodded and kissed Harry back.  
Harry moaned and answered,  
"You're going to be making me rock hard again."  
Draco could help but smile and answered,  
"Go on get to the ministry before they kick you off and deliver the news that Ron won't be there due to Rose's early birth."

With one last kiss between the couple Harry disappeared through the green flames in the fireplace and was out of sight. 

**Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

Sorry about the wait between chapters been quite busy myself. I hope you are enjoying this new story. This is the sequel to Awake so please make sure you read that one first or you won't understand. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review what you think I will be very grateful if you do. Being a new writer and knowing how hard it is to start out.

I also have another story if you enjoyed called Draco hidden secrets with is a also M-Preg same as this one please check it out. If there is anything you do not understand please let me know.

Warning: male/male, sexual content, strong language and M-preg.

I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form

Please enjoy and review

 **Chapter 2**

Harry hurried though the wooden door with the silver handle on his right-hand side of the Auror department. The whole classed turned to face him. Instead of Kingsley who been teaching them on Wednesday morning so far it was a middle aged balding wizard known by the name of Auror Andrews. It was very strange to see him in blue robes (Auror teaching robes) instead of the traditional black ones (normal fully trained Auror robes).

The Auror in question commented,  
"Ah Mr Potter finally joins us. I was thinking you were skiving with Mr Weasley."  
Harry answered,  
"Sorry I'm late sir, Ron's daughter was born last night so we won't be here today he apologises for this."  
The Auror sighed and rolled his eye and then replied,  
"well take a seat Mr Potter if your late again you will be getting a warning. The criminals are not going to wait for you to turn up."  
Harry stayed where he was standing and asked,  
"Where Kingsley?"  
Auror Andrews face was growing redder with anger and annoyance by the moment and spat out,  
"That is none of your concern is it Potter and it's Auror Kingsley to you!"

Harry had never had a conversation with this wizard before and was disliking this man more and more by the second he reminded him very much like Snape. Then again Snape had so many reasons to hate him after what his father and god father had put him through (almost killing him for a joke) and still came through for him in the very end. Harry had to mentally shake himself thinking about the war still made him sweat and want to grab a drink and needed to remind himself that is the past he was moving forward. Harry told him,  
"Right well I was asking about a close friend of mine and in that case don't call me Potter it's Mr Potter."

Auror Andrews approached Harry and said angrily,  
"Well Mr Potter Auror Kingsley finds himself busy this morning with an interview and asked me to fill in. Hey, I would jump at the opportunity to be head of department instead of trying to teach you lot how to be an Auror a lot of you lack what it takes. Now Mr Potter I advise you to take a seat and stop detracting everyone from this lesson or get out and don't come back."

Auror Andrews turned away swiftly and towards the desk at the front. Harry didn't like to be spoken to like he was 3 or like a peice of shit on his shoe but being an Auror was only thing he always wanted to be. He calmed himself by taking a deep breath he wanted nothing more than to throw a spell at this wizard but he wasn't at school anymore and there would be a serious punishment if he did anything of the kind.

Harry decided at this moment in time to shut his mouth it seemed to be digging him deeper and deeper into a hole. He sat next to a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Harry recognised him but not his name until Auror Andrews Called out "Mathews" and the name Lucas dropped into Harry's brain from somewhere. He prayed silently that if Kingsley had the new head of department job he right deserved that Auror Andrews would not be taking the position of teaching these lessons permeant.

Minutes later Auror Andrews got them to practice their transfiguring skills. Harry learnt the boy sat next to had been a Ravinclaw a year below him and his name Alex, Lucas had been his brother a year older than Harry. Harry found out quickly the task set was quite difficult for him having a year's break between Auror training due to his accident but he was also struggling with the thoughts of the letter he left on the kitchen table for Draco to read. Harry realised that Alex had picked it up in his few attempts but he excepted nothing less off a former Ravinclaw.

Auror Andrews moved around the commenting on everyone lack of skill including a commenting Harry knew had to be about him "Having a title in this job is worthless the person you are arresting not going to stop and ask for an autograph they are going to run faster."

Harry felt completely drained by lunch time and his mood had not improved much. Without Ron or Hormone's company at lunch it was very dull a boring. He considering flooing home to see Draco but remembered he was going to see Pany he would not be home yet.

He headed towards the lift for his second lesson of the day this time potions something else he wasn't perfect at but thankfully he had a better tutor than earlier when he bumped into someone. He helped them up mumbling he was sorry. It wasn't until he heard that dreamy voice telling him not to worry he recognised her.

Her slivery-blonde wavy hair to her waist and bright blue eye and her favoured radish earrings in her ears. Harry asked confused,  
"Luna, what are you doing at the ministry?"  
Luna smiled and replied,  
"They messaged me informing they had an offer for me but I got there and they tried to buy my dad's magazine off me, I refused. They turned rude claiming I'd made the story up about your and Draco's friendship and I was keeping Rolf around so people would buy the magazine and if I wrote some decent stuff I wouldn't have to stoop so low."  
Harry was far from happy hearing people in the ministry could still be so narrow minded. Harry sighed and replied,  
"I'm so sorry I caused you problems again."  
Luna shook her head and replied,  
"Oh no I publish what I agree need to be addressed. A few ministry wizards thoughts is not going to stop me."  
Harry smiled thankful to see Luna was strong as ever after everything she suffered in the war. It would take more than a couple of weeks in the cellar at Malfoy manor to break her. Harry shook himself mentally he could not start thinking about that again he had enough problems presently without haunted memories.

Harry answered,  
"Nice to see you again but I better run I have advanced potions so might pass one day to be an Auror."

She asked,  
"Did Ginny send you a letter?"  
Harry stopped in his tracks again how could she know he only received the letter today.  
She explained,  
"I visited Ginny last week with a new edition of the quibbler. The copy that had yours and Draco's interview in it. I explained how happy you were she nodded and agreed your happiness means more than any school enemy everyone had chnaged. We spoke for a while about the twins, I advised her to invite you for a meeting involving the twin and to be alerted with the twins were going to arrival. My mother died when I was 9 as you already know, and you grew up without parents I think you would like to part of your children's lives."

Harry couldn't believe Luna had done that for him. He hugged her tightly and whispered,  
"Thank you so much!"  
Luna said dreamily  
"your welcome Harry Potter."  
With a smile she walked off like she was in her own dream world. A witch in lift said loudly sounding annoyed,  
"Are you planning to get in lift or stand there all day!"

He mumbled sorry climbing in and hitting the right floor for the Auror department.

Draco was waiting for Pansy in the leaky caldron. He got given a few dirty looks from customers but he tried not to pay attention. He had put a glamour charm on himself to make sure he appeared close to possible as normal. He knew he should have been there for her more after the stuff that went on with Pansy but if it accidently slipped out about his and Blaise' past and that he was trying to rape him it would only hurt her further causing more heart break.

Ten miniates later Pansy approached looking a little flushed. Her dark hair tied up in a bun, black robes flowing around her and a little bit too much make up as usual, She ran over Draco and hugged him tight a great smile across her face and exclaimed,  
"Oh Dray I've missed you I been trying to get hold of you."  
He explained,  
"Because of certain issues I have bene staying with Potter at the Black family house."  
She looked shocked by this news. She asked quietly,  
"Is this something to do with your dad."  
He replied,  
"maybe, plus my mother slapping me up the face and then putting me in hospital."

She gasped loudly alerting two people that were standing closely by looked alerted at them. Draco grabbed Pansy arms and led her into Diagon alley away from listening ears, discussing family issues in public was not something done for Malfoys.

Pansy picked up her new dress robes she had ordered for Draco wedding he just not yet had the heart to tell her it wasn't going to be his wedding taking venue at Malfoy manor well not first anyway. He just told her it had been put back it was time for him to come clean. As he picked up a new book at flourish and blots Pansy looked at his question he lied quickly,  
"For my potion master course."

It was on his way back to the leaky cauldron after restocking his potion ingredients up when the pain waved over in. it hit him full force at his stomach towards his ribs and hips, he doubled on moaning in pain. He couldn't breathe. He bit his tongue trying to not scream out again. That was the worse pain he had once finding out he was pregnant excluding when he mother had hit him with that spell thought anger.

The agony was finally wearing off and he could breathe normally again could take out Pansy voice shouting his name "Draco! Draco!"

His eye finally focused on her. The look of horror on her face was laced with worry. She looked terrified and paler than he ever seen her. She asked in higher voice than normal,  
"Are you okay? What happened?"

Draco looked down at his stomach was his baby okay? Was he losing his baby? He prays silently he wasn't and it was ok. He saw the small bump sticking out now. His glamour charm had failed, most likely when the pain had hit him. He noticed the crowd that was gathering from the shoppers. He whispered to Pansy,  
"I have so much to tell you."  
Pansy muttered,  
"Let's get you to St. Mungos."

Fear ran thought his body. Not again he thought he had more than enough of that place for rest of his life he hated hospitals. He shook his head and whispered,  
"No we will go back to Grimmauld Place I will tell you everything there."  
Pansy arrived,  
"Dray you doubled over in pain this is a job for a healer."  
Draco snapped,  
"Pansy it not something the healer can't do anything about but pain potions can."  
Pansy clasped both hands over the mouth and said tears in her eyes.  
"Oh my gosh, your dying aren't you that why you getting married is Astoria pregnant?"  
Draco sighed annoyed and stood up he still felt very sick with some pain felt bit gritted his teeth through it and replied,  
"Let's get back, to the leaky cauldron we will floo back and I will tell you everything."

Draco pulled Pansy along back toward the leaky cauldron wanting to be back at home before another amount of pain came again. He hips were killing him and it was only going to get worse he feared.

Thank you for reading

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you are enjoying my new story not had a lot of reviews so far and would like to know very much if you are liking this sequal.**

 **Warning: sexual content, male/male, strong language and M-Preg**

 **If you do not like then do not read you have been warned**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form**

 **Chapter 3**

Draco and Pansy flew out of the fireplace grate at Grimmauld place and landing on the cold and hard kitchen floor. Draco was the first to stand getting use to using floo network with apparition being very dangerous in later months of pregnancies, he held out a hand to Pansy. She took it with shaking hands what happened in Diagon Alley had shook her up more than she was willing to let on.

He grabbed his pain potion out of the cabinet and downed the contents in one large gulp. He pulled a face at the vile taste and looked at pansy who was looking around the dimply light kitchen with a look of disgust on her face. Draco knew from the time he had spent here that it wasn't the nicest looking kitchen and not the most up to date one either. Draco had been in and he would talk to Harry eventually about redecorating and bringing it into this century.

Pansy asked her dark eyebrows knitting together,  
"You seriously want to stay here?"  
Draco responded,  
"Yeah."  
He didn't look at her face while answering but took a seat at the wooden table while he waited for the pain potion to take effect.  
Pansy protested,  
"Dray can't we head to the manor?"

Draco shook his head firmly and indicated for Pansy to sit in the chair next to him. She did without further question and turned to face him. Her hazel eyes full of concern for Draco.

Draco sighed and closed his eye breathing deeply. He explained,  
"I have not been living at the manor for well over a year. I have my own private apartment just outside of Birmingham and since Blaise tried to attack me back at the manor I've stayed here with Harry Potter."  
She looked at him blankly for a moment and questioned,  
"The attack? You told me that was total misunderstanding you would not be pressing charges."  
Draco put his head in his hand and his elbows resting on the wooden table and mumbled,  
"Well I lied."

She stilled at his reply, after a long stretch of time she had managed to steady her voice and told him,  
"What in merlin's name is happening you have some explaining to do Draco Malfoy!"

Draco's head snapped up at Pansy's request to be told everything. Draco was easily annoyed these day so far he had put it down to hormones. Why was Pansy pushing this so much it would only end in him feeling terrible and her more heart broken than she had been when it had happened. He snapped back irritable letting out more than he could before he could stop himself,  
"What do you want me to explain to exactly Pansy? Why your boyfriend thinks it okay to rape me? or maybe why I am refusing to marry Astoria Greengrass or maybe how Ginny Weasley has now been section because she tried to kill me or how I am 4 and half months pregnant and my hips are trying to widen for the baby and it is absolute agony when they do! Take your pick!"

Pansy had a look of horror on his face her eyebrows so high that they were disappearing into her hairline and his eye were bulging with the new information Draco had just given her.  
After a moment she snapped back,  
"Oh I don't know well most people start telling people something at the start why don't you try that!"

Draco stood up wanting to shake her. why could she not leave this? She and Blaise were over it was a match disaster anyway just he had not had the heart to tell her and burst her bubble. He dragged his hand through his hair making it stick up.  
Draco reasoned,  
"Pansy me explaining how all of those events came about will only end up with you hurt more. I've kept it to myself this long because you do not need any more heart break."

Draco had wished he never of gone shopping now and he never have Pansy begging to be told the truth a truth that would do more harm than good he wanted to scream. Pansy grabbed his arms before he could walk away and demanded,  
"Draco I'm am not some little frail women that needs protecting. So, stop running from me and explain from the start I'm sure I'll manage to keep up as I recall I was in same classes as you were scoring more or less the same grades as me."

Draco sighed sitting back down in his chair and turning to face her. He could see the anger now flashing in her eyes he spoke softly but seriously,  
"Fine I'll explain to you but you will be unable look at me or Blaise or Potter the same way again!"

He looked down at the bump on his stomach and then to the fire grate there was no way in this world he could look her in the face and explain what happened over last year and half.

He took a deep breath and started talking before he talked himself out of the idea,  
"After the war and my father was put on house arrest due to ill health my mother became my father's nurse in a way, her money from the black fortune was used to pay for treatment for my father as you can see none of it helped. Unknowingly my father had changed the information and she can no longer access the Malfoy vaults without my father present. With the fact he can't leave the house she cannot get into any money, so I needed a job to help her out. I tried everywhere you can think from any kind of work at the ministry to cleaning. No one wants to employ a Malfoy and a death eater."

Draco looked quickly at Pansy to make sure she was still following what he was saying, she gave him a look to say get on with it. He turned his head to face the fire grate again.  
He carried on,  
"I was walking through muggle London when I saw an ad for male models needed. I applied what did I have to lose? Few weeks later I was on the job with another male model he told me he could get me enough money I could live comfortable for the rest of my life. He gave me a business card I found out shortly after it was a card for an escort agency. I was desperate and broke my heart knowing what my mother was going through and by this point knew I needed to make some money to live off. In our sixth year i slept with another student, a boy on the Astronomy tower about 3 days later we fell out and not spoken since. I had never had sexual intercourse with a woman. I tried to go thought with it, but I couldn't. The moment I saw her laying there naked I couldn't get hard I couldn't sleep with her. I apparated straight to Diagon Alley where Blaise was staying the night after his business meeting. I told him the truth. He said well a woman couldn't get you hard let's see if I can or if it's a medical problem. He kissed me. not a short kiss bit a long passionate one. I couldn't do anything to stop myself responding my mouth opened willingly, my eye closed and my arms automatically ended up around his neck. It got my hard straight away. He noticed it straight away and smiled. Before I knew what was happening lust took over and we were ripping our clothes off one another and he fucked me and had been so long since it felt so good for me I realised from that moments onwards I was gay and nothing I could do about it."

Draco was sure he heard a few sniffs from Pansy as he was explaining the first ever time he slept with Blaise. He had never intended to sleep with his old school friend just lust had taken over it was no excuse he should have been able to control himself. Draco had not finished explaining the night to Pansy just yet.  
he told her,  
"That evening I left the room and headed downstairs to the bar. I saw Harry Potter staggering out of the doorway into muggle London. I followed him he was in such a state. I saw him trying to get into that car, I approached and tried talk sense into him he told me fuck off pushed me to the floor giving him enough chance to get himself into the car. I managed to get into the other side before he drove off. I carried trying to make him see sense but ended up arguing till he snapped my wand. Moments later he crashed. He was bleeding way too much and was practically crushed I tried help but I couldn't. I should see people coming closer and I panicked and cast a sleeping charm in him hoping it be less painful for him and apparated out of there. i delivered his wand to his room at the hospital once things had settled down leaving it somewhere for him to find. I moved one hair that had flopped onto his face and next moment his eyes fluttered open, in a panic I ran for it ended up in a gay bar drinking and slept with a lad named mike."

Pansy was as white as a ghost glaring at Draco. He said quietly,  
"Please say something I gave you what you wanted?"  
Pansy asked her voice slightly high pitched,  
"So you slept with Potter in your sixth year didn't you? That why you followed him and put yourself in such danger And you slept with Blaise once."  
He look down at his stomach and replied,  
"Yes it was sodding Potter I slept with thinking it was some sort of crazy horny teenage lust and no I slept with Blaise 5 times over next 6 months. I'm so sorry Pansy."

Pansy asked,  
"Is that everything Draco because I don't understand how or why you are pregnant. Please do not tell me your pregnant with Blaise's baby!"

He asked,  
"Do you really want to hear that I told you about Blaise!"  
Pansy answered raising her voice,  
"Yes and now I want to find out how my best friend is male and pregnant! I want to know why my best friend thinks he can lie to that one person that was always there what happened so bad to you can't tell me!"

Draco summoned two butter beers they sat down on the table in front of them. Pansy sniffed and replied,  
"I do not want to drink Draco I want answers!"  
Draco turned to face Pansy. He could see her eyes were swimming with tears. Draco felt guilty why had he not kept his big mouth shut but there was no going back now she wasn't about to let this go. He took a deep breath trying to find some courage from within to carry on this chat and replied,  
"Trust me you will need something stronger than pumpkin juice by the time you finished listening and if you want hear every little detail or the last year and half I'm going need at least 1 or 2 of theses to get me through it please don't interprut me. You can ask as many questions as you need at the end but not going to be an enjoyable story I warn you."

000

Draco did not leave detail out he explain how he first gotten letter from Harry. How he agreed to the stupid meeting in the café how he changed his mind half way through how Harry had followed him and collapsed. That Draco had taken Harry back to his apartment and called on Astoria Greengrass's assist and help. How Draco had been very brave and stupid using Polyjuice potion to become Astoria and break into St Mungos. With a little bit of potions study he worked out it was potion poison and had work for two days straight to get the potion correct, That he gone shopping to come back and be attacked by Mike (This hard had really made Pansy gasp in horror.) It had been Harry to save him if he had not come around when he did Mike would have raped him and killing him possibly leaving him in a ditch somewhere. Shortly after Harry accused Draco of doing something to harm him when Astoria had had some strong choice words for Harry. That night Harry had made him a meal not that they got to eat it but their lust had taken over and they made love not once bit five times. The fifth time was as good as the first.  
The next day Astoria had appeared in shock of Harry being awake but before long the three of them were under attack from Ron, Ginny and Hermione. That draco had made some comments that had almost cause another fight between Draco, Ron and Ginny. Ginny had informed them that she was pregnant with Harrys baby. How Harry was sick of the way the three treated him and made the decision to break it off with Ginny and stay and their friendship had blossomed into a relationship.

Harry had refused to accompany him to the ball his mother was hosting. He headed into the garden after his mother had tried to Marry him to a 15 year old Clara. Blaise had joined him the garden Blaise had followed him to his secret place and had tried to kiss him like each times they slept together before. Draco had pushed him away with all the force he could. Blaise who was a lot string won the brawl and had told Draco that mike was under Blaise's spell. It was meant to scare me enough to turn me off muggle men and pick a witch and settle down because if i didn't choose Astoria you were going to try and set me up with his eldest sister next year when she graduated from Hogwarts.  
That Harry had informed him how st mungos had been unwilling to operate on him being a death eater. Thanks to Granger fast thinking they did. His mother has caught him and harry kissing in the hospital and informed him he still needed to marry fir an heir.  
Once leaving the hospital the sickness started. Astoria visited next day saying she was willing marry me to stop you or my mother going to anymore trouble he agreed not being about to think of an alternative. Harry was more than unhappy and had considered leaving the wizarding world.  
While Harry was away visiting his cousin Ginny had reappeared he had totally flipped her lid, she had informed Draco she was pregnant with Harrys twins and he was just a bad distraction and held a knife to his throat it Ron and Harry had not burst in at the right time she would have slit his throat.  
How he had made Harry promise to never try and save his life again. Draco had promised Harry 6 months marriage to Astoria to create an heir and he would be his for the rest of his life no matter what anyone said. Harry had unwillingly agreed.  
6 weeks later his mother had sent word the wedding date was in 2 days time he should come and finalised everything. Harry had informed Draco he was kidding himself he could do this and this was goodbye.  
Draco had gone to Malfoy manor to end this sham marriage he couldn't loose Harry through this and he had pushed him to breaking point. He had found his own father in bed with his wife to be. He had left saying he keep quiet of they all disappeared and left him and Harry alone to be happy.  
He arrived back to find Harry trying to overdose on sleeping tablets (some muggle medication Dudley had given him). Ron, Draco and Hermione had rushed him to st mungos where Narcissa had turned up arguing with Draco. A spell hit his stomach and Hermione had of course worked it out and shouted he's pregnant. The potion Voldemort used on him was still active enough for me to conceive another child after the one he impregnated Draco with for a punishment

Pansy and Draco were both in floods of tears. Pansy flung herself into Draco arms gripping him as tightly as she could shaking from head to toe.  
She cried,  
"Oh Dray, You should had told me sooner. I could of helped. You should have told me about Blaise's passes straight away and I'm very angry you never trusted me enough to believe that i would believe you over him."  
He answered between sobs,  
"I'm so sorry Pansy I really wanted to but i have seen scary side to Blaise I would hate to be on but now I am if I tell you or don't so you might as well know if he going to kill me when he gets out."

Pansy pulled back slightly and looked into Draco very red rimmed eyes and replied,  
"Blaise is not going to hurt you in any way I promise you if I have to protect you myself. I can't believe how much you suffered I'm surprised you didn't have mental break down and I help caused some of that suffering."  
Draco shook his head and replied,  
"You are not to blame I am for not being straight with everyone too scared to be proud of what I am bit not going to make the same mistake again. I am so sorry for the hurt I caused."

Pansy and Draco hugged again. Draco had never been so relieved to have thing out in the open. He was sure Pansy was going to slap him round the face and called him a slut and never hear off her again. He knew she had thought about it half way through when he eyes showed anger and his hands were balled into fists trying to remain in control of herself.

Draco whispered,  
"I won't ever keep anything from you again."  
She answered quietly,  
"Promise me Draco Malfoy."  
He nodded and smile and replied,  
"I promise you Pansy, You have no idea how good it feel to have you back on my side."

He kissed her forehead and smile to himself. He felt her smile into his robes. She sighed and replied,  
"Looks like I'll be returning these robes tomorrow."  
Draco smirked and said,  
"No need to do that."  
She asked shocked,  
"What? Why?"  
Draco couldn't help but smile ear to ear. He had not told anyone, yet he had asked Harry to marry him. He been waiting for the right moment. He had a ring from harry that was worn around his neck and Harry had a done same thing with his till they found the right moment to tell the wizarding world.

Draco pulled the neckless with ring on out from under his shirt. Pansy put her hand over her mouth. Draco told her,  
"I asked Harry to marry me when we were at the hospital and he said yes."

Pansy exanimated the ring much closer as the door to the kitchen swung open and walked in Ron walked in followed by Hermione who was carry baby Rose in her arms. Pansy looked one direction to the other. Pansy asked Draco,  
"What are they doing here."  
Ron answered,  
"We live here, what are you doing here Parkinson?"  
Draco bowed his head he didn't want them to fight.  
Pansy answered,  
"I was dropping Draco off he doubled over in the middle of the Diagon Alley."

Hermione and Ron both looked at each other. Hermione gave the baby in her arms to Ron and asked worriedly,  
"Are you ok Draco has anyone called Harry?"  
Draco shook his head and replied,  
"No I took my pain potion and we and Pansy had a lot to talk about i do not want to worry him."  
Hermione argued back,  
"He will be more upset that you didn't contact him."  
Draco drawled,  
"I'm perfectly fine just my body getting use to carrying a baby. anyway, Pansy as I was saying you won't need to take your dress robes back. The wedding is still being held at Malfoy manor but not my wedding but Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

I'll be honest with this chapter not my favoured and I know it slow starting but please bear with it as leading up to greater things.

I do hope you enjoy and please review what you think and if I should carry on and where there is room for improvement. Please read awake first as you may not understand.

This is rated M so beware of strong language, male/male and sexual content in chapters you have been warned to not read of you do not like that.

I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form.

 **Chapter 4**

Pansy looked between Draco, Hermione and Ron who was holding baby Rose. Draco waiting not even daring to breath. Pansy finally stop turning her head to look at Draco and commented,  
"This is so sort of joke. Why are you saying this?"  
Draco sighed and replied,  
"No it's not pansy. Granger and Weasley are getting married at Malfoy manor later this month."  
Pansy asked,  
"What Why?"  
Draco shot back,  
"Were you not listening to a word of what I told you! There is more than once these 2 people have saved me with the help of Harry."  
Pansy hissed,  
"Just before he saved you does not mean you have hop on his dick!"  
Draco raised his voice,  
"It's not like that! I'm in love with him."  
Pansy sighed and gave him a disgusted look,  
"You sound like a love sick teenager."  
Draco murmured,  
"You can't possibly understand Pansy."  
Pansy argued,  
"They are using you Draco that I understand perfectly. You need to wake up from whatever spell you under."  
Hermione told her,  
"He's not under a spell of any kind. He been living here with us just because he trusts us! You should show same loyalty to your friend and he tell you from the start next time!"  
Ron responded,  
"Couldn't hardly believe it myself but it's true."  
Pansy looked at the pair of them and snapped,  
"I wasn't speaking to either of you!"  
Draco snap at her,  
"Pansy this is real. I've been living here with Harry, Ron and Hermione for 3 months. We have to move forward and away from the past of we are ever going to heal that includes our small silly school feuds. This isn't school this is real life."  
Pansy asked,  
"You are serious?"  
Draco put both hands on her shoulder and looked into her hazel eyes and replied,  
"Yes, I am deadly serious. Okay Granger can be bossy as hell at time and Ron can be as dopey as a garden gnome smoking a joint but they both been good to me and proved their loyalty."

She looked into his eye and nodded without another word. She had no argument left to make. Ron retorted,  
"You aren't to bad either Malfoy once you get past the stuck up pureblood lord of manor bullshit."  
Hermione hissed warningly,  
"Ronald!"  
Draco answered,  
"A compliment from a Weasley never thought I'd see the day!"

Pany moved towards the fire. Draco turned back towards her,  
"Where do you think you going."  
Pansy sniffed and told him,  
"Home I guess I will see you 31st for the Wedding. I need time to process this imformations darling. When is your Wedding by the way?"  
Ron answered,  
"He no longer getting married."  
Pansy told him,  
"Well that ring around his neck says different."  
All 3 turned towards Draco who sighed and pulled out his neckless containing his soon to be wedding ring. The platinum ring shone again the light in the kitchen. The engravement of D.M&H.P could be made out of you looked close enough. The date had not been added to the bottom yet with no date set.  
Hermione squealed with delight and questioned,  
"When was this?"  
Draco explained,  
"I asked Harry to marry me at the hospital 2 months ago and he said yes."

Hermione rushed towards Draco pulled him into a tight hug and cried,  
"Congratulations!"

With a roar of green flames Pansy had left the kitchen. Sly bitch he thought she must have known he would not have told them yet. Harry had asked him to wait till he found right time to tell him with nothing booked yet. Too late now he thought he would just had to explain to Harry it was by accident.

Harry arrived back moments later with robes hanging limp, his shoulders slouched and looking rather tired. His eye widened in the shock of Hemione beaming and pulling Draco into another long and tight hug. Harry stood very still for a moment processing the scene in front of him a little unsure why Hermione voice was so high she was practically squeaking like an elf house.

Hermione spun around moment later at the sound of hearing Harry returning with a loud cracking sound. She faced Harry. She demanded,  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
Harry looked confused on Hermione face that was full of excitement, to Ron which had a slightly shocked look on his to Draco who face same as ever showed very little emotion. The ring that was around his neck (which Harry knew he not taken off since he had it). Harry realising instantly Draco had let it out about their engagement.  
Hermione hugged him tightly. Before Harry could think what to say Ron moved and hugged him and said,  
"Congratulations mate."  
Harry muttered,  
"Thanks."  
Harry approached where Draco stood. Harry hugged him and whispered,  
"I thought we agreed on it being a secret till after Hermione and Ron's wedding?"  
Draco explained,  
"Pansy asked me to explain everything so I did and showed her the ring. She was still here when Ron and Hermione got back with Rose. Pansy let it out and then made a quick get away Hermione wouldn't rest unless I showed her she will be demanding to see yours next."  
Harry couldn't help bit grin and replied,  
"How come Pansy was here?"  
Draco looked at the floor. He didn't want to lie to Harry but then he knew Harry would panic and overreact if he told him what happened at Diagon Alley.  
Harry asked questionably,  
"Draco, What's happened?"  
Draco thought to lie straight away bit what would happen when Pansy and Harry spoke would she bring it up. Draco sighed and answered,  
"Nothing just I had few twinges and Pansy wouldn't rest until she had bought me home. One question led to another and soon enough one answer led to another and I had to tell her everything."  
Harry face had turn pale the moment Draco had mention the pain in his stomach he was so happy he had not seen him like that and he manage to hide his pain from Harry so far by hiding in the bathroom or managing to bite his tongue.

Harry asked worried,  
"What do you mean by twinges? Are you and the baby okay?"  
Harry over reacted if Draco got as much as heartburn. How I earth was he going to act when Draco went into labour. He mentally shook himself at that thought he couldn't start to think about that right that idea scared him more than he would like to admit.  
Draco rolled his eyes and snapped more than he wanted meant to,  
"Yes, things like twinges are experienced in all pregnancies and as I'm male it going to affect me a little worst you have to stop worrying every 2 seconds."  
Harry kissed Draco and replied,  
"I know I shouldn't but if It happens again you have to fire call and I will come home if I think it bad enough."  
Draco protested,  
"There you go again over reacting if was serious I would tell you straight away or make Pansy get hold of you. The healers explain this is normal and that is why they given me pain relief potions."

Harry took a step backwards from Draco snappy answers. He had been on the receiving end of Draco temper more than once since he been hormonal. It wasn't all bad his sexual interest had gone up if that was possible as his sex drive had already been high where Harry Potter was concerned.

Harry nodded and answered,  
"I just want to make sure you are okay."  
Draco took a stepped toward Harry his heart melting a little looking onto Harry beautiful emerald eyes and answered softly,  
"We are both happy and healthy and happy to see you. Promise you will stop worrying so much."  
Harry questioned,  
"I will work at in if you agree to tell me if you get worse pains."  
Draco nodded and lied,  
"Of course I will."  
Harry concealed it with a kiss so Draco thought he must have been convincing. Before Harry or Draco had chnace to protest Hermione appeared next to them her brown eyes were stilling shinning with happiness and a massive grin plastered on her face. He told them,  
"Right I'm planning to make us all Dinner to celebrate your engagement and Rose coming home."  
Draco heart sunk a little bit that mean the whole Weasley family would be descending on him tonight. Draco asked,  
"Does that mean the Weasleys are coming?"  
Hermione giggled,  
"No not tonight Draco, We are all meeting up Friday night so got all day tomorrow to get yourself ready as you cant escape now your marrying Harry. Me and Ron are going to took dinner give Kreacher the night off."  
Ron protested,  
"Hey, I've had not agreed to this how are meant to cook meal from scratch without Kreacher help?"  
Hermione rolled her eye and told him,  
"It not difficult Ranald and everyone else manages to without starving."  
Draco sniggered at Hermione comments which earn him a glare off Ron who ears were turning red. Harry answered,  
"Thanks Mione, but I think should be us welcoming you home."  
Hermione took her head and answered,  
"We will have enough attention on Friday I'm sure Mrs Weasley won't be able to stop fussing and Fleur and Angelina giving me all different tips."  
Ron moaned again,  
"Why would you plan to cook when you have a house elf."  
Hermione turned to Ron and answered.  
"how would you liked to be forced to cook and clean every day and night. We are going to act like normal people and cook and have fun doing it Ronald! Let me put Rose down for a nap and I'll start dinner."  
Draco answered,  
"I'll take her upstairs don't leave Ron in the kitchen alone we might come back to no kitchen. I know it been to be updating but I think setting fire to the place is the answer."  
Harry but in,  
"Hey was that a hint for us to redecorate?"  
Draco roiled his grey eyes and drawled,  
"No idea what you are talking about Harry. Go and get a shower you stink."

Harry gave him one last kiss before leaving the room and heading towards the master bathroom. Draco willing took Rose out of her mother's arms leaving her deal with Ron. He enjoyed spending time with the youngest and newest Weasley she was so beautiful and peaceful. It made him forget everything that was going wrong. He could just watch her peaceful and remind him the pain he was experiencing were well worth it when he had his own child in his arms and all the shit he endured was leading up to the most beautiful and prefect thing he ever had the fortune to meet and this was nothing anyone could take away or damage if he could help it. He felt a flutter in his stomach and he smiled and whispered,  
"I'll protect you and keep you safe no matter what it take I promise"

Thank you for reading

Hope you enjoyed

Please review what you thought and if nay way to make ot better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry about the delay**

 **Hope your enjoying this please review be very grateful**

 **Warning: male/male, strong language and sexual content you have bene warned!**

Chapter 5

Draco added powdered Dragon horn he hoped for his sake that it was the right on he heard one too many horror stories of buying something already powdered from servers Snape but we don't all have all the time in the world and the correct tools to make them into powder them he had thought when buying the ingredients.

He sprinkled the correct amount in the bubbling liquid that turned from orange to a violet. He sat back on the floor back down against the wall. His arse was starting to fall asleep against the hard floor he really should conjure himself a chair and a comfy one at that for his arse to recover some feeling when there was a knock at the door. Draco decide to ignore this as it bound to hemione asking him to join him for afternoon tea. That was not something he wanted to do. Being stuck with her all day was bad enough but now every possible chance she saw him she would start talking wedding plans and what they planned so far wanting to compare. Last night had been one the longest dinner of his life and was not looking forward the repeat tonight. Only good thing was he no longer needed to hide his engagement ring he could wear it around the house with pride.

The door came crashing to the floor making Draco grey eye widen with worry and shock, it was not Hermione it was figure of a man. He pulled himself off the floor quickly to see the figure walk into the light to show Harry Potter.  
Draco exclaimed,  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Harry replied,  
"You didn't answered you know that could be classed as rude Draco."  
Draco retorted,  
"So you think you will just blow the door down like the big bad wolf."  
Harry smirked and answered,  
"I knew you were listening when I was telling Rose that story last night."  
Draco rolled his eye he had been trying to read when Harry was telling most ridiculous story he ever heard in his life about a wolf and 3 pigs. Since when do pigs and wolves talk or build houses.

Draco had told him stop telling her such silly tales and stick to wizarding fairy tales she was indeed a witch after all. Harry explained that Hermione had ordered Harry to tell Rose has many muggle fairy tales as wizard ones wanting her to know both sides of her heritage.  
Draco told him,  
"All you needed to do was tell me it was you and I would have answered the door, but no you can't do normal can you Potter had go all the way off the scale of extreme for something so simple."  
Harry decided to not reply he did feel a little silly now with knocking door off it's hinges.  
He asked,  
"why are you ignoring Hermione anyway?"  
Draco replied,  
"She constantly talking about the weddings."  
Harry answered,  
"She just excited Draco."  
Draco exclaimed,  
"Harry it was 7.30am, I not had time for a morning fag I cannot deal with an excited Hermione wanting go over wedding colours that time of a morning I'm only human!"  
Harry retorted,  
"The morning fag you meant to have quit and don't you dare roll your eye at me Draco Malfoy."  
Draco instead raised his eyebrow at the sound both his name and answered,  
"Give it a rest Potter, we are not talking about my fag breaks we are talking about your extreme measures over things!"  
Harry replied,  
"Okay I'm just thinking about you and our child's health."  
Draco told him,  
"We are both fine and I will sort it out just more difficult than I thought."  
Harry nodded pulling Draco into a hug thinking his use both name may had upset Draco little things did these way due to hormones. Draco accepted the hug he was missing his Harry not giving his full attention and affection.  
Harry asked softly,  
"Will you join the rest of the house if I speak to Hermione about it?"  
Draco whispered back,  
"Yeah guess so I was enjoying my potion work."  
Harry nodded and replied,  
"You been in here long enough for one day Draco you stay in here much longer and you will turn into the ghoul like at the burrow."  
Draco drawled,  
"I'm much hotter than any ghoul Potter but right now I'm trying get this right."  
Harry argued,  
"No you coming out you have month to work on it."  
Draco saw the mixture was now a dark blue almost black colour it had gone too far with heat whole thing was ruined.  
Draco cried,  
"No! It's ruined! Look what you did now!"  
Harry looked over and vanished the contence. Draco ordered,  
"Go and speak to Hermione I'll join you shortly once I've packed away."

With a flick of Harry's wand the books and cauldron magically started to put itself away (Not in the most tidiest fashion.) Harry shock his head and picked Draco up over his shoulder and march out the room with him over his shoulder and down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld place no matter how much Draco protested. AT the bottom of the stairs he put Draco down who muttered,  
"Arsehole!"  
Harry chuckled and said back in a low voice,  
"Love it when you talk dirty to me baby!"  
Draco couldn't help bit let the corners of his lips curl upwards at Harry comment that husky voice alone was enough to made Draco horny but it was shortly lived by the cry of Rose Granger-Weasley waking up. Harry told Draco,  
"Get Rose and settle her while I speak with Hermione. I won't allow you to feel uncomfortable in my house."

Draco nodded he did miss seeing the little Weasley girl all day and wanted Harry to sort out Hermione so he could finally have a meal in peace before he had to deal with the full Weasley clan that night which he knew would be far from peaceful.

Draco enjoy walking backwards and forward with rose soothing the wriggling buddle in his arms. He couldn't help bit fall deeper in love with her and hope he was carrying a girl but knowing the chances of having a girl were slim even if his mother had been one of 3 girls.

Shortly after Harry and Hermione appeared in doorway watching how well Draco was calming Rose. Harry walked over holding with Arms out for his god daughter. Draco didn't fell like handing her over but he knew Harry had brought Hermione to talk and had no other choice.  
Harry told them both,  
"I'll take her into the kitchen."

Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement and watched him leave with the baby. Hermione turned to Draco as soon as they disappeared said,  
"Draco I want to apologise I realise I was have been too pushy last day or so. Harry mentioned you were felling very overwhelmed in your condition with me bombarding you with wedding ideas."  
Draco sighed and answered,  
"I'm being stupid there no need to apologise."  
Hermione replied,  
"Yes there is Draco I never thought I'd say this but your perfect for Harry. When he was with Ginny he was drinking and taking drugs, I feared for the news of overdose everyday but you managed to get him past that. I feared he would not see his next birthday. "  
Draco swallowed hard that idea scared more than anything. Hermione said quietly,  
"I never really thanked you for your help with getting Harry back on track. I am extremely grateful and so is Ron he just doesn't know how to thank you. I also extremely grateful for your help woth Rose I was been finding it hard since the birth and you been a great help. I won't push you again I promise of there a way I can make this pregnancy easier for you I will.  
Draco asked darkly,  
"Then why do I feel like big fat failure? "  
Hermione hugged him and replied,  
"It's the hormones trust me just been through it myself you will feel normal again I promise."  
he nodded to afraid to open his mouth. He smiled warmly and answered,  
"I better go and save Harry as Rose is ready to be fed again and we will have a very unhappy screaming baby on our hands see you later to go to the Burrow."

With that he made his way to his bedroom. He felt like a failure he couldn't go shopping without causing alarm. He wanted to stop feel so fragile and weak and wanted to be the strong and independent man Harry had once fallen for. Hermione was wrong he didn't want to go back to the person he once was some washed up slut who would do anything for money including selling his body he never wanted to sink that low again.

He stop dead in his tracks at the doorway. Harry look was laying on the bed in nothing but his black boxers and glasses. Harry asked in a husky voice,  
"You going stand there gawking all day or join me?" Draco asked,  
"How did you get here before me?"  
Harry chuckled and replied,  
"Ron got home early and I gladly handed his daughter over."  
Draco took a few step into the room as Harry changed positions and Draco could see all of Harry rippling muscles the years of being a quidditch had paid off. Draco always thought his eyes were his most beautiful feature bit his toned chest and stomach where far up on the list of top ten and his arse had to be number two.

Draco locked the door with a locking spell before turning back to Harry. He struggled to hold himself back before he was pregnant but now he was constantly horny and he couldn't turn down such a drop dead gorgeous body.

Harry got off the bed slowly walked over the Draco. He kissed him which Draco responded to immediately any bad thoughts were blown out his mind by his boyfriend's kiss. Harry deepened it Draco eager mouth responded. Harry hungrily ripped Draco's short off exposes his chest and stomach and roughly throwing if to the side.

There was a time when he would have once moaned at Harry for throwing such a expensive shirt but right now he was longing for his lovers cock his baby was too. Draco and Harry threw the rest of the clothing roughly around the room breathing deeply from there kissing before they even started love making.

Draco couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face that matched Harry. Harry pushed Draco naked body on the bed and climbed on after wards fully aware no silencing spell and by time he was finished with Draco the neighbours would need a fag.

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry about long time been so busy with my mum being in hospital and Christmas shopping**

 **I know not the longest but thought you like an undated**

 **Warning: male/male, strong language, sexual content and m-preg**

 **Please review and wish you all a happy Christmas**

 **Will update soon as can**

Chapter 6

Harry and Draco lay back against the pillows both breathing heavily. It had been long overdue since they last had made time. Draco leaned against harry chest. After such a hard-making love session he felt very tired. He didn't sleep well at night not since the news of Astoria going missing same time his parents moved to France.  
Harry whispered lovingly,  
"That was amazing."  
Draco nodded cuddled closer to Harry as He wrapped his arm around Draco stroking his back affectionately. Harry commented,  
"I will never get tired as your body, being inside you is like heaven."  
Draco asked,  
"Even when I'm as huge as a house carrying your child and look like shit?"  
Harry replied,  
"You will still look perfect in my eyes."  
Draco couldn't help but smile at Harry comments about him. Truth be told he seen Harry at what he thought must been his worse at the battle of Hogwarts and in Draco eyes he was still amazing. With those thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

Draco opened his eyes some time later to find his head now on a pillow, he felt the dull ache in his stomach again. Great he thought covering his head with his pillow and groaning into it to not alert everyone of his pain. Fuck he thought as it passed thank god It wasn't like the agony in Diagon Alley. Maybe the sex had helped he thought to himself.

He stretched and got out to bed now the pain had finally stopped knowing he needed his pain relief potion again. He looked in the mirror walking around house completely naked was not the best thing to do he was bound to give Ron and Hermione the fright of their life.

He looked into the mirror and could see his wide hips were growing for the baby. He swallowed hard hoping there didn't get any wider. The slight bump didn't look any bigger yet bit within weeks he would begin to look very fat. Thankfully the mirror stayed silent. He had in fact threated to curse the mirror if it did not stop mocking him the other day when he was trying to fix his hair and failing miserably.

The bedroom door swung open to see Harry coming back from the shower in nothing but a towel with water still dripping off his hair onto his toned body. Draco took a deep breath he was sure this man was going to be the end of him one of these days. Harry smiled at seeing him and said,  
"Ah, your awake I was about to wake you. What are you doing?"  
Draco looked back at the mirror disapproving at his own figure showing back and replied,  
"Why were you going to wake me? I just looking at how much I'm showing and thinking how big I'm going to get."  
Harry walked over to him and stopped in front putting a hand on his stomach and replied,  
"Dray you not even showing yet. You are a Malfoy you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks you would be perfect to me if you were 400 pounds."  
Draco wrinkled his nose at last comment in disgust and answered,  
"If I ever reach anything as big as 300 pounds you are to kill me and put me out of my misery."  
Harry laughed and replied,  
"This is you we are talking about Draco? I couldn't never see you reaching that with how skinny you were when we met. plus, we have half an hour before we have to be at the burrow."  
Draco jumped at this news he had totally forgotten it was Friday night and Friday night was spent with the family. He demanded,  
"I'm standing here feeling sorry for myself and you know I only have thirty minutes to be ready that low blow even for you!"  
Harry couldn't help but laughed he responded,  
"That what I came to tell you. You looked really tired and needed the rest."  
Draco grabbed towel off the pile and looked back at Harry and spat out,  
"You shouldn't have let me sleep knowing I needed to get ready. You wait till I unset your alarm for Auror training while your asleep."  
Draco heard Harry shout back,  
"Oh very Slytherin of you!"

He slammed the door and stormed into the bathroom slamming and locking that one too. In moments he was in the shower with warm water washing all over him. Harry knew the threats were empty and he was so tired it was real struggle to get up some mornings. He knew the longer Harry put off the chat about becoming secret keeper of Malfoy manor the more chance Astoria had on claiming it as her own with the child she was carrying, and she had almost caused his mother and father there relationship and almost let her worm her way into family he couldn't let her again. He knew Harry would never like Malfoy Manor but is was his childhood home and he owed at least that much to his mother and father that he was their heir and couldn't let it fall in to ruin or into the wrong hands.

Draco flooed to the burrow straight after Ron and Hermione brining the rear with Rose. Harry had dropped the bomb shell on him that he was going to go a pick Teddy up first and he would have to have the Weasley's alone for a while.

Mrs Weasley Welcomed him with a warm smile and telling him take a seat at the table before quickly moving onto Hermione who just come out the fire with Rose in her arms. She took her newest grandchild into her arms with eye of joys showing in her bright brown eyes.  
She exclaimed,  
"Only second grandchild to get the red hair gene."

Draco followed Ron sat next to him a little uncomfortable about what to do. Ron join in a conversation with Charlie and George about the latest Quidditch match England vs Germany.  
Ron but in,  
"They played terribly."  
Bill commented,  
"A draw is better than a loose."  
George roiled his eye and replied,  
"Well this the rematch anything less than a win we are out of the running for the world cup."  
Charlie answered,  
"It's impossible get same score twice."  
Ron muttered,  
"They need better defences, the keeper needs sacking."

Draco mind had drifted from the conversation and was watching Hermione who finally got Rose back after she been passed around by the witches. Fleur was standing close looking like she was giving advice while there oldest child. A blonde with blue eyes and pale skin (taking after the mother in looks) was running around with a red headed girl toddling after her. She had the same captivating blue eyes the child could only be her little sister. Angelina had just put a 6 month old Roxanne into her high chair between her and George and was taking her seat to join in the quidditch conversation.  
Bill asked,  
"What do you think Malfoy?"  
Draco asked confused,  
"Sorry, what?"  
George and Angelina sniggered a little making Draco want to get up and leave. Bill answered again,  
"What do you think the defences of the England quidditch team."  
Draco had lost interest in everything after the war. His depression took over him not eating or having interest in anything else and he had never really gotten back into quidditch. He still loved to fly something he only got to do rarely got to lately and now he never got to do he was pregnant he had thought few time of hoping on the first broom he saw a flying off for an hour or two.  
Draco answered,  
"From what I've heard they aren't working as a team. Everyman and women on that team are working for their own fame and glory. It doesn't work you have to play to your strength, like being a chaser you need a strong tackler, a fast flyer and an excellent gaol shooter. Beaters need to have communication with one another and good eye sight and but of arm muscle. Keeper needs focus and speed. He needs to know where the chaser are throw back quickly giving other team little time to recover. It's a team effort. The captain can't just pick a team they need to know what missing on the team."  
A voice from his there side said softly,  
"And the seeker?"  
Draco jumped slightly startled by the voice. He never noticed Harry sit down next to him. He looked back at him and smiled and replied,  
"The seeker again the key is focus and speed and flexibly needed."  
Charlie asked,  
"So do you think anyone in the team any good?"  
Draco answered,  
"Every single one on that team has proven they have a certain amount of ability on the broomstick. But all 3 chasers want be tackler and shooter, the seeker has speed but not enough focus and beaters are just hitting the bulger in any direction to get a mention it all comes down to fame and glory."

Moments later the food flew onto the table and Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Fleur took the 3 empty seats and everyone ate quickly and quietly. Draco felt more at ease did this mean the Weasleys were starting to believe he wasn't so bad after all?

The meal was eaten mostly silence while everyone tucked inw ith quiet thanks you to Mrs Weasley who prepared the meal.  
Harry turned to his side to see Teddy scratching. Harry whispered to him,  
"Teddy you can't do that at the table. Everyone was eating."  
Teddy whined,  
"Uncle Harry I catch help it, itchy all over."  
Harry grabbed teddy hand leading him into the other room. Moments later Harry head appeared at the door and asked,  
"Do any of you know about rashes?"  
Mrs Weasley sighed and stood up quickly making her way into the living room. Draco and Hermione raced after her. Teddy had a rash appearing on his stomach and back. Draco ad seen something similar many years ago when he was very young his grandfather had caught dragon pox. it had left scales behind that were very painful to remove however on this occasion however there were not green and grey scales with brown scales with hair starting to sprout.

Mrs Weasley commented,  
"I have not seen anything like this before."  
Draco replied,  
"I've seen something similar just not that colour many years ago when I was a child my grandfather contracted dragon pox. First time he got it the treatment worked and managed to rid himself of the deaise. It left grey and green scales on his body. he said was agony to have them removed it left him with terrible black scaring. It returned two years later and killed him. Father was broken, think maybe only time seen him show any emotion."  
Hermione answered,  
"but Teddy is not got dragon pox. look nothing like dragon pox from what I've read."  
Harry told Draco,  
"Draco stay back think about the baby?"  
Molly looked confused from Hermione to Harry to Draco.  
Draco snapped,  
"If you stop and listen Granger I'm not saying Teddy has Dragon pox but he may have something has serious due to his genes, his father in particular."

Harry blood ran cold at the thought of teddy suffering due to Remus being a werewolf.  
Hermione spoke to Harry,  
"You have to take him to st Mungos!"

Harry nodded his heart sinking last thing he wanted was teddy in hospital with a possibly deadly deaise. He picked teddy up in his arms turned toward the fireplace to be stopped in is tracks by Draco. Harry sighed and answered,  
"Draco stay here I'll fire call with news."  
Draco replied,  
"I won't just stay here, I'm coming too he's my cousin Harry."  
Harry asked sounding rather annoyed,  
"Draco why can't you do anything I ask?"  
Draco rolled his eye and replied,  
"Because I'm you fiancé not you child. Forbid me I'll still come. the baby is safe."  
Harry opened his mouth to argue further to see Draco was not going to be moved on this and Teddy let out another whimper.  
Draco told him,  
"we are wasting time come on."  
They watched Harry and teddy disappearing in a roar of green flame then Draco stepped in and spoke,  
"St. Mungo's hospital."  
second later the world spun green flames erupted and he disappeared from the burrow kitchen.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you all had a good Christmas and hope you are all looking forward to a new year I know I am.**

 **It's my birthday today and spent most the day sort out this chapter for so if you could be so kind please review it can be my birthday present.**

 **From now on the chapter should be getting more exciting sorry been some boring chapters promise they will get better very soon**

 **Warning: male/male, strong language and sexual content**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form**

Chapter 7

Draco and Harry sat the identical plastic blue chairs next to the hospital bed where Teddy sleeping form lay. Draco was holding Harry hand for support. Harry took the hand knowing he did not have the words to express how he felt and nor did Draco. Harry was no stranger to spending nights in hospital. That he could handle but watching someone he cared for. Watching Teddy moan he pain had been almost more than he could handle. After so many hours of pain and hundreds of test he finally fell asleep due to exhaustion.

The door creaked open Andromeda stood in the door way. Her greying hair all bushy from rushing to get there and her heavy-lidded eyes were full of tiredness. Harry thought how worried and tired they looked. He wished there was some way to stop her feeling so worried but he was stupid to think she would until they came to tell them Teddy's results. She had more right to worried than anyone else. She was the mother of Teddys mother and had already dealt with the lose of her Husband for letting Harry and Hagrid escape with the death eaters on their tail. Soon after to lost her Only child Tonks her he new son in law Remus in the battle of Hogwarts leaving her only remaining relative Teddy (If you did not include her sister that disowned her Narcissa and Draco).

Within seconds she was a across the room around other side of the bed. She removed the natural brown hair (Naturally brown like his father when not changing his hair colour from his mother's powers) away from his sweating brow. She kissed his head softly and whispering something in his ear. Harry could not hear but he was sure it was soothing words of reassurance. Harry stood up and conjured a chair for her but she did not take it. She asked her voice choked with emotion,  
"What happened?"  
Harry and Draco looked at each wondering if they had been stupid to bring him to St. Mungos but at the time he felt very serious and Hermione's suggested sounding most sensible.  
Harry answered,  
"I noticed Teddy scratching and he complained he was itchy and when I checked his body and noticed a very strange rash. Draco couldn't say he recognised it and neither could Mrs Weasley."  
Andromeda nodded unable to speak. Draco answered looking at the floor,  
"I thought maybe something to do with his parentage practically on his father's side."  
She let out a loud gasp and sat down in the chair quietly like her legs would give way if she did not sit down quickly. She said quietly,  
"I've been afraid of something like this since the moment I found out Dora was pregnant with Remus's baby."  
Harry had only ever heard Tonk's father refer to her as Dora before. It was quite strange hearing her called anything but Tonks but then again she would have no longer been Tonks but lupin.  
Harry replied,  
"I'm sure the healer will be able to deal with it no matter what."  
Draco turned to look at Harry sadly and replied,  
"Harry, it's really rare for werewolves to mate. They are too scared to pass it onto there off springs. It understandable why they are so against it."  
Draco caught Andromeda looking at him angrily he muttered quietly,  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean they should never mate just the possibilities."  
Andromeda replied,  
"No your right. The actions could lead to terrible consequences. I told this to Dora but she loved Remus more than anything and would do something for him even if it killed her on the process. I've never explained to Teddy about his father's ability. I thought he was too young to understand."  
Harry nodded and replied,  
"We can't keep the truth from him any longer I'm afraid."

After a few awkward moments of complete silence except for the steady breathing on Teddy. Every second that passed left like an hour Draco broke the silence and asked quietly,  
"Why not tell him?"  
Andromeda answered not looked anywhere but at Teddy,  
"He just a boy he should not have to carry such a burden. Why burden him with such a heavy load if no need to."  
Harry nodded in agreement. Draco couldn't believe Harry was happily agreeing. Draco turned to Harry and asked,  
"You rather be lied to?"  
Andromeda asked coldly,  
"You question my parenting nephew?"  
Draco answered,  
"Not at all Aunt, just I'd use as truthful as possible approach."  
Andromeda snorted trying to hide laugher. Draco narrowed his eyes and asked,  
"I'm sorry did I miss the joke?"  
Andromeda answered coldly,  
"There are certain things children should be not told!"  
Draco retorted,  
"I'm sure you told him about his Metamorphmagus skills why not about his other skills? "  
Harry pleaded,  
"Draco please."  
Andromeda and Draco with both standing now. There eye shape was so similar and tempered both evenly matched (both must be from the black side of their family). Harry had learnt an argument with one Black was tough enough let alone two.  
Andromeda smiled and answered,  
"You are right he know how to use his metamorphmagus powers and I have been teaching him how to use them but I cannot for any skills he possesses werewolf wise but before you question all of my parenting please take a luck closer to home ask your mother what she has been hiding all these years!"

Harry looked before Draco and Andromeda what on earth was she talking about. Draco looked as shocked as Harry. Draco hand where now fists and his face was very pink with anger. He said through gritted teeth,  
"What is that meant to mean!"  
Andromeda answered less coldly,  
"nothing but if you are so fond of the truth you may want to ask your mother what she been keeping to herself all those years."  
Before Draco could ask for her to explain more the door opened and a man in green robes appeared. He asked calmly not looking up from his notes,  
"Teddy lupin's Family?"  
They nodded in agreement. The balding man with very strange pale green looked up from his notes and asked sounded more alarmed,  
"Is there a problem on here?"  
Harry answered,  
"No there isn't a problem is there?"  
Andromeda did not answer but bit her lip and took her seat her attention was now on the healer that had just entered the room. Harry turned to look at Draco and repeated,  
"No problem in here is there Draco?"  
Draco smiled a dazzling smile and replied,  
"No of course not"  
he gracefully as ever took his seat his and Harry's attention landed on the healer waiting to procced.  
The healer cleared his thought. Draco thought his man was very irritating and hoped this man never had to look after him  
He asked,  
"I know this must be hard to talk about but has Teddy been bitten by anything?"  
Andromeda shook her head she had tears in her eyes. Harry asked,  
"Bitten by what?"  
Healer answered,  
"That what I'd like to know by the sign he is showing."  
Harry sighed and explained,  
"His father was bitten by a werewolf at a young age."

The healer jumped at this information. His glasses bounced off his face and landed on the floor. He picked them up quickly off the floor shaking slightly.  
The healer stammered,  
"S-so he is connected to a w-werewolf genetically?

They nodded in agreement. The healer started to jump up and down. Harry wasn't sure if was with fright or with excitement. He squeaked,  
"Then I believe I know what is wrong."  
Draco drawled,  
"Well don't keep us in suspense!"  
The healer looked at the sleeping boy to Harry, Andromeda and Draco and replied,  
""I believe this a rare case of Hypertrichosis."  
Harry had never heard of this before. Draco, Andromeda and Harry stared at the healer blankly. He carried on speaking,  
" It is an abnormal amount of hair growth over the body. There is two types of hypertrichosis. Generalized hypertrichosis, which occurs over the entire body, and localized hypertrichosis, which is restricted to a certain area. Hypertrichosis can be either present at birth or acquired later in life. We belive that this is localized hypertrichosis."  
Harry asked his voice thick with emotion,  
"Is it treatable?"  
The healer sed in serious tone,  
"Yes there is treatments but so far no cure."  
Andromeda tears started to flow and wailed,  
"H-he's the only one I-I have left."  
Harry was the first to reach the crying with putting his arms around her trying to comfort her. Draco replied,  
"So what can you do?"  
The healer answered,  
"We can give you potion once the hair is removed and. The potion will stop the growth of hair and more scales forming. Once the potion are in control we can operate to remove the scales. It can eventually lead to mental illness such as Bipolar."  
Andromeda sn8iffed and asked,  
"will he survive?"  
Healer answered,  
"if he sticks to his potion I don't see why he cannot live a healthy life style but this is extremely rare in wizards. This happen more where a werewolf bites a muggle. I must ask about his full parentage. This is more commonly a muggle disease."  
Andromeda replied,  
"I am pure blood, my husband was muggle born, my daughter Nymphadora half-blood and his father Remus lupin I believe half-blood too."

The healer scribbled away at his notes and replied,  
"I shall send all this information to potion master to get him the correct dose of potions and get Teddy on the way to recovery."

The healer hurried out of the door. Soon after andromeda smile weakly and breathed,  
"He's going to be okay isn't he."  
Harry smiled he had a gut feeling it was going to be a long time before Teddy was fit and healthy again. He had a feeling on dread in his stomach which usually meant danger on some sort but he could not tell this to Andromeda he would have to stay strong for her and Teddy.  
he answered,  
""Of course he is and he has an amazing family around.  
Draco answered,  
"It's a long way to recovery but he will make it but what you aid earlier what did you mean?"  
Andromeda smiled and replied,  
"I should never said that it wasn't anything you two should get home and get some rest I want to be here when he wakes up."  
Draco opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it and asked,  
"Why don't we stay and you rest Andromeda."  
Andromeda shook her head and replied,  
"No, I want to be here when he awakes. You two should go Draco looks like death warmed up."

Harry looked at Draco. He did look very pale now colour had faded. He looked tired and worn out. Harry knew Draco body was struggled through the pregnancy. The guilt and dread of causing Draco this was all his fault he should have been more careful. Draco smiled and said reassuringly,  
"I'm fine just a little tired we can stay."  
Harry answered,  
"We shall go and I return as soon as it's light and take over so you can rest."

A quick goodbye from both Harry and Draco to Andromeda and Teddy and within moments they were both landing in the fireplace at Grimmauld place we find Ron and Hermione anxious faces as well has George and bill waiting for news.

The four of them stopped talking the moment they appeared and quietly waiting for Harry to speak.  
Hermione asked her voice high pitched,  
"How is Teddy."  
Harry replied,  
"they believe he has Hypertrichosis, do you know that is hemione?"  
Lines appeared on Hermione forehead like she was trying to remembersomething. She answered,  
"Very slightly. Usually an abnormal amount of hair can grow over the body. I can find out more and let you know."  
Bill answered this time,  
"There a lot more to it Hermione. Yes, is can make you grow hair everywhere and scales underneath that can cover your whole body. It can also cause mental illnesses. I saw a witch with a serious case covered completely in hair and had let it consume her. She practically becoming a werewolf without transformation. Left untreated they turn wild and nothing can be done for them."  
Everyone was silent for a while and Ron asked,  
"But Teddy not that bad surely?"  
Harry nodded and explained,  
"No only small peice and thehealer agreed he be on potion for rest his life and can remove the scales."  
Draco commented,  
"He should recover over time."  
George told them,  
"I better get back I like to see Roxanne before bedtime, Tell Teddy when he come out of hospital he can have anything he wants from Weasley wizards wheezes as get well soon presents."  
Harry answered,  
"Thanks George he like that."  
He disappeared with a pop. Bill stood up next and replied,  
"I should too I need to stop by and tell mum before returning home. I must warm you this condition is rare and dangerous and for Teddy sake I hope it has been caught early enough but please brace yourself it he takes turn for the worst I have seen it first hand."  
Without another look at Anyone he threw power into the flames turning them green and disappearing.

That night Harry lay awake for hours trying to remove Bill's words from his head. What had Bill meant to warn them against did he really think Teddy was going to die? he could not even allow himself to think that. He would make sure Teddy received the best treatment no matter the cost. With that thought he fell into a restless sleep.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm sorry about the waiting I have been so ill since new years day and been trying to sort on this for ages.**

 **Please review**

 **Waring: sexual content, strong language and male/male**

 **I do not own harry potter in any way or form**

 **Chapter 8**

Harry rolled over sleepily in bed, he stretched his arm out getting ready to drape it over his lover's body. Harry only came in contact with pillows and the cold mattress, Harry opened his eyes wondering why that side of the bed was cold? Harry rolled over checked the time and sighed it was only 8am. Why would Draco be awake before 8am on a Saturday?

The cry of his god daughter Rose echoed around him as he lay back his eyes tightly shut recalling everything that happened yesterday. He recalled Teddy being taken to hospital the furry scales, the disagreement between Draco and Andromeda and the description they had from Bill. He couldn't lay there and listen to the screaming baby any more he had no option but to get up.

He made his way down stairs to the kitchen table to find the blonde sitting there writing something rather long on a scroll of parchment. Harry noticing the frying pan and realised that Kreacher was cooking breakfast. Harry kissed Draco and move to sit opposite him around the wooden table. Harry mumbled,  
"Morning, what are you doing?"  
Draco answered,  
"Witting to my mother."  
Harry asked,  
"About anything?"  
Draco looked up and answered,  
"Just a few things, it's her birthday soon and would like to see her I have made her suffer long enough I think."  
Harry wasn't sure his feelings on Draco seeing his mother after what had happened last time Narcissa had lost her temper with Draco her wand had acted of ot's own accord and the flying spell hit Draco square in the stomach.  
Harry asked quietly,  
"Is that wise?"  
Draco replied coldly,  
"No but nor is meeting up with the witch that put a knife to my throat ."  
Harry sighed and replied,  
"Draco I have no choice she carrying two of my children I won't let our children suffer and refuse to let them feel unwanted or unloved by me. Plus thought you understood her actions she wasn't well and had forgave her?"  
Draco sniffed and replied,  
"I understand why you are going, I understand things happen in the heat of the moment and was clearly unwell but forgiveness is something else completely."  
Harry didn't reply for a moment he just looked at the wooden table between them and answered sadly,  
"Those are the exact feeling I have towards your mother, I understand but I can't forgive."

Draco narrowed him eyes and opened his mouth to question further when Ron walked in Holding a crying infant. Draco folding the parchment quickly out the way and cleared the ink and quill away with a flick of his wand.  
Harry commented looking at his best friend,  
"Someone woke up grumpy this morning haven't they?"  
Someone apart from Draco he thought to himself. If he voiced this in front of Ron he was sure he would have no balls left by time Draco was finished forgiving him. Ron sighed and looked around him see if Hermione had followed him downstairs and replied,  
"Tell me about it she gets more like her mother in a mood each day."  
Harry chuckled. He has been on the end of Hermione mood swing more than once before in there time as friends. Ron pulled a scowl only a Weasley could and muttered,  
"You wait till your little one here and they are having Malfoy strops."  
Draco said loudly,  
"I am sitting right here Weasley. And Malfoy's do not have strops unlike Weasleys."

Ron ears and neck were turning red. Harry was ready to jump him as referee when Hermione entered the room easing the tension between the two men in question.

Kreacher appeared with another crack and bowed his nose almost touching the floor and told them,  
"Kreacher is sorry masters breakfast is not ready."  
Draco muttered,  
"Well with all the cake Harry ate last night I'm surprised he's hungry."  
Harry turned to Draco seeing a smirk appearing on the blonde face. Harry retorted,  
"You had cake too."  
Draco answered,  
"You ate more than half of mine too. If you remember correctly it was sickly for me."  
Ron asked,  
"What cake? Where was my invite to this cake eating session?"  
Draco drawled,  
"I believe in bed with your wife to be."  
Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands. Harry and Draco didn't need to ask the question to know what they were really doing late last night once the drama had calmed down.

The plates, knives, forks and cups magically sprang to life and started laying themselves onto the table. Moment later coffee, tea and orange juice lined the table along with each plate filled up with bacon, sauage, egg and toast.

Hermione smiled warmily and looked at the elf and said,  
"Thank you kreacher. The breakfast looks amazing."  
Kreacher looked like he was biting him tongue holding back an insult that he now been ordered not to say any in presence of Harry, Ron or Hermione.

Kreacher bowed low once again apologising in a croaky voice then disappearing to another part of the house.  
Hermione pick Rose out of Ron arms giving him chance to eat his breakfast knowing how grumpy he gets without food. Hermione asked Harry,  
"When are going to see Teddy?"  
Harry replied,  
"Soon. I need to stop in Diagon Alley get few things for him then heading there."  
Hermione smiled happily,  
"I was planning to go get Rose new things today we can go with you."  
Ron face became very sulky. Harry tried to hide his grin shopping had never bothered him but he knew how much Ron hated clothes shopping if it didn't envole his brothers joke shop or sweets shopping was boring to him.  
Draco asked,  
"The five of us?"  
Harry nodded. Draco pushed his half eaten breakfast away and commented,  
"I'm not hungry."  
Harry's dark eyebrows joined together why was Draco over reacting last he looked Draco enjoyed shopping. He had considered ordering Ron and Hermione wedding present from Diagon Alley but that plan gone out of the window.

Draco drawled,  
"Oh nothing just 4 of the most famous wizards of the time walking down the street. They will be crowding to see those two with there new born daughter not to mention the famous Harry Potter who defeated the dark lord and son of one the evillest death eater and is that a baby belly he's got there?"  
Harry sighed why was Draco so fucking difficult today. No matter what suggest he was doing to be difficult today. Some day Draco did make it so difficult. Harry answered,  
"Draco if you don't want to come you don't have to I can call back here for you before I go to the hospital."  
Draco commented,  
"I didn't say that just except be on the front of all the magazines and newspaper by tomorrow morning."  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"Well I'm sure you look great."  
Draco who was pulling an award winning scowl by now answered,  
"Oh yeah with this massive belly going to amazing aren't I no going have 100 questions thrown at me comment like freak of nature, are you even pureblood and who knocked you up."  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"Dray, you are over reacting you barley showing I'd be surprised if it shows under you robes."

Draco pulled his chair back from the table to leave the kitchen when large owl flew in. It flew a lap around the table before landing almost on Harry empty plate. It held his leg out impatiently. The moment Harry detached the letter it flew off with not even a glance at pig (Ron's owl) who went back to sleeping straight away.

Harry tore the envelope off his eyebrow narrow at every line. Everyone watched without breathing. They were even sure why they were so interested. He finally looked up. He was little taken back why the way they were all staring at him with great interest. Harry cleared his throat and informed them,  
"It's from Ginny, she requested to see me this afternoon."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review for a next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys,

Sorry been a while since I updated my mum was in hospital I was judging for one the things on here on other stories but I am back now and promised to get this posted as soon as possible please bare with me.

How you are enjoying this squeal to Awake? Please leave a review about what you like or dislike.

Warnings- mature content, Sexual content, Male/Male and strong language if you do not like then do not read you have been warned.

I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form.

Chapter 9

Draco was sure the bottom of his stomach just fell away and most of his insides too. Ginny Weasley was still ordering Harry around like he belonged to her. She was locked up in St. Mungos and still had Harry at her beck and call.

Draco looked up at the sound of Hermione's excited voice,  
"That's excellent new Harry."  
She was beaming from ear to ear like he just told her he been made minster or magic. Ron was also grinning at the news but he excepting nothing left end of the day He was wealette's sister.

Harry eventually made eye contact with Draco. Harry face dropped at the look at Draco. He wished more than anything right now he could hide his feeling better from Harry. Why could he read him like a book. Harry grabbed Draco hand and squeezed it slightly and asked,  
"You understand have to go don't you and why."  
Draco huffed and folds his arms.  
Harry pressed on,  
"Draco she carrying two of my children I have to keep her sweet until my babies are born and have to be there for them. As I child I was unwanted and unloved for 10 years by my aunt and uncle. I will can't let any other child go through that please understand."  
Draco looked into Harry beautiful green eyes and nodded knowing that Harry would go either way it was losing battle to refuse to understand. Draco nodded and took Harry hand again and squeezed his hand back for recurrence.

888

Draco landed little more ungracefully than his usual self out of the fire at the leaky cauldron. They had opted for using the floo powers with Draco in the pregnant state he was and Hermione had read the apparation can cause issue in new born baby magical or muggle. Ron had assured it was very unlikely but Hermione had refused to take the risk.

The leaky cauldron was full of life when they arrived. A lot fuller then Draco remembered it when Voldemort was at his height of power and he had to run errands to Diagon Alley it had been like a ghost town. He shook himself mentally he needed to snap out of it and move toward his future with Harry. Draco head snapped forward at the shout of Harry named. The 5 of them approached a table to see Dean and Seamus. They grinned and shook hands with the former school friend. They both gave Draco a curt nod until Harry answered,  
"I'm sure you remember Draco, my boyfriend."  
Both men's eye opened wide even Ron and Draco turned to look at Harry. It was one the first time he said out loud in a public place. After that quick introduction they both shook hands with Draco. Both very quickly let go. Draco could see 100 questions on their lips but thankfully Harry told them,  
"We should have a catch up maybe next week but I'm sorry we have to get going my god son Teddy in hospital and I promised to see him."

As they approached the wall that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. Draco turned to Harry and questioned,  
"Boyfriend?"  
Harry grinned and replied,  
"Well I'm going to marry you so better get used to it."  
Draco asked,  
"So does that mean you want me stop wearing this ring around my neck and actually on my finger?"  
Harry took Draco hand and said quietly,  
"If you promise to just be mine."  
Tears of happiness started showing in Draco's eye he whispered,  
"always."  
They kissed as the wall started opening. Draco realised he didn't care people seeing something that felt so right to him. They couldn't hide their relationship status forever there were engaged to be married next year once their child was born.

They passed through Diagon Alley getting a few odds look the 4 of them walking through. Whispers and stares follows something the four had been use to this Hogwarts time. They picked up books for Hermione, new robes and new dress robes for Draco, potions ingredients and finally headed to Georges shop.

The shop was still rather busy considering the older children were away at Hogwarts. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione with baby rose safely in her mother's arms made their way through the shop finally finding George at the back organising new displays.  
He grinned at seeing them and moved towards them. He greeted them all (even Draco with a hand shake.)  
He asked,  
"Guess who was here earlier?"  
Hermione asked,  
"Who?"  
George answered rolling his eyes,  
"You are terrible at this game Hermione you are meant to guess. Percy's wife!"  
Harry and Ron both exclaimed,  
"WHAT!"  
George nodding sharing what they felt and handed the letter to Ron. Ron told the group,  
"It's inviting us to his birthday party in few weeks' time."  
Ron muttered,  
"Since when has Percy ever been interested in celebrating his birthday. Only time I've seen him celebrate anything it was when he giving a speech on something."  
George and Harry snorted with laugher. Harry replied,  
"Do you think they asked us to come for another reason."  
George nodded and replied,  
"Percy always been too stuck up for his own good. He wants us there for a reason."  
Hermione answered,  
"At least give him benefit of the doubt."  
Ron sighed and replied,  
"This is Percy we are talking about mum might have been quick to forgive him but I'm not."  
Draco answered,  
"If I'm correct you said the same about me. People change."  
Ron retorted,  
"Since when have you ever wanted to defend a Weasley's past Malfoy?"  
Draco shot back,  
"I don't want to defend anyone past actions we all done things but it's time to put the past behind us."  
Harry hugged Draco and replied,  
"Draco right, People change we should all go and see what he was up to we not seen him since he announced the news she was Pregnant."

They all nodded in agreement. George gave Harry very large box of goodies for Teddy and explained there was honeydukes chocolate in there too thought get some when was checking in the branch in Hogsmeade. Harry thanks him for both before they all left returning back to the leaky cauldron.

Hermione, Ron and Rose said their goodbye to Harry and Draco with a swirl of Green flames all three were gone. Harry turned towards Draco and asked,  
"Are you ready."  
Draco shook his head and answered,  
"I want you to do something first."  
Harry looked into those beautiful eyes and answered,  
"Anything for you."  
Draco looked around to see the pub was empty except for 2 old wizards sitting quietly at the bar. Draco took his neckless for containing the ring. Harry looked confused at Draco giving him the neckless. Draco explained,  
"I want us to wear our rings from this day forward it's silly wearing it around our necks for so long it was only meant to be till Ron and Hermione found out."

Harry nodded after watching the blonde closely he had not realised that t had affected Draco so badly but he needed to remember he was putting Draco under a lot of stress with going to see Ginny and bringing around 2 babies into their family when they were still so vulnerable.

Harry took his ring off the neck that he also wore around his neckless no matter what. He placed it in Draco hand and got down on one knee. He took Draco a=hand and said openly,  
"Draco Malfoy you have opened my eyes to more than ever imagined possible. You are the truth love of my life and I've been idiot for waiting this long to put your ring on your fingers. Will you give me the honour of allowing me right now?"

Draco sure his heart stopped beating that moment Harry had gotten down on one knee. The surroundings of the leaky cauldron went black to Draco the only thing he could see was Harry amazing boatful face. Those amazing bright green eyes behind those very stupid round glasses.

Draco opened his mouth but his voice never made a sound. Draco nodded his head his eyes shinnying bright with excitement and not being able to keep his lips from forming into a big smile. Harry slide the ring up Draco's long and slender finger. Harry stood up embraced Draco into a long meaningful hug until Draco opened his eyes and whispered lovingly,  
"Will you also do me the honour of letting me place a ring on your finger?"  
Draco and Harry broke apart and Harry answered,  
"With pleasure Mr Malfoy."  
He held out his hand willingly as Draco slid the ring up his finger without problems.  
Harry put his arms around Draco's waist pulling him closer. Draco put arms around Harry neck leaning in for a kiss when a booming voice sounded across the pub stopping everyone on there track and making Harry and Draco jump apart.  
"Harry! What do you think you're doing!"  
Hagrid was standing in the entrance to the leaky cauldron. Harry had forgotten that Hagrid was very friendly with the old bar man and still had friends that used the pub regularly.

He strode over to where Harry and Draco where standing his voiced boomed again,  
"Malfoy! What's going on here?"  
Draco muttered,  
"I knew I should have stopped you he going to cause a scene and it's going be in all newspapers by morning."  
Harry turned to Draco and replied,  
"We are not going to keep running and hiding I did enough of that when I was 17."  
Harry turned to Hagrid who black beard was now mostly grey along with this hair. His bushy eyebrow where meeting due to him frowning.  
Harry answered,  
"Hagrid please sit down and I will explain."  
Hagrid answered angrily,  
"He's a death eater."  
Draco answered angrily,  
"My fathers was I did what I had to survive."  
Harry nodded and replied,  
"It's true if it wasn't for Draco and his mother I wouldn't be standing here without either of them. He was found innocent by the ministry and I believe he has changed his ways."  
Hagrid asked,  
"Is this something to do with why your no longer with Ginny."  
Harry sighed he didn't want ruin Hagrid memory of Ginny with telling tails on her. He wanted to not share burden of what happened with more people than needed.  
Harry answered,  
"Let's grab a table and sit down and talk." 

888

Harry did tell Hagrid everything in muggle London (They decided the leaky cauldron just wasn't safe enough.) There own lives they were responsible but ruining Ginny name to the wizarding community was not acceptable.

Harry looked at his watch has Hagrid left them to go and meet up with his brother grawp. He sighed and Draco looked at him sharply and asked,  
"Are you regretting telling him?"  
Harry answered,  
"No, I like Dumbledore did trust Hagrid with my life he one of the most loyal people I have ever met and was my first friend in the wizarding community."

Draco had never thought much of Hagrid no wonder he just thought he was exact like his father bit when he stopped and spoke to these people there was a lot more to them then he ever first thought.  
Harry ex0lained,  
"I wanted to go and see Teddy before going to see Ginny but the appointment to see Ginny o9s at exactly 2pm and to is already 1.30pm."  
Draco suggested,  
"Go and see Ginny, I have to go and post a letter to my mother and take my pain potion I'll meet you in Teddy's room at St. Mungos later."

Harry gave Draco one last meaningful hug and kiss before disappearing with a crack leaving Draco to walk back thought the pub of whispering people and use the fire to travel home.

Thanks for reading😊

Please review….


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

Sorry about the long wait between chapters I promise I will update as soon as possible but with working more and judging for a group on here it does take me a little longer.

Thank you for your reviews I am happy to hear what you think about my chapter not sure if anyone noticing where this is going yet?

What is everyone doing for valentines? I'm sitting here writing for you guys because I love you all 3

Warning: AU, Male/Male paring, sexual content and strong language. This story is rated at M if you do not like then do not read you have been warned!

Please remember to review your thoughts.

Chapter 10

Harry stood the other side of the door for the long-term ward at St. Mungos. Harry knew from experience there were two main wards off this floor one was for mental illness and one for physical injuries. Harry thanked his lucky star for that. Spending his days listening to Lockhart talk about he can now do joined up writing was very trying when he felt 100% well. He hated the thought of putting Ginny in a place like that. He knew she was a very kind and loving person. He had spent years with her sleeping in same house as her, playing quidditch with her, Christmas and birthday not mention the time at Hogwarts.

The door creaked open a few inches and a face appeared at the door. The witch looked Harry up and down coldly. Harry managed to say,  
"I have an appointment to see Ginny Weasley."

Without speaking she held put her hand for the appointment form. Harry handed he the form with a slightly shaking hand. She snatched it from him quickly and slammed the door on his face refusing him access until the witch in question had confirmed it with the other healers.

Harry could feel his anxiety getting the better of him. He closed his eyes and breathed in though this nose and out through his mouth. He thought to himself come on Harry pull yourself together it same girl back then just last time you saw each other she had a blade to your fiancé's throat. Before he could think of happier thoughts the door to the ward creaked open. He eyes snapped open at once and he was face with the same unpleasant women. She ordered sharply,  
"Come!"  
Harry slipped through the door pausing allowing the witch to lock the door behind him. He swallowed hard trying to keep his emotions and uneasy feeling at bay. Harry followed the healer as she marched on ahead. She turned off the main ward onto what Harry thought was a side ward but was pleasantly surprised to find a small but comfortable looking sitting room.

It was a square room with 4 soft looking armchairs and a sofa. A roaring fire was in the fireplace. There were a few wooden tables set you around the room with games set up on them. There were several doors off this same sitting room, Harry presumed they were to different part of the wards. The healer said sharply,  
"Wait here, she will join you shortly."

The healer walked out the room without another glance in Harry's direction and slammed the door behind her. Harry sighed, it wasn't warm welcome he was hoping for. Maybe coming here wasn't his brightest idea after all. He knew Hermione and Luna had both visited a few times he should have asked them more question of how well Ginny was doing.

The clock in the corner of the round clicked loudly driving Harry mad, He wanted to hex it clean off the wall, but it was not the clocks fault he thought bitterly it was his guilt creeping up for leave Ginny in here without visiting for so long.

The was a creaking sound at the door slid open and two women appeared. The first dressed in the usual healer robes, her long sleek dark brown hair tied up in a bun and too much make up to be attractive. She stepped aside and led Ginny Weasley into the room.

She stood there for a moment without looking. Harry held his break unsure if Ginny was going turn and walk away or throw the first object she came in contact with. She did nothing but just stare at Harry. He stared back at her unable to break the eye contact. He had noticed that she had lost weight on her face and had a considerably large bump in front her with 8 weeks to go till she gave birth to twins. Harry never witnessed pregnancy or births before other then Hermione (He was not present at the birth) he was unsure if that was small for twins.

Her red hair was still as bright as ever, a little limp around her pale skin but was a fiery as ever in the light. Her natural brown eyes were slightly glassy and unfocused. It must be the potion Harry had thought to himself. She stood there still as a statue it freaked Harry out so see her just staring unblinking at him. He swallowed nervously trying to steady his breathing.

The healer whispered something to Ginny's ear she responded by bowing her head and walking more like waddling towards a near chair and sitting down gently. The healer took one next to her and indicated for Harry take the one opposite the pair of them.

They sat in silence for a full ten minutes before The healer said to Ginny sweetly,  
"Ginny dear, Harry come to see you why don't you say hi."  
Ginny said emotionally,  
"Hello, Harry."  
He said back quietly,  
"Hello, Ginny, How are you?"  
Ginny replied,  
"I feel great thank you"

Harry did not like way Ginny was answering it was like speaking to an emotionless robot even worst then Draco when he was being stubborn. The glassiness of her brown eyes was stopping him from seeing her truth emotions.

The healer stood you and answered,  
"I have to go and check on something I'll be back shortly if you need me press the panic button."

Harry nodded, and she left the room. He stood up and crouch in front of Ginny and whispered,  
"What are they done to you, I need to speak to the real you."

Ginny blinked, her eye glassiness wore off a moment she whispered,  
"Harry?"  
he smiled warmly and whispered,  
"I'm here Gin, what have they done to you?"  
Ginny smiled before the mist covered her eyes leaving the emotional robot in place of the girl he once knew.

No, he thought I need to get the information out of her. He called little louder,  
"Ginny Please!"  
She turned her head from side to side like trying to shake something off and reopened her yes and said very quietly,  
"They are watching and listening to us they think I'm emotionally unstable. Why are you here? Thought you wanted Malfoy in your bed."

Harry answered quieter still remembering what she said about they were listening,  
"Ginny I've been worried about you, I thought this might be place you needed for help. I'm here for you and the babies. You wrote asking for me to see you. I am still with Draco but your important to me too."

Harry looked onto her brown eyes. They kept focused on him this time. Harry noticed the hurt in her eyes are the mentioned of Draco, but she didn't push him away or throw anything or scream. She answered,  
"Why would you want to see me when you have such a perfect life out there?"  
Harry smiled and replied,  
"It far from perfect, I wanted to know how you and the twins were."  
Ginny took down at his hand that was rest of her shoulder noticing the engagement ring. She commented,  
"You marrying Malfoy that why you're here isn't it."  
Harry sighed, he slide the ring into his pocket and replied,  
"Yes I am but that not why I'm here Ginny I'm here to see how you're getting on I been applying for visitation rights to see you for ages they kept getting denied."  
Ginny replied,  
"We are all getting on well thank you. I've been told if I keep progressing this way I will get to go to Ron and Hermione's wedding under supervision."

Harry smiled his heart skipped a beat that Ginny might be out around the time she gave birth. Draco wouldn't be so happy to hear that.  
Harry answered,  
"That great news Gin, do you know what you're having."  
Ginny replied,  
"They think could be boy and a girl who one could be late developing and could end up being two boys have to wait and see."

The healer reappeared before Harry could response he quickly let go at once standing up quickly. She smiled and sat back down next to Ginny handing her a potion. She drank it without any protest. When Harry and turned back to Ginny she was back to her emotionless robot state.

The healer announced,  
"Sorry but It's almost dinner time and we ask visitors to leave a dinner time."  
Harry nodded in agreement and understanding.

Harry gathered his cloak to leave the room after he had hugged Ginny goodbye and promised to visit soon. The healer waited for Ginny to be out of ear shot before she turned back to Harry and asked,  
"Are you the father of her twins?"  
Harry nodded. The healer sighed and replied,  
"Have you got their room set up?"  
Harry looked confused and opened his mouth the question further when the healer sighed and began talking,  
"You haven't been told have you? The twins cannot stay here. They will need be removed from her soon as she given birth for their own protection. They will be visiting your house to assure you have everything 2 weeks prior to their birth. Gooday Mr Potter."

She walked away before he was able answer back of if this was a wise idea and he was quickly being ushered out the doors at the other end of the ward by the unhappy healer he had to injure on the way to the sitting room.

Harry thought as door slammed shut on him this wasn't his day. Now not only had he got to explain Ginny was going to be returning at Ron and Hermione's wedding but also their children would be living permanently instead of shared responsibility until she was allowed to leave this hell hole also known as St. Mungos.

Why did everything have to come crashing down every time he got happy?

Thanks for reading

Please review 😊


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys,

I hope you liked my last chapter but I only got 1 review, thank you to that one person.

Warning: AU, Male/Male, Mpreg, Sexual content and strong lnauage in some chpter.

Chapter 11

Draco landed on the hard kitchen floor on Grimaud Place. He huffed pulling himself up to his feet. He needed a softer flooring another reason why he wished this pregnancy would over with.

He put a hand to a stomach he liked keeping her safe. Did he just refer to it as her? He smiled to himself as he made his way toward their potion cupboard pulling out his pain relief potion. He noticed how low his stock was getting, he needed to stock up on more again. He did not know for sure the sex of the baby but he thought it was a girl.

Kreacher appeared in the kitchen with a cracking sound a little startled by the appearance of Draco. He bowed lowly and croaked out,  
"Master Draco."  
Draco stood a little straight and ordered,  
"Make sure my pain relief potion is on the list of things to collect."  
He answered,  
"Yes master."  
Draco asked,  
"Where is everyone? Where is Weasley and Granger?"  
Kreacher answered,  
"Kreacher doesn't know master, Mrs Cissy Malfoy, Master mother is in the sitting room."

Draco headed whipped around quickly his neck hurt and answered with alarm  
"What!"  
Kreacher said again,  
"Mrs Cissy Malfoy arrived ten minutes ago says she has important things to talk to master Draco about much too important for Kreacher to understand."  
Draco wasn't sure if he was happy to see her after last few weeks or concerned why she would leave his father and come all this way without making the plans before hand in a letter.  
Draco ordered,  
"Okay bring up tea for me and my mother."  
Kreacher answered,  
"Yes master."

He bowed as Draco left the room to find out what waited in the sitting room.  
He stood behind the closed door that led to the sitting room. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He was greeted by his mother sitting near the fire. She stood up at the sight of him. Her small figure seemed smaller still he noticed. He noticed a shimmer over her skin. He realised it was a glamour charm at once, he knew the spell only too well using it on himself for a long time. She walked toward him with a smile plastered on her face. She embraced him into a hug and whispered,  
"Draco, I'm so thankful you are okay. I was so concerned when you did not reply to my messages."

Draco broke the embrace at these words and replied,  
"I was writing you a letter just now, I was planning to send it off tonight. You can't have come all this way just because of a letter."  
Narcissa replied,  
"I can come to see my son whenever I choose, can't I?"  
Draco caught a warning look in his mother ice blue eyes. He smiled and drawled,  
"Of course mother."  
Draco took the seat opposite to where his mother had been sitting. Narcissa resumed her seat next to the fire.  
Draco answered look at the floor,  
"what I wanted to talk to you about is better in person."  
Narcissa looked up surprised but did not reply. Draco took a deep breath and explained,  
"Teddy Lupin was taken to St. Mungos last night. Andromeda turned up naturally being his legal guardian. She admitted she never really spoken to him about his father's abilities. I questioned her telling her it was wrong her to do so."  
Narcissa answered,  
"I wouldn't call that interesting news Draco. He is just a boy and doesn't need to find out his father the monster you tell your children about just yet."  
Draco asked,  
"You agree with keeping certain facts from children?"  
Narcissa answered,  
"Why give them information to process before they are not ready to handle it unless there is no other choice."  
Draco narrowed his eyebrows and asked,  
"Have you kept information from me mother?"  
She sighed and asked,  
"What in merlin's name would make you feel that way?"  
Draco explained,  
"Well, I confronted her about keeping things from Teddy. In burst of anger she replied I should ask my mother about keeping secrets. When I later questioned her again she said meant nothing by it."  
Narcissa jumped up. He had seen the look of anger in her eye even if it did not show on her face (due to the glamour charm) she burst out in rage,  
"What! How dare she! She has no right to say such things after all the damaged she has caused in the past."  
Draco asked more loudly,  
"If there something, tell me."  
Narcissa muttered,  
"Why is this house elf so slow should be punished. Your guests could die of thirst by the time he gets back"  
Draco answered louder,  
"Hermione is very against punishments of house elves. Believes they should have as much right of any of creature and a paying wage. Do not avoid my question what is it you have kept from me?"  
Narcissa sniffed and snapped,  
"Muggle borns, this is the problem when you let them in. They try and change things that have worked well for hundreds of years."  
Kreacher appeared with tea and biscuits. He poured the tea and placed the biscuits out.  
Draco began to speak once more,  
"Mother whatever it is you don't have to hide it from me. I'm not some child anymore I can handle anything"  
She snapped angrily,  
"Andromeda has only ever caused me heart ache and grief why do you think I never went to see her when Harry suggested I did? Don't give me that hard talk that you can handle anything Draco Malfoy, you collapsed in the street!"  
Draco voice got louder still,  
"You been talking with pansy. I did not collapse Pansy is being over dramatic."  
Narcissa shot back,  
"No Draco you curled into a ball in the middle of the street there were more than a dozen witnesses. People talk Draco!"  
Draco snapped back,  
"It was nothing, just a passing pain. One of the great miracles of pregnancy. It was gone and soon as it came. The healers said nothing to worry about."  
Narcissa shouted,  
"Draco you carry my genes. I couldn't carry you to full term you don't have a chance in hell to carry yours to full term. You have no idea how much danger you could be in."  
Draco retorted,  
"I'm perfectly fine. So, stop changing the subject we are talking about why you are keeping secrets from me!"  
Narcissa get out a sigh and said thought gritted teeth,  
"I told you there nothing! Why are trying to make out I keeping something from you?"  
Narcissa and Draco where both standing by this point. Draco grabbed his wand but Narcissa did not grab hers. He could see the worried look in her eyes in case she lost control of her magic again and hurt him or his child.  
Draco asked angrily,  
"Then why are you getting so defensive Mother?" 

The door flew open before Draco or Narcissa could speak. There was flash and both Draco and Narcissa wand flew in different direction. Draco looked at doorway to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
Draco asked annoyed,  
"What do you three think you playing at?"  
Harry didn't answer Draco but turned toward Narcissa and commanded,  
"Step away from him."

Narcissa took a few steps back.  
Draco asked again,  
"What is going on here?"  
Harry grabbed him into a hug and asked,  
"Draco are you okay?"  
Draco snapped back,  
"Of course I am Potter I am just speaking with my mother."  
Narcissa answered,  
"I know you must think I'm a terrible mother the way I lost control before but I'd never do anything to hurt my son on purpose."  
Harry looked coldly at Narcissa and answered,  
"No but you would prefer it if he wasn't carrying our child."  
She didn't respond giving him as much conformation as needed.  
Draco repeated himself again,  
"What do you think you are doing crashing in like this could knocked the door entered politely."  
Harry explained,  
"Well you didn't turn up to see Teddy. I arrived back second after Ron and Hermione."  
Hermione said in high pitched voice,  
"we heard raised voices thought you were in trouble."

Narcissa huffed and spoke angrily,  
"Only trouble being caused here is interfering trouble makers getting involved when I'm trying have a private family conversation. Why are you even still staying here Draco you have a whole manor you inherited."  
Draco answered,  
"We just haven't got round to-"

Draco stopped dead sentence as he turned back to his mother. Her poorly controlled glamour charm must have stopped working by the shock of Harry's spell.

Narcissa Malfoy was still small and skinny, Her straight blonde hair fell limply around her face. Her usual bright blue yes that were full of life looked sad and hurt. Her eye were both puffy as if she had been crying and her one eye have purple and black mark around it.  
Draco asked alarmed,  
"Mother have in merlin name as happened to your eye?"  
she gasped covering her black eye immediately,  
"Nothing it looks worse than it is."  
Hermione asked,  
"Mrs Malfoy did someone attack you?"  
Narcissa answered,  
"No it's a simple mis understanding."  
Harry suggested,  
"Should we call the auror department?"  
Narcissa shook her head.

Draco looked into the fire as he spoke, he said quietly,  
"It was father wasn't it?"

No one dared breath was a moment. Narcissa refused to meet anyone eye and replied quietly,  
"Yes, well, not exactly."  
Harry pressed,  
"What does that mean exactly?"

Draco yelled picking up his wand,  
"I'm going to kill him this time he's gone too far!"  
Narcissa grabbed her sons arm, and told him,  
"Please Draco, you dint understand"

Narcissa sat back in the chair beside the fire and began to explained,  
"Astoria turned up in France. I came back to our country house in France to find her sitting next to my husband. She told me I was to leave when I demanded to know what she was talking about they kicked me out. Lucuis just stood back staring into space like it didn't bother him. She is much more than just a small mistake like he promised me. She can't get you to agree to what she wanted Draco. She got herself pregnant with a Malfoy heir but you wouldn't marry her so she taking over my role as Lucuis wife. You haven't sighed the paper work or picked a secret keeper. The day she marries Lucuis she becomes lady of Malfoy manor and their child becomes the heir. she can get him to do whatever she likes."

Her words wrung through the room. Draco thought to himself he had been so stupid waiting so long sort out the documents for Malfoy manor. The horrible sensation he waited far too long crept inti his stomach then into his chest making it hard to breath all of a sudden.

Thank you fi reading

Pl3ase take your time to leave a review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys,

Sorry been very busy and rather ill too. I know you been waiting a while for this chapter to be completed. It is a lot of talking but please bear with me It will pick up again shortly.

Warning: Strong language, M-preg, Sexual content and male/male paring

Do not like then do not read you have bene warned!

I do not own harry potter in anyway or form.

Please review your thoughts

Chapter 12

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. He was letting his family down yet again with Malfoy manor. His lungs felt like there were on fire. He slid down into a sitting position on the floor but nothing made any difference. Harry sunk on to his knees at Draco side he explained,  
"Draco you are having a panic again. Try and breathe deeply and slowly."  
Draco could feel the tears ready to spring from his eye. He looked into Harry's face.  
He said soothingly,  
"Breathe in deeply and out slowly."  
a few moments later Draco chest started to become easier. He muttered,  
"I've let you down mother, with Malfoy manor, With this baby and with my lifestyle."  
Narcissa also crouched beside him and said,  
"Everything fine Dragon. You haven't let me down, you can still claim Malfoy Manor before it's too late. I am happy with your choice if you are happy. it's mother job to worry your making right choices."  
Narcissa pulled him into another hug but let go quickly. Draco nodded and turn to Harry who pulled him from the floor helping him sit on the sofa opposite where his mother was sitting once more.

Draco turned his head towards Hermione who was standing frozen in doorway. Draco asked,  
"Granger can you find the paper work like before?"  
Hermione took a deep breath and replied,  
"I'm not sure."  
Draco argued,  
"You did before when they wouldn't operate."  
She took the seat next to Narcissa and sighed and responded,  
"It was different, I knew where to look I had attended the hearing. I knew where about they would be filed these papers I have no idea what part of the department they are in and how long could take plus so many questions."  
Harry asked,  
"Hermione, please can you please try?"  
Hermione reasoned,  
"I'm not meant to be in the office while I'm on maternity leave I was told i have to take 6 months off work.  
Harry questioned,  
"Hermione is there nothing you can do."

Harry had no kind of fondness toward the manor. In his opinion he would happily burn the place to the ground and dance naked over the ashes. However, it happened to be his pregnant fiancé's childhood home. With Draco hormones being so high lately the last thing he needed was course him more pain and upset. He already knew how dangerous it was to Draco to carry a baby and how easily he could lose their child.

Hermione looked up at the two men sitting across at her. She rubbed the mark where to had the word mudblood carved in her arm from the day they were captured and taken to Malfoy manor. She answered,  
"I can't guarantee anything but I can ask my friend check out send me papers of still there but if Astoria has managed to change your fathers mind and got him to retract the paper work have it change little I can do paper work wise. You could always take it to court and state your cause as being the eldest and first-born heir and this child is the second born and out of wedlock. Hopefully it does not have to come to that. I will see what I can do"

She left the room closely followed by Ron who didn't want stay in a room with two angry and upset Malfoys present.

The moment they left the room Narcissa muttered,  
"I've been such a fool."  
Draco said quietly,  
"I am to blame mother. I should have made sure she went for an abortion. I thought I could scare her away and she wouldn't dare go after you and father again."  
Narcissa answered,  
"No you are not to blame Draco I should have notice the signs and cursed his balls off straight away."  
Harry said strongly,  
"Hermione will find it. I can't remember a time anyone beat Hermione. In a way she was even right about half blood prince."  
Draco turned to Harry and replied,  
"That the book that you got the spell out of when I cut your chest to shreds in our sixth year?"

Harry looked down at the floor, he knew it was a statement not a question that Draco was asking. It did not make the situation any better he was to blame for it and there was terrible wrongs in the past too. Cutting Draco like that haunted his dream for weeks. That day he had let his temper get the better for him. He had found out about Malfoy being marked and he not waiting for a explanation but went in for the attack.  
Draco took Harry hand and squeezed it slightly and whispered lovingly,  
"It doesn't matter it's the past."  
Harry responded,  
"It matters to me."  
Draco answered,  
"I'm sure I was enough of a shit over the years to deserve it. Hopefully I have redeemed myself lately."  
Harry smiled a replied,  
"most definitely Mr Malfoy."

Draco and Harry smiled at each other slightly blushing. Harry lips brushed against Draco who accepted his kiss willingly and happily as he felt a kick in his stomach stronger than before. He put a hand to his stomach and could help but smile.  
Harry asked in alarm,  
"Draco are you ok? Is the baby ok?"  
Draco smiled and replied,  
"We are fine don't worry. I think baby likes it when your near. It just kicked."

Harry could hardly believe what Draco just said. He sat there stunned for a moment before Draco pressed Harry hand to his stomach and felt the tiny kick.

Narcissa broke the silence and replied,  
"Yes feeling your baby kick is one the most magically feeling in the world, better than even your first spell."  
Draco nodded ginning but the smile didn't linger for long due to Narcissa next words,  
"I'm sorry, I cannot remain sitting here. I have to find Andromeda."  
Harry and Draco broke apart immediately and Draco burst out,  
"Hang on one minuet did you not say only moment ago that she only ever caused you problems?"  
Narcissa looked at the floor and muttered,  
"Maybe I over reacted slightly."  
Harry questioned,  
"why do you want to see Andromeda?"  
Narcissa smirked and replied,  
"Well I thought you wanted me to see my sister potter!"

Harry was wrong about Draco's attitude coming from his father most of it seemed to come from his mother. Two Draco's was more than he could handle.  
Draco sighed getting rather annoyed with his mother attitude why would she not give any of them a straight answer.  
He demanded,  
"Stop with the games mother? Why do you want to see aunt Andromida?"  
Narcissa looked directly at her son and answered,  
"That Granger girl was right there is probably right there is nothing she can do! There might be something I can do but i need to see Andromeda."  
Draco turned to look into Harry nervous face Draco asked,  
"Where will she be?"  
Harry replied,  
"At her house before going to visit Teddy."  
Narcissa held her head high once more like the woman Harry and Draco were use to seeing and told them,  
"Potter you need to fetch her to me we have much to discuss."  
Potter replied,  
"I'll go if you do something for me first lady Malfoy."  
She snapped,  
"Potter not is not the time for bargaining!"  
Harry stood up and retorted,  
"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy I think you owe me something back you have walked into my house with any sort of invitation, upset my fiancé and trying to order me around-"  
Narcissa was now standing two and raised her voice that was now slightly higher and her hand were curled into fists. She argued,  
"Potter this was my family home! this is ancient house of Black, I am one the last living relatives."  
Harry answered angrily,  
"Well if you are so concerned about the family name why are you so against our child? The child carried Malfoy, Potter and Black blood lines. Accept this child as all the blood lines connected, let Draco and me marry with your blessing."  
Narcissa looked directly into Harry's bright green eyes. She replied softly,  
"once you two set a date I will give you my blessing two your marriage and that child will be the heir in my eyes."  
Draco answered,  
"Then we shall set a date!"  
Harry questioned Narcissa,  
"Your word?"  
Narcissa nodded.  
Harry responded,  
"In that case I will go and fetch Andromeda."

Harry turned back to Draco who eyes were full of surprise at the conversation that had happened just in front of them. Harry kissed Draco lips a little more forcefully than early before and replied,  
"I''ll be back shortly please don't work yourself up while I'm gone."  
Draco nodded and replied,  
"Then please hurry back."

Harry left the room straight away with heading toward the kitchen to use the floo network. Draco turned toward his mother he was extremely happy with the progress of today she had told them she would willingly accept their child and heir to all the blood lines and that Harry was the only person Draco had to marry to get her blessing. He knew getting his father to agree would take nothing less than a miracle but he would take what was offered him at the moment. That still left his mothers strange attitude to why she was all of a sudden so insistent about seeing a sister she not spoken about or to for over twenty years.

Draco took the seat next to Narcissa and turned to see her face. This was so much easier when his bump was smaller Draco thought rather annoyed and told Narcissa,  
"Right mother, You can fool the other but not me. Why do you want to see your long lost sister so much?"  
Narcissa wouldn't meet Draco's eye. She stayed silent examining her shoes with great detail Draco noticed. He could not stand the silence anymore and shouted demandingly,  
"Mother stop ignoring my questions! ANSWER ME!"

The shouting seemed to break Narcissa out of her trance. She looked into her son face and her blue eyes meet his grey. How similar they were to his father she thought to herself but he was her Draco's. She took a deep breathe and answered,  
"Draco I've only ever not told you anything to protect you please understand this!"  
Draco demanded,  
"No lies just tell me the truth rather hear it from you then anyone else."  
She replied quietly,  
"This baby that Astoria Greengrass carries has as much entitlement to Malfoy manor as you do. You were also not convinced in wedlock and me, your father and my sister, Andromeda are the last living people to know that information."

Thank for reading please review for another chapter 😊 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys,

Sorry it been a while last few weeks have been difficult and very time tiring but I promised you an update and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer.

Warning- AU, male/male, M-preg, Strong language and Dark sexual scene.

Thank you for all the review much thanks and please keep on leaving your reviews.

I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form.

Chapter 13

Draco sat there stunned. Had his mother really just admitted that there may be some possible way he was not actually in fact the Malfoy heir. There was so many times in his unhappy childhood he dreamt to not have been born or born to a different family and now he was being told that he was just some ones bastard child that was just as bad this child Astoria carried had as much right to everything has he did.  
He asked quietly,  
"I am Lucius child?"  
Narcissa grabbed his hand and answered,  
"You are Lucius first born son and are entitled to everything you are his true heir!"  
Draco asked,  
"What happened?"  
Narcissa looked away and replied,  
"It all history now."  
Draco argued,  
"Mother this is serious please!"  
Narcissa answered,  
"It's my burden to bare. There are some things that your child should never know ever!"

Draco rubbed his bump slightly he knew he do anything to keep this little one safe even if it destroyed him in process. Draco said forcefully,  
"I need you to tell me, if I am to keep Malfoy manor I need to know what I'm up again."

Tears fell down Narcissa face silently she said through sniffs,  
"I can't bring myself to explain."  
Draco said he hoped was a much softer and more smoothing voice,  
"Then let me watch your memory."  
Narcissa pleaded,  
"Draco Please."  
Draco looked his mother directly in the eyes. He told her,  
"I need to know what I'm up against Mother. Before Harry and Andromeda come back."

He handed her a flask from the table (They were left all over the place in this house). Narcissa answered,  
"Before I do this please do not think had of me. I did love your father. We learnt to love one another afterwards."

Draco nodded him words failing him for one of the first times in his life. She gently polled a silver thing out of her head and placed it in the flask.

Draco accepted this quickly. He kissed his mother on her check before racing out the room as fast as he could in his pregnant state up the stairs.

He reached the room at the top and pulled the pensive out of the cupboard (It had been taken from Malfoy manor). He poured the memory in the bowl. He took a deep breath before jumped into the bowl after it.

He felt like he had been falling forever when he finally saw the floor coming closer and closer. He held his breath waiting for the impact. He landed on his feet quite normal. He opened his eye he had been squeezing them tightly from the moment he thought he was going to land on the ground in a heap.

He looked around at the surroundings and realised quite quickly he was at Malfoy manor. He was near his father's quarters not much had changed. A blonde woman stood a little ahead of him. Draco approached her very quietly he was sure Harry had told him you could not be seen but he didn't want to risk it uncase his mother sensed it.

He noticed she was wearing quite formal dress robes. Dark green tight bodice and black ruffle on skirt part to her knee. There was a green bow on the left side same colour as the top. Draco had never seen his mother wearing something so wrong. He mentally shook himself she was moving down the hallway closer to his father's quarters.

She looked over her shoulders. Draco noticed you worried look on her face. By the look of her she must have been around Draco age if not younger. She paused outside the door to his father's quarters and breathed deeply like she was trying to get the courage to knock.

With a shaky hand, she knocked on the door three time. Draco would tell she had little pleasure being here. He could feel she been forced to be there? A commanding voice ordered,  
"Enter."

She took another deep breath and pushed the door open and took a few small steps inside the door. Draco followed his mother inside. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach somewhere he shouldn't be. He should have listened to his mother maybe this was something children should never know details about there parents even if it was to save their tiles and property.

Narcissa didn't say anything and kept her head slightly bowed waiting t be spoken to. This shy young girl was nothing like the bold and proud woman that Draco now knew as his mother. Draco focused his attention on his father. He hair was much shorter tie at the back of his head with long dark robes not much changed Draco thought. There were less lines on his face and could be compared as quite handsome. He was very similar to Draco minus his long blonde hair and the cold look in his grey eyes.

Lucius lips went into a smirk at the sight of Narcissa and drawled,  
"Ah, Miss Black, I taken it you revived my invitation."  
Narcissa looked you and smiled and replied,  
"A member of staff told me to join you in your private quarters but I believe it would be unwise for me to stay before we are married."  
Lucius locked the door with a flick of his wand and smirked,  
"I personally asked you to attend me here so we could speak plainly without servants and staff listening in. Sit down."

Narcissa took the wooden chair next to a wooden table Lucius indicated for her to take while he took the other. He picked up the bottle wine asked,  
"Wine Miss Black?"  
She spoked timidly,  
"Yes please Mr Malfoy."  
He pour a healthy amount on each glass before putting the bottle back upon the table.  
Lucius began,  
"Maybe we should start getting to know each other on first name basis we are to be married as I am told and we get along so well at Hogwarts."  
Narcissa nodded and replied,  
"Yes we did. Seems a life time again now."  
Lucius took a drink out of his goblet and said in a quiet voice,  
"Yes that terrible incident with you eldest sister Andromeda. Such as silly girl but I'm sure in time she shall see the error of her ways."  
Narcissa didn't answer but looked down into her goblet of wine. Draco could tell by her face she was not much of a wine drinker at this point in her life but she looked less than 3 years out of Hogwarts.  
Lucius Carried on,  
"As both of our families know well that I was in fact to wed Andromeda once we both turned 25 but 3 months ago just after my 25th birthday I heard the alarming news that she had refused to be my bride only after very brief meeting with the witch in question. When my parents spoke to yours that could not apologise enough for the careless actions of their daughter and offered you as replacement. I was quite against the idea of marrying another black girl but I can see my replacement is very pretty tell me your age?"  
Narcisa who seemed to have been biting her tongue replied,  
"I am eighteen but will be nineteen days before the wedding."

Draco was little shocked that his mother was marrying her father as such a young age but then he thought she wasn't getting much of a say.  
Lucius lip curled and replied,  
"I'm sure your mother and father have already spoken to you on the importance of this arrangement. When I found out of your sister's betrayal to me and your own family I considered outing it but my father spoke to me. he wants me to unite our families still."  
Narcissa answered trying to sound brave,  
"I believe it is a wise idea Lucius."  
Lucius looked into Narcissa blue eyes as if seeing her in a different light. I glint was suddenly alight in his grey eyes. He stood up grabbing Narcissa arms and pulling her up out of the chair and told her,  
"To save the Black family name from becoming ruins means both you and your sister Bellatrix must make good marriages. Your sister married late last year. I'm willing you help at least try and restore some dignity to your Family name and marry you if you can give me an heir."

Narcissa mouth fell open. She was stilling staring into Lucius face. He started pulling her towards the bedroom. She tried to dig her heels into the floor and exclaimed,  
"What are you doing? Let go of me at Once."

Her demands came much more desperate and useless as he kicked the door to his bedroom and pulled her inside.  
She demanded once more,  
"What is the meaning of this!"  
Lucius answered,  
"As you are quite well aware I need to marry to produce an male heir. You mother did never manage such as task and I want to at least make sure you can."  
Narcissa argued,  
"There will be plenty time for that when we marry."  
Lucius laughed quite unpleasantly. And snapped,  
"I am not going stand by and allow your family to make a mockery of me twice. I need a family like yours that has strength to sucure my pureblood status but I will not be stuck with a wife who cannot conceive."  
Narcissa tried once more her voice becoming more high pitched at each try to make him see sense,  
"My Lord sleeping with me before the marriage could ruin my family name still further."

Draco wasn't sure if he could watch this scene unfold anymore was he seriously going to rape his mother? He wanted to scream loudly and kill his father the woman standing in front of him that he was pushing onto his bed with an evil look in his eye, That woman was going to be his wife and the mother of his heir.

He replied his face very close to hers as he pushed her one the bed,  
"I am going to make sure you can at least bare me children. When you realise you are pregnant we shall marry!"

He began to unfasten his trousers in a hurry. Narcissa breathed deeply and replied as boldly as such could muster,  
"Get on with it then."

Draco noticed the look of anger in his mother eyes. He backed as fast away as he could against the wall. Had he really seen what his father was capable of.

The room began to spin and reappeared. They were defiantly not in Malfoy manor anymore. They were sitting in a kitchen area. The kitchen was quite small. Draco looked around noticing his mother bright blonde hair clipped you in a bun. A black thick cloak covered her normal robes. The woman sitting oppersite his mother was none other than a younger version of Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda answered,  
"I am very happy it all worked out. What did mother say when you told her of how he treated you?"  
Narcissa looked down at her hand and replied,  
"She comforted me a great deal and told it point in life every woman must go through. She does not really understand. As soon as the marriage took place mother was made to leave. Only member of the family that was present at Draco's birth was Bella, His mother, Their family healer and a midwife."  
Andromida replied,  
"I never meant to leave you such an ordeal why could he not pick any family?"  
Narcissa answered,  
"Our blood line is very strong pureblood line. We are slowly dying out and less and less pureblood child are being born by the year. I am not the only one to have gone through that ordeal at Lucius hands am I sister?"  
Andromeda replied,  
"No you are not the only one but I do not plan to make to knowledge, does lucuis think?"  
Narcissa shook her head and replied,  
"no you left so soon it was unknown by anymore but myself I wouldn't even tell Bellatrix the information but I'm sure she known of your daughter other ways. What I need to know is your daughter going to make a claim for Malfoy inheritance?"  
Andromida replied,  
"thank you for allowing me to slip away undetected by anyone. I know you would have suffered a great lot this last year. Your son is the only a true heir in my eyes, my daughters father is ted tanks as far as everyone knows and have every intention of keeping it that way."  
Narcissa answered,  
"It would have been more bearable to have my family around but I was held in Malfoy manor until I gave birth he is a lot more accepting now he has a son and heir."  
Andromeda answered,  
""You are my sister and if I ever spoke the truth I would put you in such trouble it would break my own heart. Sister love is forever and always to the day I die I will keep our secret safe."  
Narcissa whispered,  
"Thank you, Then you understand why I cannot return to see you and your daughter again."  
Andromeda nodded sadly.  
She replied,  
"I long to have got a chance to hold my dear nephew but I understand."

Narcissa stood and replied,  
"I would not of made it out of the grounds if I had him with me it was only way I could slip away. I must leave now they will of notice my disappearance and I will have to answer to Lucius. I wish you well sister but this is goodbye."

The world spun again and Draco landed on the floor of a spare bedroom at Grimaldi place his face as white as a ghost.

Thank you for reading please review 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys,

Sorry it has been so long had a lot going on also wrote first two chapter for something new I wanted to work in. Called the next generation series please check it out and leave a review.

Warning – Male pregnancy, male/male and strong lanauge

I do not own harry potter in anyway

Please review

Chapter 14

Harry quickened his walking pace as he headed down the stairs and into the basement kitchen. Why on earth could Narcissa want to talk her sister? Had she not proved how very much to still loved her sister dearly back at Draco's birthday party but had still refused to act.

As Harry turned the corner into the kitchen he ran straight into Ron. Harry grabbed the wooden table to save himself from falling flat on his ass. Why was Ron down here hiding?  
Ron said,  
"What out mate."  
Harry replied,  
"I thought you gone with Hermione?"  
Ron shook his head and answered,  
"No, mione said she can work faster on her own and do you remember how angry she can get when she is disturbed her from work? So, she left me here told me to collect Rose"  
Harry grinned and so did Ron. He missed the limited amount of time they got to spend together these days with work and studying and relationships. Harry asked,  
"Why are you hiding in the kitchen."  
Ron muttered,  
"I just fire called mum to look after Rose a little longer as Draco's mother had turned up."

Kreacher appeared with a cracking nose. He bowed seeing Harry and said in a croaky voice,  
"Master! Is master wanting Kreacher to make a snack like Kreacher did for master Weasley?"  
Harry looked knowingly at Ron who tried to hide his smile. Harry answered,  
"No Kreacher I'm fine thanks but I think we have few more people join us for dinner."  
Kreacher bowed low once more and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.  
Ron asked,  
"Just escaped yourself does this mean she will be staying?"  
Harry explained quickly,  
"Narcissa is asking to speak to her sister. So, I have to go a find a way of convincing Andromeda to come and speak to her."  
Ron muttered,  
"I might clear off to the burrow for a few hours till Mione's back."  
Harry asked jokingly,  
"You don't want to stay and keep the peace while I'm gone?"  
Ron replied,  
"I'm not staying the same room as two angry Malfoys ones is bad enough on his own! I'd rather feel how I felt before my first quidditch match for the rest of my life!"

Harry did realise Ron had a point Malfoys did have a temper and wasn't nice to be on the receiving end which Harry had more time than he like to cared to remember.  
Harry replied,  
"Okay see you later."  
Ron asked,  
"You sure it's good idea to get them into the same room again after so long?"  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"No but she being very insistent and I promised I'd help."  
Ron gave Harry and very exasperated loom and answered,  
"That your Hero complex talking again like back in our fourth year when you waited for all the other champions in the lake."  
Harry answered,  
"There a lot resting on this if I get them together to speak Narcissa will without question or doubt accept this child as the true heir and accept mine and Draco marriage."  
Ron answered,  
"Our marriage is four weeks away. Hermione reminds me how many day and weeks. I wouldn't be surprised of she was counting down till the second. Good luck anyway mate I'll be off soon as you leave I'm not sticking around for the cat fight."

With those word Harry grinned at Ron before picking up some floo power throwing it in the fire wait for it to turn Green stepped in and said loudly and clearly Andromeda address.

Harry head began to spin as he was suck into the fireplace. He tightly shut his eyes trying to stop himself feeling sick. It was one of his less favourite magical way of traveling.

He landed in a heap on the floor of Andromeda kitchen floor. His glasses fell off as he hit the floor smashing. Harry climbed to his feet as he picked you the broken glasses. He reached in his pocket for his wand to find out his pocket was empty his ring and wand were both gone. Harry heart sank he must have dropped them in the drawing room when he helped Draco off the floor he thought. A figure approach him and tapped his glasses and muttered something. Harry quickly placed the glasses on his face thanking the figure for their help.

With his glasses back on his face now fixed Harry could see the person who had mended them was Andromeda. She smiled warmly at him and asked,  
"Harry what are you doing here? Is it Teddy?"  
Harry shook his head how was he meant to start this sort of conversation. He answered,  
"No Teddy is fine He's responding well to the potions I think. I am barer of bad news however."  
Andromeda took the arm chair his face full of worry once more and her hair was changing more pink and asked,  
"How so?"  
Harry could see a different way of wording it he was going to have to be blunt,  
"Your sister turned up at the house of black requesting to see you."  
Andromeda face changed at the mention of her sister. Her eyes hardened, her eye brows frowning. She questioned like she could barely believe it,  
"My sister?"  
Harry said,  
"Yes she - ."  
Andromeda replied angrily,  
"Narcissa has some nerve, Last time I spoke to my sisters together Bellatrix told me I was no sister of hers or Cissa's they left me standing there in pouring rain. Cissa would never go against her darling Lucius and bully of a sister Bella to speak with me."  
Harry knew Andromeda and her sister had some very unsorted issues but he had never wanted to remain in the middle of them. Harry bowed his head and replied,  
"That the thing Bellatrix died three years ago and she has left Lucius."  
Andromeda snorted and commented,  
"It's took the hair head that long to realise he's no good for her. Just twenty years too late."

Harry tried to explain,  
"I think it's a little more complicated than that."  
Andromeda sighed and said tiredly,  
"It always was where Narcissa is involved more drama I know she is Draco's mother but she is not worth the hassle. I'm sorry but you have had a wasted journey I have to go and see my Grandson he is my family."  
Harry stood you and answered trying to keep her calm but it was important to get her to Narcissa he knew Narcissa would never truly give her blessing if he failed.  
"Please I really think she needs your help. She said only you, her and Lucius are the only 3 who know the truth and that why she needs your help."

Andromeda seemed a little unnerved by this news and stood up instantly and asked,  
"Did she tell you what?"  
Harry answered,  
"No Draco was trying to get it out of her."  
She muttered something Harry couldn't hear and told him,  
"Fine I will give her ten minutes of my time but if this is one her many over the top diva moments I will be leaving I still need to see Teddy."

Harry nodded what on earth had made her change her mind so quickly. Harry saw her hair change from pinkish colour to perfect brown. Harry didn't want ask any more questions about their family issues he had enough of his own. He agreed and led the way back into the fire place and back to Grimuald Place.

Harry and Andromeda arrived through the fire in the kitchen, Harry led them through the house and into the drawing room on the second floor. Harry burst through the doors to find Narcissa alone sitting by the fire. Harry asked,  
"Where Draco?"  
Narcissa sighed and didn't look up and said in a broken voice,  
"I don't know upstairs somewhere I believe."  
Andromeda answered,  
"Harry please can I ask you to leave us we have something to talk about."  
Narcissa looked up at the sound of Andromeda voice and replied as she wiped tears away,  
"Yes we do."

Harry was more than Happy to leave the sisters to it and hope that Draco was okay and he not stressed himself out too much.

Draco landed feet first on the floor of the spare bedroom. His legs felt week and unsteady. He slowly backed away from the pensive. He wished he took his mothers words for it and let her have her privacy. He backed up and felt the wall behind him. He slowly slid down the wall onto the floor. He couldn't unsee it now. He heard his mobile phone beep again he took it out of his pocket realised it was one of his old contacts from his escorting days. He screamed loudly in frustration and threw it against the wall opposite. He pulled his knees up as close to his chin as he could which was a bit of a struggle these day due to his growing baby bump.

He had just wittiness what his father was really capable of. If he could willing rape his future wife and mother to he of his child and her sister before her, he could do anything and feel nothing he really was a monster. His father had always made him feel bad that he had standards to live up to. In school his father made him feel like he needed to get better grades than Granger by anyway possible because of her blood status which made his grow to detest her passionately but honestly it was because of her brains and how his father made him feel.

After leaving school his mother and father had been very driven about finding him a wife so he could marry and produce an acceptable heir with his future pure blood line. He always left a little upset for letting his mother and father down but now he found out the whole truth he was angry and wanted to kill the bastard.

Death was too easy for him he should be painfully tortured for how he hurt his mother. He deserved nothing less than being painfully tortured for hours until he begged for forgiveness.

The door creaked open as Draco placed his forehead against his knees. He would have happily curled up into a ball and lay for hours crying. He knew he couldn't he wasn't a kid anyone and being an adult mean you didn't get to do that you had to stand up be brave and fight even if that means doing a few wrong things.

Moments later there was something at his side kneeling. Harry soft and lovely voiced asked worriedly,  
" Draco what's happened? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breathe didn't have a choice he had to be strong, His child depended on him to survive he didn't have a choice to fall apart. He looked up at the emerald green eyes that was staring worriedly at him.  
He took about deep breath and answered,  
"I should have never asked mother for her memories. She was right there are certain things your children should never know this is what Andromeda was talking about?"  
Harry asked,  
"Draco what happened? What did you see?"  
Draco was unsure how he could put into words what he seen him mother go through she was practically a prisoner at Malfoy manor until the day he was born because of him she had been trapped in a loveless marriage for over 20 years. Draco opened his mouth but couldn't make the words come out of his mouth he lifted a very shaky and pale hand and pointed the pensive. Harry locked over in the direction Draco had pointed.

Harry who seemed to have got the hint that Draco couldn't bring himself to say the words stood up and walked over to the pensive and breathed,  
"The memory is in there?"  
Draco nodded and remain still and closed his eyes. The moment he did the images of his mother being forced to do something she was obviously very uncomfortable with and how his father reacted. He shot his eye wide open again but Harry was no longer n the room. There was no point looking around the room for him Draco knew he gone inside the pensive.

Thank you for reading please review. 😊


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys**

 **Sorry it taken so long thank yu all my reviews**

 **Please enjoy and let me know what you think Chapter 15**

Harry Landed feet first on the bedroom floor. Draco was stilling sitting on the floor. His bed was really starting to hurt sitting on the the hard floor. He couldn't face the conversation that his mother was having just two floors below. He had found out today alone that he not been created between two adults making love but he had been from rape. The day he was convinced must be the wprstday of his life he thought misrierly as a tear slid down his face.

Harry approached him and sat down oppersite Draco. His face was rather white and astonished by what he has just witinessed. Harry said gently,  
"Draco."  
Draco shook his head if he opened his mouth he wasn't sure what he would sayhe coudnt remember how to make his voice work.  
Harry said,  
"It's not your fault."  
Draco looked up into Harry kind perfect caring eyes. How could he know how he was feeling? If he had not been concived his mother could have left Malfoy manor instead of it becoming her prison for the next 9 months of the she could have gotten away with Andromida. Dracoopened his mouth and croacked out,  
"It was rape."  
Harry looked at the floor and answered,  
""Yes and no."  
Drco could feel every part of his body surging with anger,  
"There isno yes and no about it. She was no way she could have refused him and she had to live with his for many years after because of me!"

Harry reached for Draco hard. Harry replied,  
"A lot of people do and say what they need to knew they need to survie."  
Draco whispered,  
"Why didn't she run for it straight after and save herself from a life of heart break and turtore. Why would anyone pick to stay with him."  
Harry looked at floor for a moment before looking back into those grey eyes. They were fullor worry, questions and sadness.  
Harry answered quietly,  
"He would have been keeping a close eyes on her so she couldn't. He would have had her followed till he knew if she was pregnant and then soon as he knew it was too late to leave. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes he didwith Andromida."  
Draco could see that Harry was compeltly right but it did not make the suittation any better.

Draco breathed deeply he still felt very drained from hos first panic attack last thing he needed was another pne to fonoshed him. Ahae had made as promise to himself and his child before entering the pensive that he couldn't run and hide when thing got though anymor3 like he did as a child. He was no longer a little boy he was going to a parent top a child he have to be the string one for both of there sakes he could not relay on Harry toHarry them both. He had to show everyone he was strong and they were going to surve and not show everyone that he was was thos weak arrgont little snobby boy he always been seen as.

Harry held out a hand to Draco woth worry in his eyes. Draco took it pushing up off the floor (getting off the floor woth 5 month pregnant belly was no an easy task these days). Draco asked Harry,  
"Is mother speaking woth aunt Andromida?"  
Harry nodded. Draco turned and answered,  
"Good ot time to get any unanswered questions out of the way." 

Harry protested all the way down two flights of stairs about Draco should be taking it easy and no male pregnancy had made it to full term he needed to not get stressed if he wanted to see himself live this year out. Copying Granger word for word Draco though with a smile some things never change.

Draco stopped outside the door pressed his hear to the door he could not hear a word that was being said the other side a very strong muffio charm had been used. Draco should have known his mother wasn't that stupid she was in a house that was now owned by someone else.

Harry who also had tried to listen n at the door so suggested,  
"Maybe extendable ears might be able to pick something up?"  
Draco looked at Harry and shook his head and replied,  
"No, it won't work these charms are too strong I think. Only way going to hear if we go into the room."  
Harry lifted his wand and casted an unlocking charm,  
"Alohomora."  
Harry tired pushing the door but it would not budge. Draco took his wand out of his packet and muttered something Harry could not catch as the door clicked and the lock was removed.

Harry looked questionably at Draco he replied,  
"Old family locking spell mother and father would use it when arguing so not to be interrupted till they had sorted the matter or could not stand to look at each other a moment longer. I know I'm poor excuse for a Malfoy but I'm still a Malfoy and know some of the family secretes."  
Harry asked hand on the door,  
"Ready?"  
Draco swallowed hard he really did not want to know any more about this but he couldn't stop now how could he fight for Malfoy manor with only half the story. His father was bound to tell Astoria the full story if he thought she stood a chance of claiming Malfoy manor.

He muttered,  
"As ready as I'll ever be let's get it over with."

Draco pushed the heavy door as it opened. As the door creaked open Andromeda and Narcissa broke apart. His mother looked close to tears once again and Andromeda's face was red with rage.  
Andromeda was the first to find her voice and snapped angrily,  
"Did no one ever teach you to knock boy?"  
Draco answered,  
"You don't knock when you're a Malfoy you go right in head held high."  
Andromeda turned to her sister who eyes seemed to have softened the moment Draco had appeared maybe a mother love did Concore everything after all Harry thought. Andromeda commented towards Narcissa,  
"I see you taught him the pure blood ways well."  
Narcissa replied,  
"Draco is the one decent thing I did in this world."  
Draco asked bluntly,  
"So is it true? Tonks is indeed my half-sister not my cousin?"  
Andromeda eyes narrowed as the sound of her daughter. Narcissa nodded keeping her tears from falling once more. Andromeda asked angrily,  
"Why in merlin's name have you told him? Our last promise together we were to keep the secret to the day we die."  
Draco spoke before anyone could,  
"I have a right to know who my family are!"  
Harry stood in front of Draco as if to shield Draco for there angry glares and unkind words they were close to saying. Harry suggested,  
"Why don't we all sit down we all have questions to ask."

The room was silent for moment while everyone considered the suggestion. Everyone took a seat sitting there looked very awkward at everywhere did each other.  
Harry took charge of the situation.  
"Now why don't we take it in terms asking and answering questions? Draco you can ask the first question."  
Draco looked at Harry pretty impressed with his skills to get a whole room to do as he asked.  
Draco asked again,  
"So Tonks is my sister and not my cousin and had as much entitlement to Malfoy manor as this child Astoria carries does?"

Neither sister looked like they wished to answer this question. Narcissa finally looked towards her son and answered,  
"Yes if Dora knew of the entitlement when your father dies she should could have claimed a right."  
Andromeda relied darkly,  
"Yes she could have but she now dead. She grew up believing Ted Tonks was her father and he took that role very seriously until the day he died. We had agreed to raise her with her knowing Ted as her father I'd rather her have not known the horror of her conception. She and Ted, my family were killed by the person her real father called master."  
Narcissa turned to her sister and said through her tears,  
"Dromida please you have to believe me. We wanted nothing more to do with the dark lord. The day he disappeared was one the happiest days of my life. I had my son and even started to learn to love Lucius. I wasn't whole but I was as happy as I could be. The day Lucius mark burnt red again I begged him not to return. He told me if he did not he would be on us within an hour. He would tutored and killed us both before the night was out. I knew he had no choice it was like falling into one of my nightmares. I knew one of these day Lucius would get taught doing the bidding of the dark lord. Once he was released by Voldemort's help we were under house arrest. The dark lord must of knew what we were thinking and deiced to use the Malfoy manor as head quarters. I thought the further I pushed you away the less contact we had the safer you and your daughter were. Dora was still my niece and I'm sorry for what happened to her at the battle Hogwarts I really was. Could you ever forgive me?"

Everyone held the breath for a moment. Andromeda had listened to Narcissa every word with he hands in fists her knuckles white. Tears had slid down her face now just little her sister. How much they were alike Harry thought when Andromeda wasn't putting her skills to good use.

To everyone surprised Andromeda stood up and walked over sitting directly next to Narcissa.  
She put both arms round her sister and hugged her tightly.  
She said quietly,  
"I do believe that you were hurt by the news of the dark lord return to power and after my daughters death at the battle of Hogwarts. You are my sister and only relative except for Teddy I have left I 'll love you till the end of time itself. I can forgive you as you did not send the fatal blow that took my heart and soul from me but I am unsure if i could move forward with you as my sister once more. I don't know."  
Andromeda stood up straight and Narcissa nodded wiping tears away. Andromeda answered loud enough for everyone to hear,  
"I will think about it Cissa, I have to go and see my Grandson Teddy I will contact you soon I'm sure your son had more questions to ask."

Andromeda gracefully walked out of the room leaving everyone in the room in the state of shock.

Thank you for reading

Please review for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys,**

 **Thank for recent review vey helpful**

 **Please let me know what you think**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Normal warning apply.**

 **I do not own Harry potter in any way or form**

 **Chapter 16**

Harry sat down at the kitchen table opposite Hermione. Rose's cries rang throughout house. Hermione asked over the crying,  
"So what's happening? Did she stay here last night."  
Harry replied starting to butter a piece of toast,  
"I stepped out of the room leaving Draco and his mother to talk? I presume she did it was very late when Draco came to bed. Did you find the paper work?"  
Hermione shook her head bushy hair going everywhere. She said a little disheartened,  
"No but I've explained to one of my work colleagues I'm rather close with, they assured me they would send me word when they find it."  
Harry leaned over the table and whispered,  
"Can this person be trusted? Did you tell them everything?"  
Hermione replied,  
"He's muggle born and I'm sure Draco has at some point said a rather horrid thing to him at some point in his schooling but so far, he's been a true friend to me, so we must trust him. I only told him enough make him understand it was important."  
Harry staid darkly,  
"Don't tell Draco and Narcissa that. They will think he is going to double cross them."  
Ron came storming into the room with a fussing baby in his arms. He asked,  
"Mione can you hold her? I'm starving."  
Hermione hesitated and replied,  
"Sorry Ron, I have to get ready, I have a dress fitting in half an hour."  
Ron protested,  
"But I'm starving and need to get ready for Auror training."  
Harry who had been trying to eat a piece of toast, in his mouth it felt like he were chewing saw dust which he was sure would be much easier right now. He offered holding his arms out to receive the baby as if she was a parcel,  
"Give her here."  
Hermione argued,  
"You both have auror training. I'm sure fleur will be here shortly to collect her."  
Harry hesitated he knew what Hermione's reaction would be when he told her.

He looked down at the baby in his arms to see Ron flaming red hair in Harry thought were start in waves, she clearly inherited from her mother. Her eyes too were like looking into Hermione's, the same soft brown shade.

Looking down at such familiar eyes that could bore into you and make you release his deepest secrets didn't make it any easier. He said quietly not making eye contact with either,  
"I'm staying here today."  
Ron and Hermione both faced Harry with their eyebrows raised and eye showing surprise,  
Hermione asked,  
"Why is that exactly you're not ill?"  
Harry replied,  
"I have few things I think need to talk Draco about like what's going on with his mother, also I want to speak to main healer over Teddy. I want some answers today no way can concentrate with all this on my mind."

Hermione sniffed and muttered something. Harry wasn't paying attention this was Hermione normal attitude when she disapproved of something he was doing.  
She stood up and replied,  
"I should go and get ready."

She refused look back at either of them as she left the room and up the stairs away from the basement kitchen.

Ron sat down with such force he was surprised the chair didn't give in. He looked around longingly and happily pulling bacon and eggs towards me filling half the dishes onto his plate and began to eat at a very fast pace.

Draco who had just slumped into the room took his normal seat next to Harry without a word.  
Harry kissed him.  
Draco moaned,  
"Ugh, morning breath!"  
Harry asked,  
"How did you sleep?"  
Draco answered,  
"About same as normal with her kicking."  
Harry turned sharply and asked,  
"Her?"  
Draco smiled and touched his stomach,  
"Well, For the last 10 generations there has not been a female Malfoy born and hoping with this unusual pregnancy means it will be a girl."

Draco turned back towards the table and started putting sugar and milk in his tea.

His eye fell onto Ron who was shoving food so fast in his mouth he was surprised he was having chance to swallow it.

Harry tried keep a smile off his face, he couldn't help it. The idea of having a daughter was best idea he heard all week.  
Harry said,  
"As long as it healthy."  
Draco nodded and replied,  
"Yeah course, but it would be nice to have a girl."  
Harry couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face he never thought he have such a conversation with Draco Malfoy. He still couldn't believe the boy slept in his bed at night.

Draco turned to the baby sat in Harry arms and asked,  
"How do you feel about a little play mate?"  
the baby smiled up at Draco and he smiled back. Ron spat out spraying everyone in food,  
"Wait till you have to change nappies."  
Draco snapped,  
"God Weasley, do you ever stop eating?"  
Ron protested,  
"Hey I'm hungry and have to run off to aruor training then working in the shop. I hope Mione will drop her off at fleur's I don't have time and if I'm late again might be kicked off the course."

Draco answered,  
"Well please chew your food and swallow before shovelling more food into your face. It like eating with."

Draco stopped dead in his trace Harry was more than certain he was about to mention Crabbe. He had died in the room of requirement during the battle of Hogwarts. Harry always thought of Crabbe of a cross between a troll and a gorilla that lost it hair and learnt to say a few sentences.

Harry knew to Draco however he had eaten near him, went to the same lessons with him and even shared a dormitory with him. Draco wasn't making eye contact with anyone lost in thought of the past. Harry was unsure how to comfort him it had never been on of his strong points. Harry tried softly,  
"Draco?"

Draco said quietly,  
"I'll look after her."  
Ron asked,  
"What?"  
Draco looked up and replied,  
"I'll look after Rose while her mother's busy. You can tell that French girl. where is she going anyway?"  
Harry heard Ron muttered,  
"Wedding dress fitting and wants to check on Malfoy manor."

Harry had a strong feeling that Hermione wasn't going just to check on the set up of the wedding but to see if any new defences have been put up to show anyone living there.

Draco looked up and Ron at the mention n of Malfoy manor. Draco took a deep breath and took Rose out of Harry arms. Now she was quieter she was lot easier to handle. Draco said to the baby,  
"Come on, lets you washed and dressed."

He walked up the stairs without backwards glance at the two of them left sitting there. Ron said a little stunned,  
"Never though I'd live to see the day Draco Malfoy turned out to be nice guy, babysitting a Weasley, sitting eating at our table and getting all broody for his own baby over my baby."

Harry was in complete agreement to all these things. This was a side no one would every guess about. Harry answered quietly,  
"He didn't actually eat anything did he. Let him baby sit for a few hour if he likes."  
Ron looked confused at Harry who explained,  
"I lost my engagement ring to Draco, I think I dropped it in the drawing room yesterday. I need to find it before Draco realises and curses my balls off for not telling him. Not a word to Hermione either she'd be no better help than Draco."  
Ron suggested,  
"why don't you accio the ring?"  
Harry replied,  
"I did this morning it didn't work."  
Ron shrugged this should and asked,  
"Well good luck mate. I'm going to go to work cya."

Ron walked over to the fire place and was gone in a blast of green blame. Harry didn't even blink he was souse to people coming and leaving the house that way these days.

Harry crawled around the drawing room floor. He was so happy to find it empty he had quickly tried all the easy spells to retrieve object, but none was working. Were there enchantments on engagement rings that you had to find them muggle way giving you husband or wife more time to give you telling off of your life.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been searching when he heard unmistakeable voice of Draco,  
"What exactly are you doing?"  
Harry jumped up hitting his head on the floor of the desk he was searching under.  
He thought quietly and replied,  
"Hermione lost an earring and said would look."  
Draco asked,  
"Why are you looking for it as a muggle? Use some magic."  
Harry admitted,  
"I did my magic didn't find it."  
Draco told him,  
"Then it not here, she must have lost it somewhere else."  
Harry stood up looking shocked. Did that mean the ring couldn't be here if his magic wasn't picking it up? Before Draco could confront him further The door bell rang.

Draco who was closest answer the door. As Harry approached the door he could see why Draco had frozen in the door way with Rose in his arms.

A vert tall and thin tanned boy stood in the doorway. He was wearing muggle clothing and very recognisable to Harry. It was Dean Thomas.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys**

 **So sorry this has taken so long have been so busy and my head all over the place. Wasn't sure what to write but I'm back now.**

 **Same warning as normal**

 **If you do not like do not read you have been warned**

 **Thank you for all reviews and please remember to keep reviewing**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **Chapter 17**

Harry stood in the kitchen with Draco. Draco stared back at Harry his blonde eyebrows almost knitted as he frowned and asked,  
"Why is he here?"  
Harry replied truthfully,  
"I don't know."  
Harry called,  
"Kreacher?"  
Draco told Harry,  
"You need to get rid of him."  
Harry answered,  
"I will, but firstly I need to find out what he wants not going to do that standing here in the kitchen while he sits upstairs in the drawing room."  
Draco muttered,  
"He's going to tell everyone about my pregnancy!"  
Harry took Draco's hand and answered,  
"Keep calm, he has no idea that your pregnant and only just showing and it's been hidden by your robes right now."

Harry shouted,  
"Kreacher!"  
There was a loud crack by the fire place. Loud enough to make Hermione's ginger haired cat jump up and dart under the table. Kreacher bowed loudly and asked,  
"You called master Potter?"  
Harry answered,  
"Yes, We have a guest I would like you to bring tea up to the drawing room."  
Kreacher turned toward the pot when Draco asked,  
"How is my mother elf?"  
Harry didn't respond to Draco calling kreacher elf but he could imagine Hermione's face would be of horror if she heard Draco or any witch or wizard for that matter talking to a house elf in such a way.

Kreacher turned back to Draco and Harry and answered,  
"Mistress Cissy Malfoy is doing very well after a rested night and breakfast. She is hoping her son Master Draco Malfoy will go to her room soon to see her. "  
Draco commanded,  
"Before you make tea for our guest give this baby to my mother and tell her Draco asked her to look after it for an hour and I will be along shortly after our guest has left."  
Kreacher bowed his nose touching the floor and croaked out,  
"Of course master Draco, Kreacher lives to serve the master of the house of black."

Draco placed baby Rose into the house elf arms and with a crack he disappeared to another part of the house where Narcissa Malfoy must have been hiding. They stood silent for a moment waiting for the sudden screaming noises of alarming anger from the floors above. After a moment of listening for the screaming and angry words.  
Harry muttered to Draco,  
"Take it she has agreed to your request? You have no idea how hard it was to get him to accept orders from Ron, Hermione and Ginny."  
Draco replied,  
"Are you forgetting I'm closely related to the black family he have to punish himself if he disobeyed me? Let's get to the drawing room get this over and one with I'm not sure how long mother will put up with Rose if she starts crying."

Harry sat opposite Dean while Draco sat to the armchair to the side with the cushion in front of him. After a few moments of awkward silence Kreacher appeared carrying a tea tray. He set the tray down as slowly as he could and got all the cups of tea to magically hover to each person for them to take. He did this as slowly as possible in the hope of eves dropping. As kreacher slowly shut the door Harry asked trying to sound casual and friendly,  
"So, Dean, how can I help you?"  
Dean who have been examining his tea cup with the black family crest on looked as if being shocked he been spoken to.  
Dean said looking around uncomfortable,  
"So sorry to drop in uninvited but I realised not seen you since your accident before last week like us to stay in touch better."  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but Draco snapped,  
"Okay, now tell us the real reason."

Harry closed his eyes, Draco temper outbursts these days were so unexcepted but becoming much more frequent. a normal Draco Malfoy was terrible on one of his bad days but a pregnant one on a bad day was next to impossible.

Dean took a deep long breath before replying,  
"Two days ago I received an owl with a letter from Ginny Weasley, she wrote asking to meet her tomorrow. Only issue is she left no address I've asked a few old friends but no can seem to pin point her address. I know she was living here not long ago. I was wondering if you could help me."  
harry answered,  
"After our break up she moved out."  
Dean questioned,  
"She's pregnant with your twins isn't she does that not bother you not having contact to her."  
Draco muttered,  
"Stop protecting her, she was an evil bitch."  
Harry said annoyed,  
"Draco please!"  
Dean looked shocked from Draco to Harry and asked,  
"So you do know where she is?"  
Harry sighed and turned toward Dean and replied trying stay calm,  
"I'm sorry dean but I can't give you her address. Your best chance is to owl her and ask her for the address."  
Draco raised his eyebrows inquisitively and asked accusingly,  
"Why are you still protecting her after everything she put us through? Did something happen yesterday when you saw her?"  
Harry snapped,  
"For heaven sake Draco she carry my twins, I plan keep her safe until the day gives birth. Once the twins are healthy and safe here she can do what she pleases with who she please but her where abouts and how she got there is a story for her to tell."  
Draco turned to a confused Dean who didn't know what to make of this conversation he said trying to keep her voice steady,  
"Meet Saint Potter, He believes we are the ones who need to protect his ex girlfriend even after she poisoned him and he was a death door for days and held a knife to my throat and would have killed me if he and Weasley had not walked in at the right time."  
Dean asked quietly,  
"What ? Why? Where is she now!"  
Harry sighed and said angrily his voice slightly raised,  
"Draco you knew I wanted to keep what happened private until she was out and could speak for herself."  
Draco argued,  
"Potter, can't you tell why he's here and why he so desperate to see Ginny god damn Weasley? He wants to shag your ex girlfriend who carrying your twins. That is the only reason why he be asking for her after months why he wants to see her so bad after no contact so he might as well know all the shit details if he wants to do that. If he is still willing to sleep with her after the truth then he better man than me."

Dean looked down at the floor now that the attention was fixed on him again. Harry looked at him intensely for a moment. He wanted to ask the question is this true but he knew it was stupid now Draco had pointed, The evidence was over whelming with Dean avoiding eye contact at call costs. He thought about it should he really give this information out? Was this Ginny happily ever after? She would never forgive him for keeping them apart or was he a test to see if he get jealous? He couldn't feel the jealousy monster at the idea of them together like he could every time he lay there and thought of Draco being an escort. He sighed and answered,  
"Well I'm happy for you if you two works out, you have my blessing. She in st mungos in mental health unit but it useless you just turning up you need an appointment slip. "  
Dean asked looked astonished,  
"Mental health? What? Why?"  
Draco rolled his eye and answered,  
"Merlin's beard I know Gryffindor are not most intelligent wizards but didn't realise they were all deaf too. We have just told she almost killed Harry and almost killed me she a nutter!"  
Dean shook his head and argued trying to find reason in the madness,  
"No there has to be more to it, she's a kind heart witch who would do anything for anyone, she can't have changed that much!"  
Harry sighed and pushed his fingers through his already messy hair. He only did this when he was getting really stressed out.  
Dean told them,  
"I need to know now."  
Harry called,  
"Kreacher!"  
He came running through the room instantly he had been listening at the door to try and find out what was going on.  
he bowed and looked it at Harry his eye bulging,  
"Can you please get use 3 butterbeers."  
Draco told him,  
"Make that 2 butter beers, I'll stick to tea."  
Dean looked at Draco who didn't look up where he was sitting and said,  
"Once he's explained all of this you will understand why I'm not drinking."

Harry began to tell the story of Ginny poisoning him and Draco filled in the bits that Harry was unsure about leaving out a lot of their love making details this was to explain what Ginny did wrong not a porno.

Harry, Dean and Draco all sat there in silence letting what they told Dean sink in. He looked like he been hit by a stunning spell about ten times in a row. After a very long time Dean asked ,  
"Your pregnant? Male wizards can get pregnant."  
Draco rolled his eye and drawled,  
"I forgot you're a muggle born you know little of our world even after ten years in our world."  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"I loved her very much and I never asked for any of this but she did almost kill me and if it wasn't for Draco I would have died. My feelings for Draco just blossomed out of the blue. I couldn't go back and forget how I felt let alone trust her again."

Dean nodded slowly. Draco answered,  
"You do know you can't tell anyone any of this if the papers ever found out it would be the biggest scandal of this decade and I want to keep people's eyes off this child as long as possible."

Dean nodded again as Rose started crying again Draco sighed and said tiredly,  
"She hungry again. I should deal with her."  
Harry stood up and answered,  
"Yeah I have to get ready for st mungos Teddy will be wondering where I am."  
Draco said sharply,  
"Harry where is your ring?"  
Harry stammered,  
"W-What ring?"  
Draco snapped,  
"Your engagement ring?"  
Harry heart sank. He knew it wouldn't take long for Draco to notice it had gone but if it wasn't in the drawing room where on earth was it?  
Draco demanded,  
"That was you were looking for earlier wasn't it?"  
Harry looked at the floor and muttered,  
"I dropped it earlier."  
Draco shouted,  
"Do not bullshit me! You took it off yesterday before going on to see her didn't you."  
Harry tried to reason with Draco,  
"I thought her seeing the ring would upset her more I wanted to tell her from my mouth. She not in a good way but she's knows now."  
Draco told him,  
"Harry, that ring is meant to show our love for one another! If you are going to take it off every time she walks near you because you scared or how she will react then we need to evaluate if you really want to marry me."

Draco had tears swimming in his grey eyes. He took a deep breath turned around and walked through the door and out of sight. Dean muttered he should go he had somewhere to be and he could show himself out. Harry knew very much that Dean for running for cover he felt like doing the same when Draco had one of his out bursts.

Hermione showed up shortly after lunch. Harry had ended up eating lunch alone as Draco and Narcissa did not appear so Harry had Kreacher take food up to them.

Harry sat at the kitchen table with Hermione Told her the whole story of Dean's visits and Draco's out bursts. Hermione looked at him with understanding kind look in her eyes but gave him the honesty is key in relationship speech. Hermione went upstairs to relive Draco and Narcissa Malfoy of babysitting duties.

The fire burst into green flames and Kingsley step out of the fire as Hermione left the room. Harry sat up very straight his heart hammering very fast again his ribcage, he had told them he was too sick to work today, and now his boss had turned up in his kitchen. This was not going to end well he thought sadly what a shit end to such a shit day.

Kingsley saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table. He said,  
"I'm happy to see you are feeling better Potter".  
Harry opened his mouth to say he was still feeling a little sick which he it was now due to fact his boss was standing in his kitchen most likely about to say he had failed his training course and his ambition to be an Auror was about to come crashing at his feet.  
Kingsley however did not give Harry time to respond but spoke again,  
"Is Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy here? Have reason to believe she arrived here last night."  
Harry managed feeling slightly chocked,  
"There upstairs."  
Kingsley answered,  
"Could you get them for us we all had something we need to discuss."

It took a while to get Draco to agree to sit in the same room as him. He was refusing to look in his direction he had not calmed down since earlier. Narcissa Sat on other side of her son looking unconformable to be in such close space to Kingsley.

Kingsley started to speak about,  
"I'm afraid I have some rather terrible news to give you which will come to the three of you as a shock I am sure."  
None of them answer Harry was sure it wasn't about work anymore he wouldn't not have called two Malfoys downstairs to tell him that he was firing him. He was sure Narcissa would delight in seeing it then being able to say I know you were not good enough for my son.

Kingsley looked up at three people standing in front of them. He took a deep breath and said very bluntly,  
"Andromeda Black Tonks has been found dead in her home. I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy.

 **Thank for reading please review**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys, sorry for such a long space I have been so busy with different thing in my life but you needed an update so here we are.

I hope you enjoy please review

Warning- male/male, male pregnancy and strong language

I do not own Harry Potter in anyway way or form

Chapter 18

Harry was sure he felt the bottom of his stomach drop at the sound of these words. Draco grey eyes had gone wide with shock but their shock was nothing to Narcissa's response. She had dropped the cup she had been holding her hand were shaking that bad. Her blue eyes seemed to be playing a storm behind them.  
Kingsley turned toward harry and answered,  
"You will have to make arrangements for Teddy. With you being his god father it will be in Andromeda's will for you to be the boys guardian."

Harry didn't have any words to explain how he felt. How was he meant to break the news to Teddy? A child that not only lost his mother, father and grandfather because of Voldemort and picking to fight against him but now his last living relative, his grandmother. Harry mentally shook his himself he needed to snap out of himself blaming yourself for everything ended him in St. Mungos he didn't have the chance to break down right now. A high pitch voice answered,  
"Your wrong Mr Shacklebolt I spoke to my sister only earlier."  
Kingsley turned back to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco and Harry were both looking at her in shock. Her bright blue eyes were wide and unblinking, Her mouth slightly hanging open, her knuckles had turned white she was holding on to the arms of her chair trying to stop them from shaking.  
Kingsley asked,  
"When did you hear from you sister last?"  
Narcissa answered,  
"Only half an hour ago she send me a letter."  
Kingsley asked,  
"May I see the letter, I believe it may be from her killer."  
Narcissa handed over the letter her hands shaking again.

Cissa,  
I need to talk to you on your own without Draco or Harry listening to us. My house will be empty at 4pm. Come along please make sure you're not followed this news isn't for prying ears and eyes. I think you will find this new information I found out quite amusing.  
Dromida x

Narcissa who's eyes were still wide but her face had become as pale as a ghost she muttered,  
"She signed it how she always use to and called me Cissa, The killer would have never known such things."  
Kingsley drew his wand and pointed at the paper that was now on the table he casted,  
"Revellio."

Nothing happened to the writing and Harry answered,  
"She wrote that note herself."  
Kingsley answered,  
"It was written by her hand but most likely not her mind."  
All three of them looked at kingsley who took the seat oppersite them resting his arms on the table before he answered,  
"I believe after reading that message and what you told me they might have used occlumency to try and received information, when they didn't recover the information they used what they had found to set a trap for you Mrs Malfoy and kill Andromeda Tonks for good measure. Do you have any idea why such a wizard would do this?"  
Draco looked from his mother to Harry and stood up. He replied,  
"We have been stupid. It was Astoria. I'vebeen sitting there thinking my father a bitter evil bastard but it not him Andromida would have seen him coming and would have been on her guard but she doesn't know Astoria."  
Harry answered,  
"Draco that sounds insane."  
Draco paced backwards and fourth holding a hand to his stomach,  
"No it doesn't, She want Malfoy manor, she was going to marry me and have my child that would give her a claim she needed to Malfoy manor until the child was of age. That didn't work out but she was still pregnant with a amlfoy but were without Malfoy male such as my or my father she never get her hand on the manor so she had to get rid of my mouther so she could marry my father but mother got away before they could kill her.  
Kingsley answered,  
"That would give her motive but not a reason why she would use occlumency and kill Andromeda Tonks out right."  
Draco carried on,  
"Yes it does, My father would have admitted he was under house arrest so he was unable to leave and had already passed Malfoy manor to me. He would have also to her that I was in fact born out of wedlock the same as the child she carries, I was going to sign the day after Weasley and Granger's wedding that is happening this weekend at the manor."

Kingsley seemed to have clicked the story in his head of where this story was going. Astoria Greengrass soon to be malfoy was going to try and claim Malfoy manor for herself it had always been Malfoy manor she had her eyes on not him, not his father always the house but none of them understood why.  
Kingsley answered,  
"I can arrest Miss Greengrass for question check her wand and any other I find on her person but if we find no evidence of the person or their property I cannot keep her. I'm very sorry for your loss, I will keep you updated on the investigation."

Kingsley stood up to leave when Narcissa spoke her voice still slightly high pitched,  
"Would I be able to see her I would like… like to say goodbye."  
Kingsley turned and nodded and said calmly,  
"Yes her body is at I'm sure they can assist you."  
She stood up and left the room in a hurry, Harry was sure it was to hide her tears. Kingsley turned back to Harry and answered,  
"Potter you have 3 days compassionate leave I expect you back by Friday. I won't cover for you missing training again from suspected illnesses." 

He turn back toward the fire and with a rush of green flames the wizard was gone and leave the two of them sitting around the table each of them having no word of comfort for each other and feeling of numb in each one but all for different reasons.

Harry had spoken to Draco downstairs eventually about Malfoy manor not being safe. Draco had commented that Hermione was not going to be happy with her wedding booked there, Harry was sure his heart sank further if possible. Draco had indeed offered Hermione and Ron Malfoy manor as wedding venue knowing how much they were struggling for cash with a baby in the way too.

After gaining enough courage Harry knocked the door to Hermione's room quietly not wanting to wake baby Rose up from her nap. Hermione opened the straight away a rather cross look on her face law book in hand (Ron had joked at her that she was trying to learnt every law before she was fully qualified). Harry said quietly,  
"I need to talk to you."  
Hermione replied crossly,  
"Can it not wait to discuss it over dinner I'm studying while I have chance I'm going to have some much work to catch up on when I go back in 6 weeks time."  
Harry answered,  
"Come in to my room so we don't wake up Rose and no I don't think it should wait."

Harry and Hermione tip toed across the landing and shut the door quietly behind them. Narcissa had gone to see Andromeda's body to say goodbye and Draco had decided to lock himself in the bedroom at top of the house where his positions room was.

Harry sat on the bed he shared with Draco and Hermione sat in the desk chair, Harry was slightly happy that he was out of arm's reach and would have time to jump out the way before she jumped up and started strangle him. Harry said bluntly,  
"Andromeda has been found dead."

Harry knew what her response would be before it happened. She gasped and her hands flew over her mouth and moaned,  
"Oh Harry, What happened?"  
Harry answered,  
"They believe that was murder either at the hands of Lucius Malfoy or at the hand sof Astoria Greengrass. "  
Hermione lowered her hand but her big brown eyes were showing shock and upset.  
She asked,  
"Why would they want to kill such a lobely woman?"

Harry sighed and told her the story of how they found out Draco was born out of wedlock and that it was rape and only person who k nw expect from themselves was Andromeda Tonks. He also told her the tale of Kingsley visit to the house to deliver the news and how Draco had told them he was sure it would have been Astoria Greengrass she had her eyes on Malfoy manor.

Harry told Hermione dreading her response,  
"I don't think Malfoy manor is going to be safe enough from your wedding."  
Hermione stood up and replied angrily,  
"What! My wedding is days away and now you're telling me I can't use the venue, I can't cancel I've convinced my parents to come to the wedding, they believe I'm some long lost cousin. If I cancel now Mrs Weasley will go mad she already angry we had a child out of wedlock and my parents might not turn up to the next one I can't risk it Harry."  
Harry answered,  
"Hermione were talking about risking your daughter's life as well as your own and Ron's then there Draco and Narcissa we are all in danger from Astoria she has her heart set on claiming Malfoy manor and being lady Malfoy."  
Hermione wailed tears in her eyes,  
"I know, I would never want to put my baby or your baby in danger but this might be only chance I have for my parents to watch me marry the man I love and introduce them to Rose. I love the Weasleys and they treat me like one of their own but there certain things I want to share with my parents. If I cancel they might take it wrong way and I may never get another chance to reconnect with them."

Harry looked into Hermione face, Tears were threating to fall down her cheeks. Harry dragged his hand thought his hair making it stick up even more. Harry could see how much pain he was causing her. He suggested trying to sound cheerfully,  
"How about we all put our heads together and we come up with another venue before Saturday."  
Hermione exclaimed,  
"Do you honestly believe were going to find a free venue before Saturday and tell all the guest."  
Harry replied joking,  
"They said breaking out of Gringotts was impossible but we did it on the back of a dragon."  
Hermione snapped,  
"I'm being serious Harry!"  
Harry nodded he understood more than anything he would give almost anything for one more conversation with his parents for his parents to see his first child born or him get married would mean everything but he knew it could never happen.  
He breathed deeply and answered,  
"I could ask Kingsley to ask a few auror's to check the place over the night before and possibly ask few the aurors to attened on the day."  
Hermione flung herself into Harry arms and asked,  
"Please Harry this is important."

Harry was unsure if he could get kingsley to do either he had a lot going on. How could he put more demands in after everything they had down for him leading up to the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione's face was more than he could take he understood her pain better than anyone else ever he thought and replied,  
"I'll see what I can do."

Harry did indeed send a letter to kingsley that evening asking about the request for Ron and Hermione's wedding. Harry had pointed out everything Hermione had done for wozarduing community including things she did for the order, for him when on the run and all her work on S.P.E.W. He just hoped that they weren't too stretched to help.

An hour later he found himself walking down a muggle high street towards the entrance of . He muttered the password and climbed thought his heart heavy. How was he about to explian to Teddy about Andromeda passing away. He heart grew heavy with every step wanting nothing more than to run away and never look back but Teddy needed him to be strong for him right now. He took a deep long breath before stepping onto the child's ward.

Thank you for reading

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry it's so short I have been ill and busy so many things and I have had writers block I know where I want this to go but getting it there.**

 **Warning: male/male, string language and male pregnancy if you do not like the please do not read you have been warned.**

 **Please review what you think.**

 **Chapter 19**

Harry sat at a small at small table in the corner of the Hogs head hours later staring into his full bottle of butter beer still untouched. He felt sick to his stomach but couldn't face looking at Draco, Ron, Hermione or Narcissa. If Lucius or Astoria was responsible for killing Andromeda . He should have let Draco go and marry her then Teddy would still have his grandmother but he was would be lost without him. Harry had been given the task of giving the bad news to Teddy: 

_Harry slowly opened the door to the children ward and started walking slowly down the ward when he ran into one of the healers. The healer dropped the folder in shock. Harry grabbed the folder from the floor and handed the folder back to the short cubby looking healer named healer Grace Michaelson. She had blushed a been pink and said very quietly,  
"I'm sorry Mr Potter."  
Harry replied,  
"No it was my fault, How is Teddy Lupin?"  
Grace answered,  
"He was asleep only twenty minutes ago."  
Harry nodded and explain,  
"I have some sad news for him. His grandmother passed away earlier."  
Grace's face fell, she must not heard about yet. Grace answered,  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Teddy going to be heartbroken."  
Harry answered,  
"I was volunteered to give me the bad news due to being his godfather."  
Grace nodded sadly looking at the floor.  
Harry asked,  
"How it getting doing?"  
Grace smiled and answered,  
"The hair has stopped growing but the brown scales are still there but only way we can to remove them will be very painful we are looking for less painful options right now."  
Harry nodded the idea of Teddy having in injure so much at such a young age broke Harry heart.  
_

_Harry slowly pushed open the curtains that was around Teddy's bed to find he sitting up. Harry walked over to him giving him a huge hug. Teddy exclaimed,  
"Uncle Harry!"  
Harry said softly,  
"Hey Ted."  
Harry took the empty seat near his bed and looked directly at Teddy and answered,  
"Teddy I hear that the hair stopped growing."  
Teddy nodded excitedly his hair turning blue again. Harry heart melted slightly he had missed the blue hair so much while he been in hospital. He needed to pull himself together he thought mentally shaking himself.  
He said quietly,  
"Teddy there something I need to talk to you about. Do you know where your mommy is?"  
Teddy looked up with big blue eyes at this question it was something Harry never had to do before but he knew he had to be straight to the point.  
Teddy looked down at the bed sheets and answered,  
"She's in heaven with daddy making a home for me, Granny said they can't visit but when the time is right I would see them again and they visit me all the time I hear voices when I'm asleep I think there my mommy and daddy's voices."  
Harry let his breath he was unsure how to carry on and tell him. He picked teddy up out of the bed and sat him on his lap like he use to when he was really little. He said quietly,  
"You see your granny Andromeda have to go to your mommy and daddy, They needed her help you know how good she is with details."  
Harry saw how wide Teddy's eye went and exclaimed,  
"What, But she hasn't said goodbye to me."  
Harry nodded sadly and answered,  
"I know and she is so sorry there wasn't time but she loves you very much and made arrangements that you can come and stay with me, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco and baby Rose."  
Teddy answered,  
"Uncle Harry Draco is my cousin not my uncle."  
Harry kissed his forehead and answered,  
"Me and Draco are getting married kiddo so that will make Draco your uncle. We are also going to have a baby together so you going to have a baby god cousin. Would you like that?"  
Teddy looked back at Harry and asked,  
"Is Granny going to be able to come back?"  
Harry had tried to surprise Teddy with the news of him getting a little god sibling to take his mind off him grandmother but it had not worked. He sighed and shock he said and said sadly,  
"I'm afraid not kiddo."  
Teddy eyes started spilling with tears as Harry held him close trying to stop tears from falling from his own eyes stroking his hair never wanting to let him go again. Harry realised Teddy was ea]exactly like he was a venerable child who lost his family member tragically he had always vowed his children would never grow up feeling unloved or wanted and same went for Teddy from this moment onwards._

Harry watched his butterbeer he couldn't even bring himself to drink it these days. He sighed loudly and thought about many days he would turn up most evening in this very pub drinking until he was uncontrollably drunk and could be made to go home by Aberforth or because the pub was shutting and he would stagger home. Now looking at the stuff made him feel sock to his stomach. He could feel his stomach turn the moment the tasted it and before how terrible he felt every morning after, his head would pound, his mouth would be dryer than the dessert and that taste and smell of stale alcohol his breath.

A shadow appeared to cover him, He turned to look at who had caused the shadow. Kingsley was standing over him. Harry nodded in acknowledgement , and Kinsley took the seat opposite him. He answered,  
"Thought I'd find you here when found out you weren't at the hospital or at the house."  
Harry asked,  
"Why did you want to try and find me boss?"  
Kingsley answered,  
"You will need to collect Teddy lupin things first thing in the morning but that not why I came to see you , I came to ask you were you get off asking me favours like your just asking for a sweet?."  
Harry looked confusingly and Kingsley before it clocked into place he was referring to the letter he had sent.  
Harry quickly tried to explain,  
"Hermione got her heart set on Malfoy manor this weekend for her wedding, since Draco agreed to give her it as venue for free and I've already had to break one person's heart today I couldn't do it to her ."  
Kingsley asked,  
"Do you have any idea how stretched the ministry is and now you want use to act as security guards for you friend's wedding. Do you have any idea how much paper work I have done to cover you this year alone!"  
Harry answered,  
"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for Hermione the wizarding wouldn't be as we know it today. Without her me and Ron wouldn't have lasted a day out there. She gave up anything that was part of her life that day including her parents not remembering her still today. She managed to find them and explain that they are distantly related and have agreed to come to her wedding. She just want her parents to see her marry it's a small give back or what she has done for our world."

Kingsley answered,  
"We are stretched with all knew security measure that have come in lately. I can't afford to put anyone on this. She can rebook for a later date."  
Harry argued,  
"It needs to be this weekend because her parents might not agree to come next time and that would break her heart not seen her this happy for so long she deserves happiness with her parents for one day she gave up everything for us when we were at war."  
Kingsley said quietly,  
"We don't have anyone send"  
Harry answered,  
"I'd do it myself."  
Kingsley replied,  
"I do remember Hermione very well and I complained her when we were moving you. I saw her shoot some very good and powerful spells. You have a year of auror training so i can allow that if you can find a few more propel who have least one-year training and I will try and find a qualified auror to oversee you."

Harry lifted his face to look at Kingsley. His face was full of seriousness but hope as well. Harry stood up and shook his hand.  
Harry said happily,  
"Thank you Kingsley you will not regret this I better get searching for people."  
He left the pub rapidly he needed to find these people even if it meant gettuing on his kness and begging Ron and Hermione had done so much for him he just hoped there was still time to pull this off before the weekend.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guys,

Sorry been so long been rather ill and now back at work as well as my mom's carre so really busy

Hope u enjoying please review and same warning as ever

Chapter 20

There was roaring of green flames in the fire place. Moments later Harry flew out of the fire place landing on the rug next to the fire in the basement kitchen of Grimuald Place. He quickly scrambled to his feet and took his glasses out his pocket. He always felt it necessary to take his glasses off after his first experience with floo powder at the Weasleys many years ago.

With a quick glance around the kitchen Harry realised he must have been very late and now knew why some of the friends he visited had been giving him strange looks. The kitchen was completely dark apart from the last few embers of the fire, not even sounds of kreacher creeping around the house, there was no sound at all expect the old kitchen equipment that was seriously outdated.

Harry knew that there would be rather a lot of questions asked in his way tomorrow from a certain three people. He quietly made his way to the stairs leading to the rest of house when the lights flickered on. Harry spun around to see Draco sitting there with a silver object in his hand. Harry recognised it at once it did look like a normal cigarette lighter but was not a cigarette lighter but a Deluminator the very one and to Harry knowledge the only one in existence that Dumbledore had left to Ron in his will.

Harry could tell by the look on Draco face he was far from Happy. Harry knew Draco would have some very strong chosen words about him being out at all hours of the night but he was hoping to at least get some sleep beforehand.  
Harry stammered,  
"D-Draco, what are you doing awake?"  
Draco voice was rather high with emotion and annoyance,  
"I'm wondering what time the chosen one thinks it's acceptable to come home and do not give me that bullshit you been at the hospital all these hours. Weasley fired called the hospital, we were stupid enough to think you stopped because Teddy was so upset or you been asked to see Weaslette but no the healers inform us you left as soon as Teddy Lupin fell asleep so where have you been for the last seven hours?"  
Harry was taken aback by the fact that Ron had called the hospital enquiring about his where about. He replied,  
"I'm sorry it's late, I had few things to deal with after speaking to kingsley."  
Draco snapped,  
"Do not lie to me. You stink of beer. You have been in this pub all this time."  
Harry shook his head and answered,  
"I did go to the Hog's Head but I only had the one, I left soon as I spoke with Kingsley."  
Draco shook his head this time,  
"Potter, you are a compulsive liar, Nobody would stink or booze after one drink with their boss. You falling back into old habits with the drink."

Harry shook his head Draco had got this all wrong. Draco announced,  
"I warned you if you fell back into old habits I would not stay around. I think we have run our course after Saturday I was going back to Malfoy manor with my Mother."  
Harry green eyes opened wide with shock Draco was leaving him. After a few seconds he managed to find his voice,  
"You're leaving me?"  
Draco looked at his hands and replied,  
"Yes, I believe it for the best."  
Harry was sure his heart had just fell out of his body and he felt sick.  
Harry answered,  
"Draco don't do this!"  
Draco sighed and looked up into Harry eyes that were wide with hurt and tears threatened to fall.  
"Potter, I can't tell you we had a decent meal together, that we fell asleep together at the same time, The last time we make love and now your out drinking many hours into the night it is after 2am. I think maybe tonight you can take the guest room"

Harry answered hurriedly,  
"Please let me explain. I went to the hogs head after speaking to Teddy my head was all over the place I had one butter beer by myself when Kingsley arrived. He told me I should not be asking him for anymore favours after everything he has done for me so far this year. I asked him to help us with security from Ron and Hermione's wedding her heart it set on Malfoy manor. He told me if I could convince people to volunteer it could be arranged I have been round up old Dumbledore's Amy students."  
Draco raise his eyebrows, He asked,  
"Then why do you smell like you drank 20 pints of fire whiskey?"  
Harry answered,  
"I promise Draco I had one bottle of butterbeer, As I was leaving a man dropped his drink on me I didn't stop to ask name I was busy concentrating on where I was going. I couldn't look at Ron and Hermione's faces again if I'd have let them down when there had been a chance to help them earlier."  
Draco asked,  
"How many did you recruite?"  
Harry answered,  
"A fair few. Nelive Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander, Katie bell, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, George Weasley, Bill Weasley and myself."  
Draco rolled his eyes and replied,  
"Sounds like a dream team, will they know which way to point there wand with you or Granger shouting left or right?"  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"I'm sorry I've not been around much with how much has been going on."  
Draco spoke after several pauses and answered,  
"I know you can't help playing the hero when you can I told you not to act like mine, which I'm grateful for but you treat me glass, Yes I'm pregnant but not made of glass."  
Hurry knew he had been treating Draco differently and thought he understood why. Harry spoke out,  
"Draco Malfoy I love you still very much and to me you're the most amazing, sexiest person I have ever met."  
Draco asked annoyed,  
"Then why in merlin name have you not taken me in 8 weeks."  
Harry shrugged and answered,  
"I don't know things have been so busy lately, You have been so tired."  
Draco answered,  
"I don't care how tired I am I want my boyfriend to show me he still wants me once in a while show me he still want me not just the child I'm carrying." 

Harry took a few steps towards Draco and grabbed his arms. He told him,  
"I'll show you how much I've missed your body and I'll never be gentle with you again if you wish."

Harry lips met Draco spreading them letting his tongue explore Draco mouth once more. Harry heard Draco let out a groan of desire and he was lost in passion.

Harry tugged Draco shirt off ripped a few buttons off in the process. He tugged his trousers down and lay him in the wooden table.  
He removed his own Robes just as quickly if not faster.  
he kisses Draco's lips once more before moving down to his neck. Harry was sure he heard Draco whimper as he lightly bit his extremely pale skin. He traced his way to his stomach with his tongue stopped at his clearly visible baby bump.

He slowly ran his hands over the baby bump, Harry couldn't help but with a smile his body just looked fantastic.

Harry rubbed Draco member and slowly lowers his head having the head of Draco member into his mouth. Draco groaned in pleasure. Harry worked up and down Draco's member that was already aching for realise.

Harry finally stopped and looked at his hard work. Draco dick was aching hard very pink and dripping pre come. Harry quietly muttered a lube spell his lube was all the way upstairs there was no way he he leaving Draco body for a moment.  
Draco panted,  
"Hurry up and fuck me Potter, don't you dare be gentle!"  
Harry wasn't going to wait to be told twice and slide into Draco in one thrusting movement making Draco moan quiet loudly making Harry feel even more wild he wanted Draco to feel every movement. Harry couldn't help but moan back at every trush and soon enough was lost in passion with Draco not caring if they woke the whole London.

Thanks for reading

Please review 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys,

Sorry took so long had so much going on.

I'm back now and with an update

Same warning applies if you do not like to not read

Please review and thank you for recent review always happy to hear.

Chapter 21

Draco woke up by his alarm clock, his grey eyes shot open as he willed it with his mind to stop. After cursing serval times in his head, he heard the sound of Harry groaning as he fumbled before sinking back onto the bed the sound of the alarm finally stopped.

Draco stretched his body out, every muscle he owned ached, evened muscles he didn't realise he owned. He looked back at the clock that Harry had silenced. He realised he only had two hours sleep. He sunk back into the pillows remembering the day and night from before and couldn't help but smile.

Just over seven hours ago Harry had taken him on the table nether of them had tried to be quiet followed by sucking, fucking and teasing another 5 times, Once in the bathroom and another four times in the bedroom before both coming together and collapsing on the bed. Both their eyes had shut after coming together under able to keep them open anymore and had fell asleep in each other arms for the first time in weeks.

They had spent the whole morning together happily in each other embrace. 12pm rolled around quickly when they finally rose from sleep. Harry rolled to her side directly looking at Draco and said,  
"Morning beautiful."  
Draco answered trying to stop himself from smile as the words poured out of his mouth,  
"Beautiful? Have you seen the state of me when I first wake up?"  
Harry retorted,  
"Yeah, Sexy as fuck as ever!"  
Draco giggled and replied,  
"Knob!"

Draco hand flew to his stomach. Harry asked,  
"Something wrong?"  
Draco shook his head and replied,  
"No that was just strongest kick yet, she's stopped now."  
Harry raised his eyebrows, his emerald coloured eyes were so perfect without his round glasses too bad he was half blind without them. He commented,  
"You always refer to the baby as a girl."  
Draco shrugged and answered,  
"I don't know, The Malfoys have not given birth to a female Malfoy in generations. This almost impossible pregnancy might end that."  
Harry rolled on top of Draco and began to kiss him passionately. He whispered,  
"So stunning!"  
Draco couldn't help but kiss Harry back. Harry ordered,  
"Get on all fours."  
Draco argued back,  
"Harry we have had sex six times in the last ten hours."  
Harry kissed Draco's lips once more and moaned,  
"You turn me on so much!"  
Draco answered,  
"I'll be surprised if I can sit down for a week."  
Harry smiled and climbed on top of Draco and whispered,  
"I'm planning to keep you that way for quite a while Mr Malfoy."

Before they had time to take it any further the bedroom door burst open. They had forgot to lock up in the hurry last night. Ron came flying into the door shouting,  
"Harry there going mad at work about all the time you're missing and what's this about the wedding security …."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks at the site of both men naked in bed with Harry on top of Draco.  
Harry moaned,  
"Ron!"  
Draco shouted,  
"Get out!"  
Ron eyes were transfixed on the two naked men. Harry said angrily,  
"Have you never thought about knocking the door before!"  
Ron started moaning,  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
Harry rolled off Draco and asked,  
"Can this wait?"  
Ron who had his eyes now squeezed shut carried on muttering,  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
Draco burst out angrily,  
"Oh get a grip Weasley all you saw was us kissing but if you carry on standing there you will end up watching a full length gay porno!"  
Ron mad a squeaky noise and ran out of the room hardly remembering to close the door on the way out.

Harry and Draco couldn't help but burst out with laughing, Ron had never really come to terms with Harry sexuality he just seemed to ignore the fact and quickly changed the subject if it came up on conversation. Draco told Harry,  
"We have an hospital appointment later."  
Harry stopped grinning and looked rather concerned,  
"What's wrong?"  
Draco rolled his eyes, he had forgot why he kept it to himself so long and replied,  
"Nothing just a scan, we may even get to see the baby's sex today they told me it's possible at 5 months."

Harry nodded but the concerned stayed on his face. Draco never mentioned things such as healer appointment until the day before because he knew Harry worried so much. He was also fearful for his baby life too bit he was committed to giving up his own life if needs be.  
Draco smiled to reassure Harry everything was fine he replied,  
"I'm going to jump in the shower why don't you get kreacher to fix us some food."  
He walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom locking the door and breathing heavily. Healers and hospital always set him on edge soon this appointment was over the better!  
***

Draco and Harry appeared through the fire place at hospital with a rush and green flames. Harry helped Draco off the floor and both made their way towards the main entrance with the witch who sat on the welcoming desk who couldn't be less welcoming if she tried.

Harry and Draco took seat in correct area after spending 15 minutes trying to get the welcome witch to understand what they were asking for.  
Draco muttered to Harry,  
"Welcome witch? I think they should change the sign to unwelcoming bitch."  
Harry turned to Draco smiling at his boyfriend's comments and replied quietly,  
"Calm down we got to the right area just got to wait."  
Draco replied,  
"You can leave if you want, we are going to be here all day."  
Harry turned around in shock and answered,  
"You think I'd miss getting to see my baby for the first time possibly find out the sex?"  
Draco knew he said wrong thing by the look Harry was giving him and the tone of his voice. He looked around at the pregnant witches and answered quickly,  
"I didn't mean it like that, just u never went with weaslette. If you would prefer to leave you can, you spent enough time here last 2 years."  
Harry told Draco,  
"I never got told when Ginny was going to tests and scans she kept it all from me. I wanted to do everything about would been there at moment notice but she couldn't even do that for me!"

Draco bowed his head realising how those words must have cut through Harry. He grabbed his hand not caring how many people were looking realises that Harry potter was sitting with none other than Draco Malfoy looking 5 months pregnancy he the pregnancy waiting area. Draco would never be a fan of Ginny Weasley. She had almost killed Harry last May with those badly brewed potions and she had held a knife to Draco's throat only months before but he had to put his own anger aside she was carrying 2 of Harry's children.

Harry took a deep breath and answered,  
"I know we haven't spoken much about the twin's but when they are born I would like to bring them back to Grimauld place."  
Draco turn quickly hurting his neck a little. Draco took a deep breath while rubbing his neck. He had not put much thought into it.  
Draco replied,  
"Two more new-born babies to add to the household not going to be easy followed by their half brother or sister within a matter of months won't be easy."  
Harry replied,  
"I'm sure we will manage somehow."  
Draco took a deep breath and answered,  
"I think we should move into Malfoy manor."  
Harry didn't meet Draco's eyes but answered,  
"Talk about it later."  
Draco had heard this line one too many times about Malfoy manor what was Harry not telling him.  
Draco argued back,  
"No! You say that every time I try and bring Malfoy manor up. It's getting tiring, I want to go back to my childhood home eventually I won't let Astoria Greengrass take it."  
Harry answered,  
"The paper work not finalised."  
Draco could hardly believe his ears he expected has much from Granger but not Harry he told him,  
"Screw the paper work and the law not like you ever stuck to it at any point in your life."  
Harry who still wasn't looking in Draco direction replied,  
"Just too dangerous!"  
Draco tilted Harry face towards him knowing he wasn't telling the full truth he asked,  
"No, I want the real reason why you won't come to live at Malfoy manor with me and your unborn child. Their will be staff there and plenty room for the children and any future children plus my mother can have her own quarters. They would have to share at Grimauld place."  
Harry answered quietly,  
"Draco, Voldemort stay there in second wizarding war. People were tortured and killed. There was a very well-known and respected wizard kept down in the cellar for 2 years and half starved to death. Luna a close friend of mine and Hermione was tortures. Your aunt cut Mudblood into her arm and killed Dobby with the same knife. It gave me nightmares after for days. I don't know if I could settle in a place like that after knowing all that and I'm sure Ron and Hermione would not agree either."

Draco sighed, He knew how Harry felt. After the war ended he had fell into a very bad depression and had refused to eat. The Malfoy name was nothing more than trash after the war and treated as bad as house elves were.  
Draco answered,  
"Yeah, a lot of terrible things happened there but bad thing happened where we are living now. Your god father use to live there if wasn't for that elf he wouldn't have died. I visited it when I was little, my great aunt was not a nice woman. She was respected because she was a black but not a nice witch."  
Harry replied,  
"Please don't say he would still be alive fate works in a certain way it will happen when it's ready. I went on a self-destruct rampage for just over a year and I'm still here."  
Draco sighed,  
"All I'm trying to say is there is bad memories everywhere we turn. My mother took me to France for counselling because none of them in this country would deal with me because I was a Malfoy and processed the dark mark on my arm. Mother took me to France used her connection as a Black to get me one. If she had not I would probably have killed myself in the end."  
Harry asked,  
"Draco are you getting to a point?"  
Draco nodded and answered,  
"Yes, I think you could do with going to counselling and then we could finish this talk about Malfoy manor because eventually I will be going back and I would really like to take you back and don't worry and Weasley and Granger I was not expecting them to move with us."

Harry turn to looking into Draco face to see if he was serious. When he saw he was he burst out,  
"Counselling are you completely mad? They would sell me out straight away do you know how badly I avoid reporters. And where are Hermione and Ron meant to live they can't afford a place until Hermione is back in full time work!"  
Draco could tell their conversation was drawing attention of witches around them all looking for some gossip who better than the two arguing gay wizards sitting in the pregnancy waiting area.  
Draco lowered his voice hoping Harry would get the hint,  
"Admitting you need help is not a bad thing Harry, I had to do it myself. As for Granger and Weasley, let's say I have a surprise for them."  
Harry asked,  
"Draco what you done?"  
Draco smiled and answered,  
"You can wait till tomorrow at the wedding."  
Harry shook his head and answered,  
"We are not kicking them out Draco!"  
Draco sighed he did not hate living with Granger or Weasley even if Weasley walked in on them. Baby Rose was the most beautiful baby and Draco's just adored her.  
Draco told him,  
"I'd never kicked them out but I'm going give them a helping hand but you can wait till tomorrow to find out how."

Draco could see Harry's brain working very fast trying to work out what he could have done to help Ron and Hermione living arrangements and he couldn't help but smirk. Harry opened his mouth to ask when a healer and called,  
"Draco Malfoy?"

The gasps and whispered as his name were called out was expected every witch or wizard had some looked or horror, shock or disgust on there face. Draco rose from his chair but his nose in the air and walk gracefully forward like he had been taught to do since he were a child. As they approached the examination room a girl who didn't look old enough to be 17 appeared from opposite room and waddled off as fast as she could closely followed by who must have been her mother.

Draco exchanged looks with Harry who by look on his face was thinking the same. Draco felt rather young to be having a baby he never imagined in life to be one carrying a baby and two having a child at age 20.  
The healer replied,  
"Hello, I'm healer Randell, I'll be carrying out few tests on you today and ask you a few questions see how you are getting along. Would you like to lay down on the bed Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded, he looked rather pale as he approached the bed and gracefully sat on it the lay down.  
The dark headed women tapped a few monitors with her wand and asked,  
"Mr Malfoy could you please lift your top."  
Draco did as she asked and she pointed her wand at the bump as Harry approached.  
She smiled and explained,  
"You might feeling a cold tingling feeling on your stomach please watch the screen."

Draco let out a gasp even after being warned. His stomach was freezing cold. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they both turned to look at the screen. A loud beating sound appeared. Draco knew was there baby heartbeat. He could feel his eyes filling up with tears. A picture came into focus and a small thing appeared on the screen. It was tightly wrapped up but look more alien than baby at the moment.  
Draco whispered,  
"Wow, that growing inside of me?"  
He turned to look at Harry who's eyes were also full of happy tears.  
The healer answered,  
"Everything looks normal a little small but still time."  
Draco asked,  
"Girl or boy?"  
Healer Randell answered,  
"Baby has the legs crossed I'm afraid going have to wait."  
Draco nodded and replied,  
"As long as it's healthy."  
The Healer nodded and did a few more test before asking,  
"Draco have you need bleeding?"  
He didn't dare look toward Harry this time but slowly nodded. Harry gasped and questioned,  
"Draco when were you going to tell me?"  
Draco answered,  
"You were busy at the time and it stopped before you got home."  
The healer replied,  
"Mr Malfoy I believe you are bleeding due to stress you need to limit your stress."  
Draco snorted,  
"Easier said than done in that house hold."  
The healer answered,  
"If you do not you could end up on permanent bed rest in the hospital you need to limit your stress."

Apart from occasional short bleed and smoking habits everything was fine. As soon as they left the examination room Harry pulled Draco to the side and told him,  
"You should have told me you bled!"  
Draco took his hands and answered,  
"It was only half an hour I lay down and it stopped."  
"If it happens about promise you will tell me!"  
"Okay I promise."

Draco knew Harry would take the news like this he kissed him gently. He knew Harry would be angry for quite a while but they had last minuets plans for tomorrow big wedding.

Thank you for reading

Please review 😊 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys,

Sorry been a while hope you are waiting for this

Warning – sexual content, strong language and male/male you have been warned!

Rated – mature readers only!

Please leave a review if you are enjoying it so I know to carry on.

Chapter 22

Draco rolled over reaching his arm out for his boyfriend to find the space empty. His grey eyes opened at once. Where was he? He sat you with a struggle due to his growing bump on his stomach. He felt a stabbing kick making him bring his hand to his stomach. He sighed and said quietly to his belly,  
"Can't wait till the day you can kick Harry and not me at the same time."

As Draco was throwing the covers off himself in search of Harry he appeared in the door way carrying a couple of pieces of toast and two floating cups. One floated over to each bedside table as Harry climbed back into bed handing the one piece of toast to Draco.  
Draco asked raising one eyebrow,  
"Room service now?"  
Harry leaned back against his pillow and replied,  
"I've sent kreacher to help at Malfoy manor."  
Draco's grey eyes went wide with shock and asked,  
"What? Why?"  
Harry shrugged and answered causally,  
"We don't need him here right now, I'm sure he will be more helpful at Malfoy manor to help your house elves get everything ready."  
Draco turned to Harry and asked,  
"Harry do you have how dangerous any of this is? I think you have taken one to many curses to the head after all!"  
Harry looked at Draco amused before asking,  
"Why?"  
Draco sighed and explained,  
"Hermione's muggle relatives are coming! what if they see kreacher walking around? I know my own house elves will be at the manor but mine won't move a toe outside of the kitchen if ordered by us but kreacher tends to wonder a little."  
Harry looked at Draco and answered,  
"I gave him strict instructions to obey all the Weasleys and Hermione before I sent him."  
Draco asked,  
"Remind me again why she would rather get ready at burrow?"  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"I don't know why she can't get ready here, I guess it's one of those old wives tales about not seeing the groom before the wedding."  
Draco snorted and replied,  
"Since when has she ever listened to such nonsense? I must add it is nice to not woken up at 8am by a crying baby."  
Harry chuckled slightly and replied,  
"Don't get too use to it we have Rose for three days and nights next week while Hermione and Ron are away on their honey moon."  
Draco groaned, He did adore Rose, she was a beautiful happy baby that even his mother couldn't say no to but he also enjoyed having the idea of Harry in bed naked all week and possibly tying him to the bed and leaving him there all week just for his pleasure. That thought made his cock spring to life who knew he was such a kinky bastard.

He climbed on top of Harry began kissing him. Harry wasted no time objecting and kissed him back with just as much force. His hands slid down Draco's back and rested on Draco's ass and he kissed hungrily back when there were three sharp knocks at the door.

Draco hearted stopped for a moment. He looked back at Harry who looked as annoyed at he felt. A nervous voiced called through,  
"Harry mate ... Is it safe to come in?"  
It was Ron, Harry groaned loudly as Draco climbed off. Harry called through,  
"Not great timing mate!"  
Ron stammered,  
"Oh, I-I just leave b-both of y-your dress robes here. Mum did what s-she could with D-Draco's just she says he won't be able to hide his bump much."

Draco snatched his dressing robe and pulled it around him which just closed at the front due to the circumstances Ron had just been talking about. Harry called back,  
"Thanks Ron."  
Ron answered,  
"No worries, I do have a few things to discuss about best man speech. I'll wait down stairs no rush."

Harry and Draco both looked at each other before Harry could open his mouth to apologise for his best friend Draco said,  
"Hurry up and sort out this fucking speech. The sooner we get them married the sooner we get a free house and tonight I'm going to make you fuck me so hard and so much neither of us will walk properly for a week!"  
Harry couldn't help but grin he very much liked the idea of a free house and fucking Draco Malfoy senseless. He grabbed Draco waist and whispered,  
"No blow job?"  
Draco raised his eyebrows as a naughty smile crept on his face as he dropped to his knees in front of Harry's large erect cock that was glistening with pre cum. After a few strokes of Harry's cock Draco took the head into his mouth swirling his tongue over the head until he heard Harry moan,  
"Draco!"  
Draco took that has the key to continue further. He took the cock further into his mouth as he slowly and gently rubbed his balls. Harry placed a hand on each side of Draco blonde hair getting a fist full in each hand pushing his aching cock further into his mouth. Draco accepted willing and started to deep throat feeling the cock touch his gag reflex almost each time. He never been a fan of deep throating anyone but he knew how amazing it felt and would for Harry. Within moments of Draco starting to deep throating he heard Harry's breathing change and the moan that was starting to escape from his lips. Draco had plans for him when the moment he came.

Moments later Draco felt the pulling of his hair knowing Harry did this seconds from before he come he pulled back making sure he only shot into his mouth.

Harry who could not last a second later had come into Draco mouth and was now trying to steady his breathing noticed Draco had a mouth full of his come and he licked the remains drops from his cock.

Draco stood up gracefully as ever and placed his arms around Harry sweaty neck before plunging in for open mouth kiss with Harry who exchanged some of Harry cum into Harry own mouth.  
Harry answered,  
"Now I know what I taste like too!"  
Draco drawled,  
"Oh please, Like you had not taste it in the past every wizard has tasted their own cum."  
Harry protested,  
"Not me!"  
Draco rolled his eyes and answered,  
"If you say so, You better clean your teeth before you go and speak to Weasley."  
Harry glared and Draco before opened the door and leaving Draco shouted after him,  
"I'm still holding you till your end of the bargain tonight Potter!"

888

Harry arrived at the burrow an hour later looking for Hermione. Mrs Weasley was the first to spot him standing by the fire. she was clearly trying to settle a screaming Rose. She lay Rose down and starting to brush soot off Harry dress robes and stated,  
"Oh Harry, we weren't expecting to see you until the wedding."  
Harry hugged her back and answered,  
"I was hoping to speak to Hermione beforehand I think Ron's worried about a few things."  
Mrs Weasley brown eyes opened with concern and asked,  
"What sort of things?"

Harry heart went out to Mrs Weasley she had always treated him as a son no matter the situation. She had seven children to look after but she always found room at the table for Harry and Hermione no matter how little they already had, and it was a time Harry really needed a family he could count on and in his eyes, it was something he always been indebted to them for. She was also willing to help him even after he had broken her only daughters heart by discovering he was gay.  
Harry answered,  
"Just silly little things, seating plans and decorations."  
Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and answered,  
"Oh that boy, his heart is on the right place though."  
Harry picked up the crying baby and rubbed circles on Rose's back trying to sooth her. She stopped screaming and seemed to be less stressed and crying less.  
Mrs Weasley beamed at him and said softly,  
"You're a god send Harry."  
Harry smiled and explained,  
"Draco showed me what to do."  
Mrs Weasley eyes darkened and asked,  
"Draco?"  
"Yeah, Draco's a natural with her, she loves him and he adores her."

Mrs Weasley smiled weakly at the thought of Draco. Harry knew there was no way that the Weasleys could ever completely forgive the Malfoys and Harry would never forgive Lucius Malfoy for his actions plus what he had put Draco thought over the years but without both Narcissa and Draco Harry wouldn't be standing there today.  
Mrs Weasley nodded and answered,  
"Hermione is getting ready second floor on the right, Ginny's old room."

Harry nodded and darted around Victoire and Dom who were playing the hallway (Roxanne and Rose still too young to be able to play with them). Harry knocked the door waiting for the call of Hermione's voice that he could enter.

Hermione jumped up throwing her arms around Harry and her baby who was now falling asleep due to Draco's trick. Fleur put her hands on her hip and said with annoyance in her voice,  
"I can't make miracles happen with your hair if you jump up every couple of minutes."  
Hermione decided to ignore Fleur and asked,  
"Harry is something wrong?"  
Hermione looked over to fleur and answered,  
"could we have a two minute break."

Fleur looked from Harry to Hermione threw her hands into the hair before pushing the door open and letting it slam shut behind her.  
Hermione turned back to Harry and asked,  
"What wrong?"  
Harry replied,  
"You look amazing."  
Hermione blushed and answered,  
"Thank you but I feel like a painted doll but fleur is insisting it's necessary. Mrs Weasley has running around since the crack of dawn with dress robes trying to get everything perfect and Rose has not stopped crying I think she misses her daddy."  
Harry answered,  
"No you look amazing the day will be great."  
Hermione asked once more,  
"So what's wrong?"  
Harry felt horrible dropping this on Hermione the morning of her wedding and said lamely,  
"It's my best man speech."  
Hermione looked darkly at Harry and replied,  
"Harry you told me you wrote it two weeks ago!"  
Harry sat on the bed and sighed and replied,  
"It was sorted until this morning, I left it out last night for Ron to read and he told me I should make a statement about the family members lost at the battle of Hogwarts but then I remembered your parents memory charms are still in place."  
Hermione sighed and bit her lip before she answered,  
"I've been trying to remove those charms for two years I've had no luck. Maybe you could remind everyone about people who couldn't be here today such as Fred, Remus, Sirius, Tonks without mentioning the battle of Hogwarts."  
Harry nodded looking down at his speech the words all burled into one another. Hermione let out a sigh and replied,  
"Oh give it here."  
Hermione snatched his speech and started to tap her wand over it rearranged words and its order to make it sound better.

At that moment in time he realised just how much Hermione had done for him over the years and was evening willing to work on her wedding day to make him not sound like a fool. He would willingly have dressed up in a pink tutu and fairy wings if it's what she wanted on her wedding day, not only was he forever grateful for Mr and Mrs Weasley taking him in as a second son but for Hermione who was in his eyes was his older bossy sister he would never change for the world.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry for slow updates**

 **I'm back now with this new chapter and I'm hoping to update again soon.**

 **Please leave reviews same warning apply if you do not like do not read you have been warned!**

 **Enjoy and review**

Chapter 23

There was a loud cracking sound very similar to a car back firing, Harry appeared at the gates of Malfoy manor. He knew all the wards were down due to people arriving for the wedding ceremony, but he had seen what the effects of splinching looked like first-hand he wasn't about to chance it. He opened the old black iron gates with little force. He was surprised to find the iron gates was quite warm instead of freezing cold like a gate should feel in October but decided that it must be wearing off effects of the magic boundary spells to keep the manor safe.

He arrived in the grounds of Malfoy manor to see Draco standing there with a bunch of papers in his arms his other arm was franticly pointing in different direction as fast he could and bellowing orders at some wizards who must have been in charge of seating arrangements.

Harry took a deep breath before making a way over to Draco he had no idea what kind of mood he was going to find Draco to be in at this moment. He smiled as Harry approached and commented,  
"You finally got your act together and decided to join us. Did Granger write the whole thing out for you?"  
Harry tried to look innocent at Draco and asked,  
"What are you talking about?"  
Draco rolled his eyes and replied,  
"You get told by Ron he wants changes to your speech last minute and you disappear with a quick I'll meet you at Malfoy manor, it's pretty obvious where you have been!"  
Harry hung his head slightly and answered,  
"Okay, I went to see Mione but it was important and it's all my own words just needed a little bit of rearranging."  
Draco bellowed,  
"Hayes, I said ten for back row not eleven because then be an odd number."  
With another look at the sheets of parchment in front of him he moaned,  
"Hagrid will take 5 seats up not four!"  
Draco turned to Harry and told him,  
"Weasley has really cocked these seating plans up. He put Hagrid down as four seats not five, He not put seat down for Percy's wife."  
Harry answered,  
"Unlikely that she will turn up."  
Draco muttered,  
"She still needs to be on the sitting arrangements just in case and if she doesn't Percy can sit alone and it's his own problem."  
Harry asked,  
"Where is Ron and Narcissa?"  
Draco answered not looking up,  
"Ron hiding by that tree can't you see the ginger hair sticking out? Mother has gone to collect your god son from the hospital, which I believe was your job?"  
Harry palm hit his forehead. He had been so stressed about his speech and try to keep Ron in good sprits he had totally forgotten to collect Teddy!  
Harry moaned,  
"I'm such an idot!"  
Draco smirked and looked at him with amusement in his grey eyes and answered,  
"Something we can both agree on. I need to get on with these seating arrangements. Go and stop Ron from doing anything else wrong."  
With a quick kiss between the two Harry walked into Ron's direction.

Ron looked up as Harry approached and sat down next to him. Ron asked,  
"You in the dog house too?"  
Harry nodded and replied,  
"Something like that, I forgot to pick Teddy up, Narcissa gone to get him."  
Ron didn't comment which he was very grateful for. That was difference between Ron and Hermione. Hermione would have given him a lecture about responsibility, but Ron however understood what it was like to get things wrong and mistaken. He knew very well he didn't need any more people to make him feel more shit than he already did.  
Ron looked at the grass on the floor and told Harry in a low voice,  
"I think I've fucked everything up."  
Harry asked,  
"How?"  
Ron muttered,  
"Seating arrangements."  
Harry nodded and answered,  
"It's only one thing, a few seats doesn't matter. Hermione won't care as long as she can keep close eyes on her parents and have a good time."  
Ron answered the worry in this voice,  
"What if I've fucked everything up? The decorations, the outfits, the venue and location are too much and bring back too many bad memories? She deserves someone that can give her what she wants. She put everything to one side for our world. She deserves nothing but happiness."  
Harry sighed and turned to face Ron and answered,  
"Ron since we were 16, she had eyes for only you. Remember how she acted when you got with Lavender? Hermione never cared about looks and popularity and we all have bad memories at this place even Draco does. Someday me and him must officially take over this place. I'm hoping I can settle after the fight and torture that happened here, I've put it off sorting this place out for long enough. Me and Draco who would have thought of us managing to share a civil comment between each other let alone a bed, a house, a baby, a love and his family manor. It's only seating arrangements lets sort out the security before Mr and Mrs Grangers get here and we give them a heart attack, we have to make sure everyone wand is out of sight before they get here."

In the next hour Neville, Hannah, Seamus and Parvati turned up to help with guarding. A few aurors from the office that were friendly with Ron along with Kingsley, who took over which spells were acceptable to use in such circumstances.

They were later joined by Terry Boot, His new fiancée, Harry's first ever crush Cho Chang and her three-year-old son Adam Chang. Harry saw no interest in keeping in touch with her after school. The news that she dated Terry Boot had reached Harry soon after he came out of his coma state and he had felt nothing at the news. He had also considered asking his old school friends why Dean was not accompanying them but had decided against it remembering that last time he had seen Dean he was enquiring over Ginny's where abouts. Draco had kindly pointed out he had fucking her written in his eyes. He has also found out Draco's medical state which is most likely why no one but Terry boot and Cho Chang were shocked by Draco's medical condition.

Terry happily joined the others for security while Cho stood near trying to catch Harry eye. When Harry turned to her and gave her a stiff nod before turning back to Ron, she had blushed rather red and after taking Adam's hand had began to lead him around the grounds of Malfoy manor.

The grounds to Malfoy manor where very beautiful if you had time to admire them and Harry could happily guarantee that Cho Chang would never get the pleasure to walk these grounds again while Harry and Draco had a say about it. Harry had doubled checked with Ron and found out she was uninvited to the wedding she had decided to tag along with Terry who had been recruited for security. She was most likely going to report back to her small minded friends what Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco looked like now and she was sure Cho Chang would have a field day when telling them Draco was pregnant but Harry knew one day soon they would have to admit to the whole wizarding community, a large bump appearing on his stomach followed by small baby in his arms wasn't easy to miss and was impossible to hide with size Draco was getting but he had refused to not come to Ron and Hermione wedding.

The decoration were being put by help of Harry, Ron and George. George asked,  
"Are you sure you don't want some of our dragon fireworks to celebrate in style? It will only take me minutes to go back to the shop."  
Ron answered,  
"I'd love to but Hermione's still working on a way to break the memory charm, her parents have no idea who she is, some long lost niece or something. "  
George answered,  
"Memory charms aren't permanent. One of us just needs to sneak up behind them just cast it job done!"  
Harry replied,  
"They never managed to break Lockhart's, did they?"  
Ron answered bitterly,  
"The git deserved it. He tried to wipe both of our memories."  
George answered,  
"Yeah but the fireworks and dress robes might just jog there memories."  
Ron answered,  
"No fireworks, no dragon fireworks, no sparklers that write rude messages by themselves. I promised Hermione."  
George answered,  
"That little bro is what we refer to as whipped."  
Ron retorted,  
"Shut up!"  
George snickered, Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself.  
George replied,  
"Right I'll leave up to it, I'm going to find someone much more exciting to annoy I think Dad, Bill and Charlie are here by now I might just set a trap for Percy."

Ron way a rather rude finger signals after George which would of made Mrs Weasley shout Ron's name if she had seen.  
He muttered more to himself than Harry,  
"I am not whipped!"  
Before Harry managed to think of anything ti say Narcissa Malfoy appeared the doorway and asked in very order like way Harry could see where Draco got his organisation skills from,  
"What is taking so long guests are beginning to arrive?"

Harry looked around to see Narcissa wearing a black strapless satin fitted dress robes that showed her figure perfectly in all the right places. It top half showed off her neck and chest areas perfectly showing off a neckless that Harry was sure cost a fortune. It narrowed at her waist showing her narrow waist and fitted skirt to the floor that flared out around her feet at the floor. Harry was sure Ron heart stopped as he turned around as saw Narcissa's outfit.  
Harry answered,  
"I'm just helping Ron sort out decorations."  
Narcissa looked around disapprovingly at the half finished room and asked,  
"Your wedding colours are red and gold?"  
Ron managed to croak out,  
"Yes Mrs Malfoy, The colours of Gryffindor."  
She answered disapprovingly,  
"I gathered that much myself, never been a fan of red personally."  
She looked up and down at Harry and Ron's dark blue dress robes with white shirts, Red ties and red material in the pocket.  
"I take it the bridesmaids dressing will be red too?"  
Ron nodded but Narcissa was proving she was far from interested and answered,  
"Well you two need to go and meet your guest and help getting them all seated. Draco doing it all by himself. I will sent a few house elves to finish putting decorations up."  
Harry answered,  
"We will go and sort the guests out, You look lovely Mrs Malfoy."  
She turned to look at Harry again he could feel her bright blue eyes boaring into him and answered,  
"Thank you Mr Potter but flattery is not going to make me forget that I had to go to St. Mungo's and pick Teddy Lupin up."

Without another backwards glance she left the door and the two of them standing in silence for a long pause. The wizard just stared after her for a moment in the direction Harry was guessing wax the direction of the kitchens.  
Ron found his voice first and said quietly as is scared of being overheard,  
"She can become scary when she gets angry. I always thought he got his temper from Lucius but now I see where Draco gets it from."  
Harry nodded trying to find his voice. Harry muttered,  
"I couldn't have picked a scarier mother in law if I tried."  
Ron shrugged his should and replied,  
"I don't know, my mother can be quite crazy."  
Harry replied,  
"Yes but she already liked me I don't think Narcissa will ever forgive me for knocking Draco up and putting his body under so much strain on his body. His body not coping well."  
Ron looked up and Harry and Harry looked directly at Ron. Harry sighed and replied,  
"He's bleeding on and off. I asked him to sit the wedding out and that you wouldn't mind but he insisted. If he begins to bleed again, he could end up on bed rest in St. Mungos."  
Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and answered in a low voice,  
"me and Hermione had commented he looked paler than usual lately. I know it can be dangerous, mum didn't have any more after Ginny because she kept bleeding throughout her pregnancy. Try and keep Draco from stress, I've seen way he is when he speaks about that baby he means more than his life and being a dad myself I can understand why he wants this more than his own life but he needs to think about himself too."  
Harry knew Ron has these outbursts of facts a knowledge and they usually blew Harry but not like this one. He couldn't find words to thank Ron and settled on a tight hug and answered,  
"Thank you let's get back to Draco before Narcissa come back from the kitchen with something to cut my balls off with."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **The wedding will be in the next chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys

Sorry took me so long been ill and busy

Merry Christmas 😊

Please enjoy and review

Chapter 24

Harry arrived back in Malfoy manor grounds after taking two wrong turning and thankfully finding a house elf to ask both times, who both times started punishes themselves for being seen as soon as he left the room.

He looked around the decorations. There many carved pumpkins starting to light themselves and cackle. Harry looked towards the wooden seats they would soon been sitting one. The drapes were blue, red and white to match the wedding colours.

He searched the grounds for his blonde lover when he heard a booming voice behind him,  
"Harry!"  
Harry jumped and turned around to see Hagrid striding toward him. Harry couldn't help but stop and smile widely at Hagrid, this was the man who had showed him the wizarding world all those years ago.  
Harry answered,  
"Hi Hagrid."  
Hagrid beamed answered,  
"Never thought I'd see this day. I remember you all arriving at Hogwarts 11 years old and now Ron and Hermione are getting married."  
Harry pointed out,  
"They already had a child together."  
Hagrid pulled out his table cloth size hanky and blew his nose.  
He said after he blew his nose,  
"I know, the christening will be very soon too. I feel so old watching you lot get married."

Harry answered,  
"You're not old Hagrid, Plus Draco won't marry me until after he given birth every time he walks past a mirror he complains about his looks and weight."  
At Harry words he saw Hagrid black eyes dart around the grounds in a search for Draco. Harry had told Hagrid recently about the pregnancy but he not seen him since he started showing.

Harry followed Hagrid eyes and caught sight of the blonde. He was standing in a position that told Harry his back was hurting him, He had seen Hermione standing like that more than once in her later months of pregnancy.

Hagrid had never really forgiven Draco for what happen with Norbert in there first year but in the long run it had been a blessing in disguise. Hagrid could not have kept a fire breathing dragon in his wooden hut having Charlie take him back to Romania was the best solution.  
Hagrid tore his eyes away from Draco and muttered,  
"Never thought I'd attend a wedding at Malfoy manor in my lifetime. Also, I told madame Maxime she be welcome to join afterparty if she was free. Not seen her in person since Bill and Fleur wedding it will be great to see her again. We been keeping in contact through owls."

Harry looked around for Draco but could not spot him. He was sure to screw she had not been on the guest list.  
Hagrid answered,  
"I better go and speak to Ron see you later Harry."

Hagrid strode away and towards the seating area and the Weasley brothers were gathered there to greet the guest.

Harry approached Draco. Harry couldn't keep the concern off his face. Harry took a long look at Draco face he would tell he was pale white, his forehead was sweating and pain was showing on his face even if no one else had noticed.  
Harry dropped to his knees next to where Draco sat covered in papers trying to fit uninvited guests in. Harry asked choked with emotion,  
"Draco, baby what's wrong?"  
Draco muttered faintly,  
"I'm fine."  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. He turned to look Draco directly in e face and told him,  
"Fine? You look like death! We need to go to St. Mungos."  
Draco shook his head and said quietly,  
"I'm not going to hospital."  
Harry argued back,  
"Draco you are clearly unwell."  
Draco grey eyes narrowed slightly and replied,  
"Harry, I'm not bleeding, I do not need hospital. I just need to lay down for a short while."  
Harry answered,  
"Okay lets get you inside please get me fire call the healer?"  
Draco groaned,  
"Potter no healers! I will lay down in the manor then return when I rested enough."

Harry could tell there was no moving Draco on this situation. Harry helped pull Draco to his feet (He had trouble getting up when sitting on the floor with his progressing baby bump). Harry slowly walked with Draco into the manor and helped him lay on the sofa in a small unused sitting room on the ground floor.  
Narcissa appeared in the doorway at once and said alarmed,  
"What has happened?"  
Harry opened his mouth but Draco beat him,  
"Nothing mother, I need to rest a short while. I am just drained of energy."  
Draco voice was rather weak and not the confident person Harry knew his as. Harry turned to look at Narcissa who looked back deep concern showed over her face. She told Harry,  
"Call his healer."  
Harry argued,  
"I've bene trying to for the last ten minutes he is refusing to."  
Draco said louder than before,  
"No healer! I just need to rest! Both of you leave me in peace, you have a wedding to run."

Harry next commented was stopped dead kin his tracks when he search a small cough from the doorway. Harry turned to face the doorway to find Bill standing there he answered,  
"Sorry to interpret Fleur just told me bridal party are going tl be arriving in twenty minutes "

Draco told Harry,  
"Go and sort Ron out. He needs your help."  
Harry aruged back,  
"Draco your unwell."  
Draco sighed and folded in arms. He replied,  
"How many times do i have to say I'm fine. The three of you go, I have to rest, if you are needed, I'll send word with one of the house elves."  
Harry took one long look in Draco's eyes which showed no sign of weakness. There were footsteps that echoed down the hallways to see another red head appear at the door. Charlie answered,  
"Hey, The Grangers are here, I think Ron's going to need help."  
Harry watched Draco nod which he responded to with a kiss before leaving the room with the Weasley brothers and Narcissa.

Harry ran around frantically. By the time he arrived the situation was being sorted by George. Ron looked rather pink in the ears meaning that he had probably messaged up their names or their seats but before he could ask Ron what the deal was his shoulder had a hand placed on it. He turned around the touch was very different from Draco slender hands. It was Vickor Krum.

He stood there in black robes. His face had at least seen a few more bulgers since the last time they had met. He was as flat footed as ever and his shoulders slouched. Harry was sure in the back of his mind he remembered Krum retired from international quidditch player. He shook Harry hand which he took without hesitation. He asked,  
"I heard about your accident, I hope you are recovered."  
Harry nodded and replied,  
"My memory is hazy in places but getting there."  
Krum answered,  
"I always thought hermony liked you."  
Harry gave a small nervous laugh and answered,  
"No, i see her as my sister. Her and Ron have been crazy about each other since sixith year. Him seeing you with Hermione and her seeing Ron with lavender gave them the push they needed."

Victor sighed before moving away to find his seat. Harry could help but stop and think. Was Krum's feeling towards Hermione still in there was it more than friendship he had felt.

Draco closed his eye breathing deeply. He put his hand on his stomach as he felt a kick. It was more than feeling of butterflies now.  
A voice made his eyes shoot open.  
"So it is true you are pregnant."

Draco was sure his heart stopped beating and his blood ran cold. Ginny Weasley was standing in the doorway staring at him. 

Thank for reading

Please review


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'll be honest not 100% happy with this chapter.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the explosive next couple when wedding gets started.**

 **Please review and remember the warnings**

 **Chapter 25**

Draco eyes popped open, he was unsure if his heart stopped beating. He turned his head towards the doorway to see all 2 feet of Weasley with her enormous belly sticking out 2 miles in front of her. Her hands on her hips trying to act like her mother which did not wash with Draco at all.

He tried to sit up as graceful as ever, but he failed miserably unable to move. He kicked his legs up in the air and managed to roll onto his side like an old person before pushing himself up with his arms.  
He looked up at weaslete now he was sitting up. She had a smirk on her face due to his first attempt.  
Ginny commented,  
"Not that easy is it?"  
Draco asked coldly,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Ginny answered calmly,  
"I'm attending my brother's wedding just happens that it's located on your ground don't flatter yourself!"  
Draco arched his eyebrows and replied,  
"Then why have you entered the manor uninvited get outside should you be on a leash or something?"  
Ginny stood boldly answered,  
"You wouldn't be so brave if I had my wand back. I came to see if the rumours are true that you are pregnant."  
Draco spat out,  
"Well you had your look now you can leave, I want you gone the moment the ceremony over make your excuses and leave."  
Ginny took the empty seat across the room from Draco and answered quieter,  
"I was going to ask you nicely one more time to leave Harry let him have a chance of normally family with me and his twins but I can see you not willing to speak civilly."  
Draco replied,  
"I will never give up my baby or my fiancé."  
Ginny asked,  
"What potion did you use to trap him with that thing growing inside of you? One thing we can both agree on it's not natural."  
Draco answered through gritted teeth,  
"Trapping him through potions that's rich coming from you Weasley. I think you should keep that tongue from wagging while you in my house today and keep as far away as possible."  
Ginny replied,  
"Trust me I have little interest spending time with the man who willing to get knocked up to steal another person's baby daddy."  
Draco spat out,  
"This wasn't planned, the door is right there Weasley use it!"  
Ginny didn't moved instead to put a hand on her stomach and answered,  
"I have a feeling you will be spending the whole night hand in hand with Harry and this is only time I'm going to get to make arrangement with him."  
Draco answered,  
"Why would you need to speak to him?"  
Ginny answered sounding causal,  
"You know the not being able to keep babies around until I'm fully well enough to keep them with me."  
Draco drawled,  
"Old news Weasley, You tricked Harry into giving you those children as far as I can see. I hope you never get released they deserved to be raised by people who are sane of mind!"  
Ginny answered his brown eye now shinning with anger,  
"I may not be able to keep my children with me at the moment but I can still make your life and living hell Malfoy!"  
Draco grey eyes narrowed toward her he would like nothing better to do that to pick up his wand and blast her head clearly off her shoulders. Draco answered,  
"You are living hell anyway."  
Ginny smirked and answered,  
"I can request that you are kept away from my children."  
Draco asked,  
"On what grounds?"  
Ginny answered,  
"That I don't want my child to be mixed up with anyone that has committed treason, adulty, murder and illegal potions not administered by a potion master to get themselves pregnant."  
Draco answered angrily,  
"I'm bored of your childish games Weaslete. You have no proof my crimes in the time of the war were cleared."  
Ginny answered,  
"That still leaves adulty, murder and illegal potions."  
Draco said louder,  
"You really are off your head, I never committed any of those crimes."  
Ginny answered,  
"You are the reason Dumbledore died. Snape might as cast the final blow but you almost killed katie bell and Ron. That was all your fault not to mention merlin knows how many throughout the war."  
Draco sighed and answered,  
"I have never killed anyone. I have made plenty of empty threats in my time but I never killed anyone and those two near misses were not meant for either of them. Voldemort had set me a task, if I did not complete it he was going to kill me but I find I made up for it since. I lied to my aunt Bella and father that it was Potter, Weasley and Granger, I put up just enough fight to make it look like I was trying I was trying to get them out of the manor without giving anything away."

Ginny gave out aloud sniff she clearly didn't believe him but couldn't find anything more to say on the point and moved onto another.  
Ginny answered,  
"Potions, with that much evidence on your stomach even you can't deny not to mention the potion you gave Harry earlier this year."  
Draco snorted with laughter was she being serious he thought. His laughter finally subsided, and he replied,  
"How many time do I have to say it Weasley? I didn't take a potion to trap Harry into a relationship with me. I tried to kick him out handful of times and every time he refused to leave. As for giving him those own brewed potions I did that to save Harry and your neck you ungrateful bitch! Without those potions you be looking at a murder charge for killing your boyfriend from ill brewed potions."

Ginny seemed to forget the second half of Draco speech because she asked,  
"Well if you didn't use a potion to get pregnant how are you pregnant?"  
Draco shouted,  
"None of your business!"  
Ginny shouted back,  
"Because you are a lair everything you said so far is a lie how can Harry stand to look at you let alone share a bed with you."  
Draco glared back his hand tightened around handle of his wand in his robe he could whip it out now cut those babies out and let her bleed to death. He never had anyone he hated so much.  
He answered angrily,  
"I'm not lying about anything, I am pregnant because of a potion I was given as a punishment by Voldemort for failing his mission I didn't realise the potion was still active."  
Ginny pressed on,  
which brings us to our last point, Adulty."  
Draco spat out in rage,  
"I have never once cheated on Harry unlike you with Dean Thomas."

Ginny face paled at once. Draco knew he hit the nail on the head he had been right the day Dean Thomas had turned up.  
Draco carried on,  
"Yeas, Harry and myself had a lovely long chat with Dean only weeks ago. I saw it for what it was a cover, You and Dean have been fucking for a long time! When I came out with it Dean didn't know where to look. He was concerned when we gave him lengthy detailed account of what you did to Harry but must still think your ginger minge is a good fuck I'm sure he keep his mouth shut."

Draco was sure he silenced her with this statement but he was sadly mistaken.  
Ginny asked,  
"were you not a gay escort?"  
Draco answered,  
"Harry already know this you not going to shock us into breaking up."  
Ginny asked,  
"He also aware that you fucked Blaise days before you two?"  
Draco answered,  
"My past before Harry doesn't bother him."  
Ginny answered,  
"Blaise came to see me told me about your arrangement that you let him fuck up get as wild as he likes long as he playing and he accept as his girlfriend couldn't take it as wild as he likes it."

Draco indeed did remember his last time with blouse he had felt every thrust, Blaise was far from small equipped and Draco did struggle to accept Blaise but as he was paying he never stopped him until he had finished. One the last visit he had been rougher with Draco than usual. He had insisted on pushing Draco head down so his cock touched Draco's throat so he could hear his gaging. He had without compliant, He had then mad him get on all fours on the bed. Blise tied a hand to each corner and brought an object out of his bag that Draco found out opened up into a spreader bar to keep Draco's leg spread open far apart. He had then made draco choke down a lust potion and inserted a gag ball into Draco mouth.  
He explained ask he tied it,  
"I think you going to need this because you going to tell you I expect it going to hurt but I planning to get my money's worth."

Draco eye had clouded with fear at Blaise's word but was soon taken over by lust. Blaise had flicked his balls a few times making Draco moan and struggle against his bonds with made Blaise smile. He tranfered his wand into a flogger and got to work hitting Draco's ass, thighs, balls and dick. He seemed to last hours before Blaise was satisfied he done a good job. He finally droped the paddle and climbed on top inserting himself into Draco where he plouded him close to nearly an hour before coming inside. Draco was in tears and clearly exhausted. Blaise untied him he quickly but left the gag in his mouth. Blaise responded,  
"I think you will want to be alone for the rest of the night. Have a hot bath and rest, you will be sore for a few days and I'm sure there be a lot of bruising but nothing permanent. I'll stop by in a few days see if there anything you need."

Blaise had given Draco quick kiss which Draco had flinched away at and touch which seemed to make blaise smile more before throwing a rather heavy money bag next to Draco and let himself out as Draco collapsed back on the bed crying his eyes out in floods of tears he thought he never stop but evidently he did and had a bath and went to bed like Blaise had advised.

Blaise had reappeared 3 days later with presences of checking on Draco but mainly to examine the bruises he seemed rather please with what he had managed. Draco had made sure from that moment on he would starve before asking Blaise for help again.

Draco was with no one else for a week and half until the night he met Mike in the gay bar. He had put these memories to had of his mind. Ginny brought him back to reality,  
"That baby most likely isn't Blaise's but if I tell Harry I'm sure he have doubts, not to mention what ministry will think about you breaking into st. Mungos and giving out illegal potions. Help Harry to agree my terms later and I won't make you move out and you can carry on playing happy families."

Ginny struggled to stand up and answered,  
"Nice doing business with you Malfoy."

She half waddled half walked out of the room leaving Draco replaying what Blaise did repeatedly.

Thank you for reading please review 😊


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys**

 **Sorry need so long had to buy new laptop them I was very ill with a sickness bug.**

 **I am now on the mend so lets get back to it**

 **All the normal warnings**

Chapter 26

Draco stood in silence long after Ginny had waddled out of the room, if what she was saying was true it meant Blaise Zabini had been released without a word to either himself or Harry. There was every chance that she was lying it wouldn't be first time she had lied to cause problems and issues for him but there was no way she could know about the events of that night unless told. He had pushed the event to the back of his head every time it had resurfaced. Blaise had made it as painful as possible for Draco and from what he could recall Blaise had gotten off on inflicting pain on him.

Draco was unaware of how long he stood there thinking about the siltation when a voice called him. It was a high-pitched women's voice. Pansy appeared in the doorway in dark green robes to match her eyes. She smiled up at him as she approached, she said looking amazed,  
"Draco, You are huge!"  
He shrugged his shoulders, she wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. Pansy was one of the people who needed to know if Blaise was out again. She was in as much danger as he was. Blaise didn't take lightly to being fucked over and Pansy had left him without as much as a letter goodbye he would want revenge on them both. He opened his mouth trying to find the words to explain about the conversation he had had with the weaslette only moments before that felt like hours had passed.

He closed it again quickly, he couldn't get his voice to work anyway but if he told her she was demand they told the aurors straight away and half of the aruor department were stationed in his back yard. The racket Pansy would create would notify passing planes let alone the whole of the wedding party. Ginny would think Pansy knew everything and would enforce she didn't want and ex death eater living and helping raise her children. He would have to leave Harry and come back to live in this hell hole all alone. Pansy looked at him strangely. Draco heart was beating out of his chest did he tell her or not.

Pansy asked,  
"Draco? What's wrong?"  
Draco took a few deep breathes trying to calm himself and stop his heart from exploding. He said on a voice he did not recognise,  
"Just the baby, I feel fine now?"  
Pansy showed alarm on her face, She never been very good at hiding her feelings and replied,  
"I should go and get Harry or your Mother."  
Draco said alarmed,  
"No, They will just worry and stress. We have a wedding to attend."  
Pansy smiled brightly holding a hand out to Draco who took it without question. He did need to tell her about Blaise being at large once again but firstly they needed to get Weasley and Granger wedding out of the way. They had finally accepted Draco into their fold and treating him as if he never done anything to nearly kill them more often than he would care to admit. There was no way Blaise would try and attacked either of them while surround by so many people, He would claim to being too tired and wanted to return home. He would insist Pansy return with her and have a quiet work with her.

They arrived in the grounds of the manor to see Harry and Ron standing at the from. Harry was talking quietly to Ron mostly likely trying to stop him make a total fool of himself when Granger arrived.  
Draco noticed what must have been Hermione parents. They were looking around worriedly at everyone robes. Draco who thought they looked very strange in there muggle clothes along with every pure-blooded witch and wizard in the guests. Draco inhaled and moved forwards there was no way hiding this baby anymore. He wrapped his robes round him which just make it more obvious and walked forward towards where George, Bill and Charlie were standing still sorting out last minute arrivals, George asked,  
"Thought you were sitting out of the wedding Malfoy?"  
Malfoy held his head high and replied,  
"Then the wedding would fall apart. Where am I sitting?"  
George looked down at the tables that Draco had spent hours on. He could see all the markings and scribbles were they had to add extra seats for uninvited guests.  
George answered,  
"Second row but the way these lot are eyeing you up you might want to slip Harry's invisibility cloak on."  
Draco muttered just so he and George could hear,  
"I did consider it but everyone got to see at some point. I'm sure some of these people only turned up to see if the rumours were true."

He took rather deep breath and walked nose in the air before sliding in between his mother and Teddy. Harry approached immediately who looked at him questioningly.  
Draco looked back at him giving nothing away. Harry whispered,  
"How are you feeling?"  
Draco mattered,  
"Fine, How much longer till it starts?"  
He could heard the pumpkins cackling in back ground and see the flicker of magical lights. Mr and Mrs Granger were sitting only two rows behind them were all muggles this oblivious to magic when they were staring it in the face. Harry replied,  
"Fleur sent word that Hermione running ten minutes late just a few minutes."  
Draco replied,  
"You realise there are muggle sitting among us."  
Harry turned towards Draco look of disbelief on his face and answered,  
"Draco I thought we got past this. Not all muggles of bad, not all wizards are good."  
Draco nodded and whispered,  
"Can't you hear the cackling pumpkins and lights flickering by magic. We are in front of muggles."  
Harry answered,  
"Most muggles can live within a magical environment for years and still have no idea what's going on, they probably think it through electrical props of battery run ones."

Draco answered,  
"I think it's too close. Batteries are not even safe I heard you telling Mr Weasley they can blow up and corrode."

That moment the music started and Harry answered,  
"Were safe stop worrying."  
He kisses Draco on the lips before darting to stand next to Ron who could be seen sweating from other side of the grounds. Safe Draco thought Voldemort was gone but safe was something they were far from if Ginny was to be believed.

Victoire came down throwing sparkling flowers. Hermione appeared next in rather plain white off the shoulders dress to the floor with same goblin made tiara that Fleur had worn three years earlier and shirt veil to the shoulders.

The music stopped shortly and the bridal party took their seats quickly. They started to exchange vows that they had wrote personally honouring each other and exchanging magical and non-magical vows but Draco couldn't keep concentration he was listening out for the slightest sound. They were far safe, the wards were down for the day. Blaise was outside somewhere and wanted revenge. Astoria was out there somewhere and she wanted the grounds on which they were sitting having this ceremony. He looked around to see Rose sitting on her grandmothers lap to Bill and fleur holding on of there daughters each smiling happily at what was taking place. They were all in terrible danger from two people who would willingly kill to get their own way. He was as bad as Ginny for keeping the secret of Blaise being loose again. He wasn't keeping anything safe. Harry was off guard, Pansy was off guard and every muggle on this room was as good as dead this either of them attacked Malfoy manor while they were here.

Draco grit his teeth, he wasn't going to ruin Ron and Hermione ceremony. He clapped and cheered at the correct times and smiled happily next to Harry on the picture while his anxiety went mental inside and he wanted to sit on the floor and cry.

He sat there and listened to Ginny's proposal for the children care plans only half listening to them knowing that he and Harry were going to have to follow them to the letter.

As evening drawed in and the sky turned to inky black the wedding party retired inside the manor to the ball room. He had not found a moment to get Harry alone. Almost every one of the wedding party had approached them once wanted to shake Harry's hand and give Draco disappointing look wondering if it was fat or baby.  
Ron soon stood up to address everyone his ears growing rather pink,  
"Thank you for all attending our wedding, it was great to see so many people willing to attend and support us at such short notice. This is a story that started many years ago on out first journey to Hogwarts. Hermione barged into our carriage claiming to be looking for a lost toad. She insulted my spell before walking away and that didn't really change for the next seven years of friendship. Over my years of friendship with this woman I learnt a lot not just educational but about myself and my own feelings. Who knew this bossy little know it all could turn my whole world upside down and become the love of my life."

Everyone cheered and clapped the couple as Hermione Stood up and kissed him passionately. Hermione began to speak,  
"Our time together was never plain sailing but nothing was worst that our time in the war which pushed us all to breaking point. We made it through the the war without major life threating changes but many didn't live to tell the tale and later I hope you will join us by setting off fireworks to remember the fallen soilders at the battle of Hogwarts and a war like no other this side of the world has seen."

Harry turned to Draco and said,  
"Draco, I've been thinking about the manor a lot today it is a very beautiful place. With a little work I think we really could make this our family home."  
Draco wasn't sure what to think he asked,  
"Why? you hate this place."  
Harry answered,  
"I did for many years since we were caught and tortured here. It was part of my nightmares for many months afterwards, This is your home I am wrong trying to keep you away. Also with 3 babies and Teddy and Rose when they stay over we are going need the room. Why don't we move in soon on temporary basis give the newlyweds time to thereselves ?"

Draco could not help but hug Harry tightly if he knew spending time at the manor would help Harry make a decision he would have dragged him along a lot sooner.  
Draco said quietly,  
"Harry there something you need to know."  
He took a deep breath unsure how Harry would take the news he been trying to find a spare moment tell him and they not had one all day. Draco took a deep breath to tell Harry about Blaise when an almighty bang happened outside strong enough to shake Malfoy manor. Draco was not sure if that was and earthquake or something more dangerous. Nearly every witch and wizard stood up there hands on the handle of there wands in there robe pockets. Another almighty bang shook the manor again and 2 of the windows smashed at the same time.

Many auror heading for the door followed by a lot of training wizards. Harry ordered to Draco,  
"Stay here, look after Teddy."  
Draco looked around the room Narcissa was on her feet crossing the room to Draco with Teddy in hand, Hermione had darted towards her parents with intent to fight to the death if needs be to protect them while Ron and Harry had joined the group of wizards at the door about to battle whatever hell had decided to join them. Draco couldn't do anything but whimper it was clear to him who it was and what they were after. Blaise had joined the party not waiting for a moment later for his revenge and he learnt a few more powerful spells along the way.

 **Thank you for reading please review  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry for the delay, I have been so busy and have had no energy and time to write lately but I needed to get this chapter out.**

 **Hope you enjoy same warning as ever I did warn you it was going to get darker!**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 27

Draco watched as Harry along with Ron sped towards the door. He had to stop Harry somehow from going out there from the deafening regular bangs Blaise had recruited other people.

He had only managed two steps towards the door when he felt hands holding him in place, he turned to find his mother and Hermione holding him back.  
Narcissa answered horror creeping into her,  
"Where are you going? You are pregnant!"  
Draco answered,  
"It's Blaise, Maybe I can make him listen."  
Narcissa asked,  
"Are you willing to risk you own life and your baby or a hope that he will listen?"  
Draco snapped,  
"I'm not going to sit here let Harry risk his life when he doesn't understand why."  
Narcissa replied,  
"Draco put the wards back up."  
Draco shook his head and explained,  
"No mother, They are already in the grounds possibly in the manor if they get passed Harry. Putting The wards back on just keeps us trapped in here with them."  
Hemione asked,  
"Is there anywhere we can lead the muggles here safely?"  
Narcissa replied,  
"We can lead them to the upper floor to the family rooms."  
Draco answered,  
"Yes, but there only a few enchantments to keep unwanted people out."  
Hermione replied,  
"Better than sitting here waiting to be attacked."

Draco sighed and answered,  
"Mother lead a group of them into the family room take a few of the women who can fight who did not go outside with you for protection."  
Narcissa asked,  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
Draco replied causally as he could,  
"Bathroom before I wet myself, having someone lay against your bladder is not fun."  
Narcissa nodded and spoke to the room,  
"Please follow us upstairs while we sort out the commotion."

Most muggles stood up at once. Mr and Mrs Granger both were on the feet. Draco noticed that Mrs Granger eyes were very much like her daughters and had same crease in her forehead that Hermione got when frowning.

They started to form an oddly group as Narcissa called out to them with instruction. Hermione reached her mother before they could join the group and answered,  
"I'm so sorry you have been dragged into this, I'll do everything I can to make the situation right. Please take Rose I have to check on the staff."  
Draco could not contain himself from rolling his eyes was she seriously concerned about house elves they had their own magic for protection.

As the room filed out in an half organised fashion, no one wanting to be last in case the attackers broke through the walls. Hermione turned to Draco and answered,  
"Do you have some kind of plan as we aren't following your mother?"  
Draco answered,  
"I don't have enough information to make up a plan but one of our guests might be able to give us enough to help the others."  
Hermione looked at Draco questioningly. Draco ordered,  
"Get the Weaslette bring her to the drawing room."  
Draco saw Hermione swallow hard. The last time she had set foot there she had been tortured by his aunt. The memory still haunted her in her dreams he heard her scream out in the night. In truth the memory replayed in his head from time to time along with other torture session he witnessed or been on the end of.  
Hermione answered,  
"Draco she doesn't know anything, She been locked up in for months. She due to give birth a month from now. Do you really think she capable of getting involved with anyone?"  
Draco didn't have time to argue with the stubborn brunette who was still filled with love for the person in question.  
Draco answered,  
"The drawing room is quite safe just not big enough to put everyone in."  
Another ear breaking bang was overhead that stood the walls of the manor and yells from the grounds could be heard. Draco stomach did a flip and his heart beat faster than ever, Draco took and deep breath and answered,  
"Me and her spoke earlier and came to an agreement. She confessed she had spoken to Blaise and now Blaise is attacking. I don't have time to explain the full version just get her to the drawing room I need to know how much she told him so the three of us can come up with a plan. Please Granger if I go up to her they will know something else is going on."  
Granger questioned,  
"You not going to hurt her or use anything against her?"  
Draco snapped,  
"I'm not a monster Granger, I'm not my father. She is carrying Harry's children I would never do anything to harm them."  
Granger looked at Draco like he was going mad he wanted to scream at her. He lied,  
"Look, she was probably drugged up and didn't realise she let information slip but we need to know what information."  
Hermione sighed and answered,  
"I hate going behind everyone back like this."  
Draco had lost all patience and answered,  
"You either do this or we stand her arguing about it and you burry your husband before you can consummate your marriage."

Harry stood outside in the cold air of October, not that he noticed the cold much. He had spent the winter months of what should have been his seventh year at Hogwarts in a freezing old tent. A blast of light just missing him brought him back to reality. He heart race and he looked around searching for Ron or Hermione, were they inside trying to protect the guests along with Draco? The thought of Draco made his stomach twist what this this stress brought more bleeding on? He had already bled without Harry even realising how could he be so blind. Draco had looked like death warmed up earlier anything this stressful could bring the bleeding back and he could loose there baby. Harry had not forgotten about Ginny also. She was further along in her pregnancy with twins and was due mere fours weeks away. could Draco and Ginny hold it together long enough to not kill them shut away in a room together for a few hours?

Two red headed people ran past him in a rush, He had no way of telling what part of the Weasley clan they belonged to there was way to many here to keep count. He ran after them putting someone in a mask in a leg locker jinx. He had to duck a green curse, He had no denial in what the curse was. He put another one in the a fully body blinding curse. His heart speed up as the battle of Hogwarts flashed thought his head. Was he fit enough I be an auror if he could not deal with this small gang of wizards? He turned to find Bill and Ron shooting spells at two very large people. He would bet any amount of gallons one was related to Goyle.

He needed a clear head, He needed to find out who the ring leader was. Names flashed thought his head. For himself almost every Slytherin in went school with not to mention Draco's father and ex fiancée. He looked around hoping to see Lucius appear. He shook his head and told himself to pull it together. Lucius was still under house arrest in France for his crimes, Blaise was behind bars and Astoria must be around 5 or 6 months pregnant same as Darco.

He saw Rolf losing a fight only feet away. He quickly cast a spell and the other one's wand went flying out of his hand and clattering to the ground. Rolf ran forward kicking the shit out of his head. Harry thought it wasn't really necessary behaviour. It was pitch black apart from the light by wands the man would be lucky to find his wand again.

Harry looked around for the next ten minutes looking for the ringleader when he came across Kingsley. He turned his wand on Harry and relaxed with seeing who it was. Harry asked,  
"How many we outnumbered by?"  
Kingsley answered,  
"I don't know, about 50 people."  
Harry caught glimpse of Luna and Neville fighting in what was very similar to death eaters masks. What he lost anyone tonight he thought. The security was his idea, he was sure it would stop this from happening where had his plan gone so wrong?

He saw long blonde hair flash past him. White blonde hair that long could only be one person. He yelled,  
"Cissa, What are you doing?"  
She turned to face him eyes dwelling up this tears and shouted back,  
"I can't find Draco!"

That statement made his blood run cold, would Draco he stupid enough to try and fight? Draco had grown up in these grounds and knew every inch of them most likely. Of course he would consider fighting Draco could not follow instructions. He learnt that rather fast in there months living together.  
Harry screamed loudly in frustration. Narcissa darted off though the ground if He found Draco fighting, he would kill him!

Draco appeared in the drawing room where Ginny and Hermione were sitting in arms chairs in fact his mothers and fathers favourite ones.

Ginny looked up giving Draco her dirtiest look. He smirked his famous old school boy smirk. Hermione looked up worried and bit her lip a thing Draco had noticed she did whenever she was nervous and she clearly was now as she had clearly brought Ginny here under false pretences plus this room did bring back some deep and dark memories Hermione had spend the last 4 years putting to rest.  
Ginny asked angrily,  
"Why was I brought here? I want to go back to the others."  
Hermione answered her voice slightly higher than normal,  
"Draco advised us to come here, it's a room that never been penetrated and quite safe."  
Ginny asked,  
"Why didn't you bring everyone here?"  
Hermione looked lost for words. Draco answered,  
"It's not big enough."  
Draco was not about to play games he carried on directing his question at Ginny,  
"You knew about this attack and you know who it is don't you."  
Ginny answered,  
"No I have no idea who's behind it maybe you should been more careful about who was invited."  
Draco snorted and muttered,  
"incarerous!"  
Ropes appeared at Ginny arms ad legs tying her neatly to the chair. Hermione stood up immediately and protested to let Ginny go. Draco raised his eyebrows and replied,  
"Do you want to sleep with Weasley again or burry his corpse? We will be if we don't get answers soon. And Weasley I would not struggle they get tighter you wouldn't want to lose a hand or foot now would you?"  
She looked at him his face red with rage. She demanded through gritted teeth,  
"Let go of me! I am Pregnant!"  
Hermione replied,  
"Draco you promised not to hurt her!"  
Draco answered,  
"I actually promised not to hurt Harry's children and she making the ropes tighter by fighting."  
Draco turned back to Ginny and answered,  
"So tell me your full story of your visit with Blaise Zabini."  
She screamed,  
"Screw you! When he gets through your dead."

Least she admitted it Draco thought as Hermione clasped both hand to her mouth in horror. Draco lowered and voice and answered,  
"I don't like you Weasley, it very clear we can harm each other. I promised I would never harm Harry's children but if that means I have cut them out right now and torture you for the information I will to save Harry's life."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Guys

Hope you are enjoying

Same warning as normal you have been warned.

Please read and review

Next chapter will be explosive and so many of you will probably hate me please don't.

Chapter 28

Draco stood very still his arm out stretched his wand pointed on Ginny stomach. Her brown eyes were wide with shock and fear. Hermione who also had a very shocked look on her face, she could be read like a book Draco thought.  
He turned his full attention to Ginny and answered,  
"Start talking or I started cutting without pain relief. I don't make threats not willing to carry out."  
Hermione said quietly,  
"Draco, you are pregnant and hormonal. Take a step back and breathe."  
Draco didn't move, he wasn't going to sit by and let Ginny nearly kill Harry again. She almost done it once and she clearly not learnt her lesson.  
Draco kept facing Ginny but spoke to Hermione,  
"If you don't have the stomach then I suggest you get out."  
Ginny whimpered and said quietly,  
"I just told him about Ron's wedding being held here. The rest is on him."

Hermione looked more shocked now than when Draco had tied Ginny to his father's favourite chair. Hermione gasped and asked,  
"Why would you even agree to see someone like Blaise Zabini?"  
Ginny answered,  
"You left me alone in that place for months, you hardly come to see me. Is it bad someone wanted to keep me company?"  
Draco responded before Hermione could open her mouth,  
"Blaise doesn't turn up for no reason, you offered him something didn't you? "  
Ginny answered,  
"Just asked to see me I agreed, I was lonely."  
Draco let out snort of laughter. He said angrily,  
"Bull shit Weasley! What was the offer?"

Ginny kept her mouth tightly shut. Draco lost his patience altogether and answered,  
"Your leaving me no choice."  
He raised his wand few inches when Hermione jumped in-between them. She told him,  
"That far enough Draco!"  
Draco raised his eyebrows at her and spat out,  
"Out of the way Granger, There nothing to cut out of you."  
She argued back her face horrified,  
"You promised not to hurt her!"  
Draco smirked and answered,  
"I promised I'd never hurt the children. If there out of her I can get the information by force."  
He thought he heard a whimper from behind Hermione. She was probably fighting the restrains again.

She looked as ready to fight Draco to protect Ginny as much as he was getting information out of her. He reasoned back,  
"You are protecting her when she could have sent the rest of her brothers and my fiancé to their graves. She has information we need. Stop protecting her and help me!"  
Hermione put her hands on her hips in a very Mrs Weasley way.  
She argued,  
"You promised me you weren't your father!"  
Draco spat backed,  
"What you mean by that?"  
She replied,  
"I'll do anything to save those people, they are my family but I won't watch by while you torture someone who clearly knows nothing!"  
Draco asked,  
"You Really think she knows nothing?"  
Draco raised his wand and shouted,  
"Immobilous ."  
Hermione was stunned but she could still hear and see with the spell he used. It had been used on him countless times. Ginny screamed and yelled,  
"You bastard!"  
Draco moved around her and grabbed her face tilting her face upwards. He pulled a bottle from under his robes and pulled the lid off with his teeth and tipped into Ginny's mouth. She tried to turn her head away, but Draco held on tight pouring the contense into her mouth as she tried to scream. He held a hand over her mouth until she had no option but to sallow.  
Ginny cough and spluttered. When she could breath again she asked,  
"What is that, to send me into Labour?"  
Draco rolled his eyes ad answered,  
"No, We both know Harry would never forgive me for that or for cutting the babies out. I thought maybe scaring you enough would do it but you're a bloody Gryffindor still. It's a truth potion. "  
Hermione choose that moment to come round. She rounded on Draco and shouted,  
"How dare you!"  
Draco turned to face her,  
"Sorry my methods are not to your taste, but I get results one way or another. Sit back and enjoy Ginny is going to spill her deepest and darkest secrets to us."  
Draco asked,  
"So Weasley, how did you even speak to Blaise Zabini?"  
She answered,  
"Dean got his help to free me early. Dean was in a bar when Blaise appeared. He tried to pay for his drink but he didn't have enough money when Dean put a few galleons on the table for Blaise drink. He promised to repay him. Dean asked him if he got any influence on getting people out of the mental health long term ward at St. Mungo's with working at ministry. He said he look into it. Blaise came to visit me and asked me how I ended up in there."  
Hermione put her hands over her mouth again as her legs gave way and she sat in the empty chair. Draco answered,  
"What was the deal you made?"  
Ginny answered,  
"He would look into a way to release me if I could get him alone with you so you two could talk about who the father of child really is and money to get away afterward, I borrowed the money from the joke shops."  
Draco answered already knowing,  
"Why would Dean want you out before babies are born?"  
Ginny tried to keep her mouth shut but after a few moments the pain became too much and she spilled the beans,  
"While Harry was in his coma, I had a few weak moments and slept with Dean. He thinks the children might be his."  
The gasped was definitely heard this time.  
Draco asked his head spinning,  
"So you cheated on Harry while he was in his coma then tried to keep him under potions, poisoned him, then tried to kill me, got locked up for it, You got Dean to find you a way home and made a deal with the spawn of satan, Blaise Zabini in the hope he lose his temper and kill me and my child leaving you free to try and seduce Harry once again?"

Ginny bit her lip but under that potion there was no way to resist. she nodded and replied,  
"I just want Harry back, but you wouldn't leave and now your pregnant. If you being pregnant enough to keep you around why wasn't my pregnancy?"  
Draco spat out,  
"Harry is in love with me, I didn't poison him, I didn'tcheat and I didn't lie. I thought you needed help Weasley, I thought the war did something to your brain now I believe your beyond help!"  
Draco turned to Hermione and asked,  
"Still believe little Miss Ginny Weasley is so innocent?"

Hermione didn't answered Draco or even look at him she seemed rather busy chewing he bottom lip, she was as pale as Malfoy normally was.  
Draco asked,  
"So where is Blaise hiding? He wants to see me, doesn't he?"  
Hermione suddenly looked you and answered in more high-pitched voice than normal.  
"Draco you can't be serous! Blaise is dangerous."  
Draco explained,  
"If he gets to talk to me maybe I can bargain with him to call off the attack off. I want to see Harry alive again."  
Ginny answered,  
"He just gave me a message. The place only you would know incase anyone else was about when I had to deliver it."

Draco sprinted out of the drawing room and locked the door behind him with a flick of his wand. He heard the shout from Ginny and Hermione. He was sure Ginny was asking Hermione to help her out of this and Hermione was banging on the door telling Draco to open the door. He called back,  
"I'll be back with the aruors, you are a witness to what she said."

He walked out trying inhale deeply. He would get the arurors shortly but first he needed to call off the attack. For that he needed to find Blaise and Hermione would never agree to him going alone if Blaise sensed a trap with the amount of people he gotten outside no one would live to tell the tale. Half the ministry outside wasn't going to stop Blaise he been realised from there custody once with the most minimum sentence possible. Draco knew he have to face him sooner or later little did he know be while he was still pregnant.

 **Thank you reading please review** 😊


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys,**

 **Been a long few weeks with the extra shifts at work and being my mom's carer. I need sleep soon as I finished this. Sorry was any spelling mistakes I will try and sort them very soon**

 **Same warnings apply**

 **Please leave a review**

 **I promised u dark so her is dark please enjoy**

Chapter 29

Draco turned into the next corridor; his wand outstretched. He inhaled through his nose, trying to stay calm, all he needed was for Blaise to appear while he was having a full-blown panic attack. He tried to think what that message meant. His head felt so fuzzy trying to think of the places where Blaise had memories with Draco within the manor.

He looked down the long corridor, there was no lights lit in this part of the manor and every doorway was as shadowed as the next. For the first time in forever he hated the manor being so big. Blaise could be hiding anywhere.

Dust started falling as the manor rumbled again threatened to start crumbling from the brutal attack outside. He could hear screams. He could have skinned Ginny Weasley alive for giving Blaise enough information. He tried to think while coughing loudly.

The first was his bedroom. There were plenty walls between his and his mother's bedrooms, enough to conceal that your son was having sex. However, the guests had been sent into the relative wards. What if Blaise had got there? It would be a blood bath. He stood frozen straining his ears for sound. After a few what felt like hours but were only seconds he could not hear anything upstairs. If so there would be screaming and shouting from upstairs everyone running all over he tried to reassure himself. At this only sounds were the bangs from the blasts that was trying to penetrate the manor.

The second place was the kitchen and last place, he tried to rape him outside. The kitchen was highly sealed by the house elves themselves if he did manage to break through he would get over powered by the large number of house elves tonight. They had their own magic to protect themselves if they were threated, they just couldn't use it on their own master, not that Dobby had a problem Draco thought to himself dryly.

Dobby had been his father's personal house elf. Draco had never fully agreed with the way his father treated him but he had been on the end of his father's cruelty more than once. He had approached the elf once after a cruel punishment to only be found by his father and earning himself the worst punishment of his life. He had been accidently freed, his father had spent the whole summer declaring he would make potter pay.

In a fight between his own family and Harry, Ron and Hermione Dobby the house elf had decided to undo the chandelier leaving it to crashing to the floor in the drawing room covering everyone in glass.

The third place was the clearing the garden, where Blaise tried to rape him. There was no way he try and lure Draco into the clearing to be killed by stray curse. Blaise wanted Draco to feel hunted when he killed him. He screamed in frustration and yelled at the top of his lungs,  
"BLAISE COME AND FACE ME ALONE YOU COWARD!"

He was not sure what yelling would cause Blaise was possibly miles away in another part of the manor but to his surprise he felt a rush of energy behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around, but the corridor was deserted.

Before he could move in either direction something ghost like grabbed him by the hair pulling his head right back something sharp and cold pressed against his neck he whispered,  
"You called whore."

Draco tried to swallow he felt that feeling before when Ginny Weasley had held a knife to his throat. Draco said quietly,  
"You have me, you can call off the attack."  
Blaise sniggered,  
"Why would I do that?"  
Draco reasoned,  
"I'm the one you want not them."  
Blaise answered,  
"That was Astoria idea. She and Daphne are leading the fake attack just keeping saint potter busy while we talk no one will die."  
Draco's grey eyes opened in shock and replied,  
"Daphne?"  
Blaise rolled his eyes and answered,  
"Yes she being a loving sister, Well actually she isn't we tried to recruit her but eventually Astoria had to use the impevius curse."  
Draco protested,  
"Astoria is pregnant."  
Blaise sniggered,  
"Yes Astoria is pregnant, has your brain been swapped with Weasley or something your acting so brain dead!"  
Blaise felt down Draco's body. His fingertips made Draco skin crawl but we wouldn't dare flinch away. He dealt with more than a few men that made his skin crawl while escorting.

Draco knew what he was searching for and knew he had no way of stopping him. Blaise's hand landed on Draco's wand. Draco swallowed as Blaise pulled his wand away and pocketed it. He turned back to Draco, his knife still out and said,  
"We have a lot to talk about."

Harry was running around casting at anything moving. He collided with Ron knocking him backwards. Harry bellowed,  
"This isn't working we need a plan!"  
Ron shouted back,  
"Any ideas?"  
Harry shook his head. He answered shouting over the noise,  
"We don't know who they are and what they are trying to do!"  
A voice sounded behind them,  
"Blaise is behind the attack."  
Ron and Harry turned around the find Hermione standing behind them. Her wedding dress was ripped and strained in places, Her hair was coming out of her bun and her veil had gone missing.  
Ron argued,  
"You can't be out here. Go back to Rosie."  
Hermine argued back,  
"She is safe with my mother and your mother."  
Harry had not got time for them to argue he asked,  
"How do you know it's Blaise?"

Hermione jumped back out the way as a stray curse flew past her by inches. She had to yell over the noise,  
"Ginny admitted he had been going to see her. I don't think she realised it was wrong. She was lonely and desperate to get out of that place. He's after Draco."  
Harry could have punched something. He answered angrily,  
"Draco is wondering ground somewhere Narcissa said."  
Hermione shook her head and answered,  
"He was in drawing room with me ten minutes ago he gone after Blaise we believe he is hiding somewhere in the house."  
Hermione sighed and started looking down on the ground after a few moments to flung herself on the ground and retrieved and fallen wand.  
Hermine turned back to Harry and told him,  
"Blaise isn't out for blood, he out to kill! Draco locked me and Ginny in the drawing room to stop us stopping him. -"  
Ron asked,  
"Why were you in drawing room? How did you get out without a wand?"  
Hermione answered,  
"Pansy let us out, she must have followed us. She stayed with Ginny, It's a long story! Harry you need to find him before he finds Draco, he will kill him!" 

Hermione watched Harry disappear with a heavy heart she would give everything to follow him. The three them had always done everything together. She always pictured the three of them but they were no longer children tucked up in their tower at Hogwarts they were in the real wizarding world. She knew he was going to find love and do everything in his power to keep the one he loves.

She turned to one she loved and told him,  
"I think most of these are being controlled we need to stun and disarm. We will need them for questioning let's get the message to people."

They made their way through and stunned half a dozen on their way through. A huge bright green light blast not far away followed by a high-pitched scream was heard. There were many cracking sounds and half of the people disappeared into air.

Hermione noticed Ron had a cut on his forehead. They approached the scene to both gasps. Narcissa was laying on the ground shaking. She looked like she been pushed out of the way just in time. Arthur Weasley lay on the floor, unmoving and not breathing taking the brunt of the curse thrown.

Thank you for reading

Please do not hate me

Please review if you want more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys,**

 **So sorry with the late updates. I have been so busy with life, work and caring for my mom I'm struggling to find time to write.**

 **Don't worry not given up.**

 **Sorry this is short one but needed to do this to explain last chapter a little better.**

 **Next one will be longer I promise.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Same warning as usual.**

Chapter 30

Draco tried to breath deeply as Blaise pocketed his wand, he just taken from him. He swung the knife lazily around and he turned to Draco and told him,  
"I think we need to talk."  
Draco asked his voice slightly strangled,  
"What about?"  
Blaise looked him up and down and snorted he asked,  
"How long are you going to keep this pretence up?"  
Draco answered trying to keep his voice on a normal level while his heart beat 100 miles per hour,  
"I'm not pretending anything."  
Blaise spat out,  
"Yes you are! You split Potter and Weaslette up and for what?"  
Draco muttered,  
"Harry made that decision and I just want happiness."  
Blaise snorted and replied,  
"He cannot make you happy, For a few months maybe. You were a death eater our lives can't mix!"  
Draco took anotherd eep breath,  
"There relationship was over before we got in touch, they been trying to keep it going for months before his coma. He begged to see me and she was slowly poisoning him. If I had not of helped when I did, he would be dead!"  
Blaise replied,  
"Then you should have let that play out, We don't get involved. The wars over but every single one of us has a target on our back. We stick to our own circles to keep safe."

Another earth-shattering bang exploded outside the closest window making the window shake. How much more the manor could hold without the protective enchantment he couldn't put on he didn't know.

Blaise looked bored with the bangs and shaking of the manor he asked,  
"What about the real father of that child you carry?"  
Draco knew Blaise would play this card. He didn't know for sure his due date but he knew it wasn't Blaise's no matter what Ginny Weasley believed. she was after all staying in the nut house. She would say anything to get her beloved Harry back to herself.  
Draco answered trying to stop his voice from shaking,  
"Harry is the father, the tests will confirm it.  
Blaise snorted,  
"You slept with me and Potter within two days genius."  
Draco retorted,  
"It was a week apart Blaise."  
Blaise answered,  
"Come with me and we shall double check or I can give you to Astoria. She can do what she likes with you."  
Draco spat out,  
"What part of that sentence was meant to make me agree to your request?"  
Blaise retorted,  
"It's was a request it's what's going to happen if you fight."

Draco took out step back realising how close Blaise was getting to him. His best hope was keeping Blaise at arm's reach. How long was he meant to keep him at arm's length for? Only Hermione and Ginny knew where he was going and he stupidly locked them in the drawing room without a wand it would take Hermione half the night to get the ropes off Ginny.  
Blaise answered,  
"You can't run forever, Potter not coming this time. Not while all those nasty big bangs are going on anyway."  
Draco had no idea how long it would take the ministry to get the situation under control. Draco looked down the dark corridor. He knew he was slowly running out of options the fight option was probably the worse idea he could have made. Blaise didn't have a conscious, he would do what it takes to get who he wants. He had no defence Blaise had taken him wand at knife point.

Blaise told him,  
"Draco don't be an idiot, you are pregnant, you can't out run me or fight me without a wand. Come with me and I'll protect you from Astoria if that baby is not mine. Potter can come and do his rescue act he so desprate to replay again."  
Draco answered coldly,  
"Me and you both know the moment you work out this baby is not yours I'm dead!"  
Blaise answered,  
"You have my word, Potter can come and rescue you if he can find you."  
Draco spat out,  
"I can't take the word on a man that who tried to rape me."  
Blaise snorted and shrugged his shoulders before he replied,  
"Water under the bridge Draco."  
He retorted,  
"For you maybe but for everyone else involved it very real. If this was your baby, I'd keep you away!"

Dracon knew he pushed Blaise too far Blaise temper was on short fuse, He grabbed Draco armed and dragged him near. He slapped him hard around the face, his ring cutting into Draco cheek before he pushed in forcefully to the floor and shouted,  
"If you weren't possibly carrying my child, I'd kill you for the comment, so consider yourself lucky."  
Draco knew he had bruising tomorrow from that push, if he lived to see tomorrow, Blaise lent over Draco and spat on his head. He said quietly and coldly,  
"Remember Draco you are a whore and once this baby is born your ass going to be that used even when Harry stinking drunk he won't want to plough you!"

Ron, Hermione, George, Luna, Bill and Rolf stood by Arthur Weasley's body. Bill whispered,  
"What Happened?"  
After a few moments he looked up at Narcissa Malfoy who was still whimpering only inches away from the body. He shouted angrily,  
"What Happened!?"  
Narcissa answered her voice much higher than normal,  
"I don't know, I was looking for Draco, He came out here to fight. All of a sudden I was pushed to the floor and he fell next to me like this."  
Hermione informed her,  
"Draco was in the drawing room with me and Ginny. He's not out here."  
George said as angry as his brother,  
"So my dad had just died for nothing!"

Tears ran down Narcissa's face. She wasn't the only every Weasley present had tears in their eyes. It was very clear Astoria had aimed for Narcissa Malfoy when she had shot that killing curse and had missed by near inches.

Luna answered,  
"Mrs Weasley and Ginny should be told, They been to say goodbye before his soul passing on like I had to my mother. "  
Rolf muttered,  
"We should go and get them."  
Bill shook his head wiping tears away and replied,  
"No should be me, it should be a Weasley and I'm the eldest."

He looked at his father's body for a long moment before tearing his eyes away and heading into Malfoy manor.

Draco lay quietly on the floor trying to think of a way to fight. How was he going to get out of this situation and give birth to his child? Blaise kicked him in the stomach and shouted,  
"You deserve to be dead after what you have done to me!"

Draco tried to crawl away in anyway he could. Blaise pulled him back. He yanked him up by his hair before slapping him around the face, his ring cutting his face again before pushing him to the floor once again.  
He shouted,  
"You Pathetic Cunt!"

Blaise kicked Draco face making his nose bleed. Draco gasped for air as He grabbed Draco upwards once more. He opened his mouth to insult Draco once again but closed his mouth quickly. They could hear faint footsteps. Blaise said bitterly,  
"The bitch fucked up the fighting stopped. You won't come with me so you can be responsible for our child's death. "

Blaise plunged the knife into Draco's stomach and pulled it out and making Draco scream and fall to the floor. He covered the wound with his hands only for them to be covered in thick dark red blood. A cracking sound next to him and Blaise was gone leaving him to bleed out.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review happy to hear anyone thoughts  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry been a while been so busy**

 **Been difficult chapter to write please bare with me life is so difficult**

 **Please leave a review and remember same warning apply**

Chapter 31

Harry stopped and panted heavily. He had run for the last five minutes down the halls of Malfoy manor. How do you find your way around this place he thought darkly? Why couldn't Draco inherit a nice small cottage by the beach!

When his breathing was back under control, he closed his eye listening to noise. The bangs were still deafening, the walls of the manor were shaking, with items that had fallen off the walls and tables scattering the floor. The people in the photos were raging in horror.

Should he lead the others outside before it was too late? He shook his head and thought dryly, Yeah outside into the fighting for their immediate death.

He creeped along the remainder of the corridor. Not wanting the sound of the shoes to give away the little surprised he had. He wouldn't hear Blaise and Draco talking unless they were screaming at the top of their lungs, he had little chance of hearing them.

He crept quickly along the corridor stopping every other doorway trying to listen. He reached the end of the corridor just led onto another deserted dark corridor or up creepy looking stairs. He huffed loudly; this place was too big to search alone.

It went dead quiet the fighting had finished. Harry sighed in relief before his thoughts filled with dread. His side could have been defeated. He turned around looking into dark distance of where he just come from. should he go back and check?

An ear-splitting scream was around in the corridor. He turned back sharply. Was that Draco or maybe one of the muggles got lost? He started running in the direction of the yell. He stumbled over thing as he ran, not stopping to out what was on the floor. He ran down the next corridor falling flat on his face tripping over something in the dark. It was getting ridiculous he growled in anger. He shouted out into the dark,  
"Draco?"

He heard a low whimper only feet away from where he lay. He drew himself up trying to ignore the cut glass digging into his hand and forearms and staggered towards the sound. He dropped onto the floor next to the figure.  
Harry whispered,  
"Draco?"  
He heard a loud whimper that showed Draco recognised his name.  
He placed a kiss on his forehead wanting to cry with relief. He smiled about to open his mouth to ask if Blaise got to him but stopped suddenly. He had placed a hand on his boyfriends' stomach to realise quickly and suddenly his hand was covered in thick liquid that could only be blood.  
Draco said in a whisper,  
"It's all my fault, I Knew Ginny was making plans with Blaise, I thought I could fight him off and now me and this baby are going to die."  
Harry shook his head and replied,  
"I won't let either of you die we are going ."  
Draco muttered,  
"I think someone is dead, Blaise said something about it."  
Harry heart dropped. Is that why they were no longer firing. He breathed deeply and answered,  
"Let's concentrate on getting you to St. mungos."

He picked Draco up with ease. He asked him,  
How do I get out of this hell hole of a maze. I need to use floo network to get you to St. Mungos."

Harry sat in relative room at St. Mungos. This wasn't first night he spent the night in this room in less than an a year. He met Luna not for from the drawing room where they had flooed to . He told her to tell Narcissa and Ron and Hermione where they were heading, and Draco had been stabbed in the stomach by Blaise.

The door flew open and four people walked in. Narcissa, Ron, Hermione and Neville (who's nose had just been fixed). Narcissa sank into the nearest chair, her legs unable to support her anymore and put her head in her hands.

Ron ears were redder than he ever seen them.

He spat in anger,  
"Most ungrateful bitch I've ever met!"  
Hermione scolding him,  
"Ron don't."  
Harry asked getting over his shock of the way his best friend had just spoken to Narcissa Malfoy and asked,  
"What's happened?"  
Hermione spoke quietly,  
"Mr Weasley didn't make it."  
Ron shouted,  
"Yeah, my father just took the killing curse for her and her response was I never asked him to!"  
Narcissa said her voice higher and shaky,  
"I did not say I was not grateful I am, I never wanted him to do that and would never imagined he would."  
Harry stopped listening his head was already spinning so fast and now only father he had left was laying frozen and dead by that fucking curse! Was he to lose everyone he loved to that curse? He wanted to sit there and cry with his grief, but he had to be strong for everyone else once more.

Hermione was begging Ron to stop talking and calm down until Harry lost control and took a deep breath and shouted,  
"Enough!"  
Everyone looked around at him mid argument.  
Ron was first to recover and said angrily,  
"That all you have to say enough. My dad just died and you say enough! Turning into a proper little Malfoy aren't you!"  
Harry responded,  
"Mr Weasley was like my second father and I'll love that man till day I die. Narcissa right, she never asked him to take that curse but think he did with good reason."  
Ron asked angrily,  
"What possible reason could he have for killing himself for someone he hardly knows."  
Hermione answered,  
"For Draco."  
Ron looked around at her confusion on his face. He asked loudly,  
"What! Why?"  
Harry took a deep breath happy that he wasn't only to spot that deep-down Mr Weasley had been rather fond and understanding of Draco's character when he had heard the full account of the lifestyle he been forced to live under his own father's rule.  
Hermione replied,  
"Ron you had two very loving and caring parents who would have lay their life down to protect any of you. They loved you unconditionally same as Harry parents did and my parents did me. Draco didn't have that. He had murderer for a father who would not show mercy or any kind of confort for his only son. Mrs Malfoy is only true parent Draco has ever had and he couldn't stand by let them kill her infront of his eyes because he a true man, a decent man, a true Gryffindor. He will be missed by many, but he didn't give up his life for nothing."

Ron answered,  
"Malfoy couldn't have been that bad before Voldemort."  
Harry told him,  
"He raped Narcissa, Draco was conceived through Rape. Lucius has always been a horrid man."  
That stopped Ron rant. He deflated into the chair closest and replied with,  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
Neville asked speaking for the first time,  
"Why marry him? You're a black you had your own money and connections."  
Narcissa replied her voice still shaky,  
"I tried not to I couldn't hide it anymore. My mother made it very clear I wasn't welcome there if I didn't do what was asked of me. I did what my family expected and married a man I could not stand."

Everyone sat quietly listening to the ticking clock in the corner of the wall until Hermione grabbed Harry hand and asked,  
"How's Draco and the baby?"  
Harry answered looking at the floor,  
"I don't know they made me leave his bed while they worked. There was so much blood."

The amount if blood flashed threw his mind and he fell onto his knees and cried and screamed,  
"I can't lose them!"  
Hermione dropped to her knees gathering his arms around him. Ron was next to crouch next to Harry. The grief of loosing his father showed in his blue eyes but he still could not sit there in silence and watch his best friend break down in his wife's arms.  
Ron said,  
"You won't lose Draco or this child these healers are the best in the country."

The three of them was cuddles together. Harry breathed in both feeling his first real family all over again.

Shortly after a cubby red headed healer told them Draco was stabilising but lost a lot blood and would been given a blood transfusion. Harry asked,  
"The baby?"  
The healer sighed and replied,  
"Was missed by about an inch but it has caused lot of complications."  
Narcissa looked up and asked,  
"What do you mean?"  
The healer answered,  
"The stab only missed the baby by inches and the stab wound has made Draco womb split. Too much movement from either baby or Draco and baby could slip out of womb and would kill them both. The baby will have to be delivered as soon as possible but if our calculation are off by couple days the baby won't survive outside the womb."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review** 😊 


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in chapters**

 **Been so busy lately**

 **Sorry it's a little short I promise more next time but I believe this short chapter will benefit this story**

 **Same warning as ever you have been warned**

 **Please review if you enjoy**

 **Chapter 32**

Harry felt his heart that had just skipped a beat in relief. Draco was out of danger, he wasn't going to die, he was going to be ok. He let out of smile only for reality to hit him full force. His heart sank and he felt like he had a brick in his stomach. Draco wasn't going to be ok. He or this child could easily die from the slightest thing and next few months were going to tougher than ever. The first few months had been anything but plain sailing, not the mention the hundreds of complications male pregnancy caused. Hermione had spoken to Harry and Draco time and time again about male pregnancies. She had read enough books on male pregnancy to fill a library. She had quoted from each and everyone one that most baby and carrier didn't survive the birthing process. Nine out of ten cases the carrier died and usually the child followed. Draco took it all his stride and knocked her back as she repeated quote after quote with same words that the last recorded case was over hundred and fifty years ago and medical knowledge in the wizarding world had moved on in leaps and bounds and healed what seemed impossible back then.

There argument could last up to two or three hours till Hermione slammed the book shut and would mutters things under her breath with a scowl to match Draco until Draco had enough of this attitude and had gone to bed early which usually was quickly followed by Harry knowing that their eight hours of sleep was going to be broken by a wailing rose at least once that night, not mention Draco temper had become considerable worse since the start of the pregnancy and he liked at least to cuddle with Harry for half an hour before falling asleep.

Harry swallowed hard; would he ever get to hold Draco in his arms again. Would his last memory of holding Draco be with Draco loosing more and more blood each step Harry took with Draco if his arms, his normally pale face as white as a sheet. He stood up so quickly he felt lightheaded. He called out to the healer leaving,  
"I want to see him."  
The healer turned back and replied,  
"We will need to redress Mr Malfoy's wounds and move him to a ward, plus he is heavily sedated and will not be awake for serval hours. Why not go home get changed out your blood-stained outfits and get few hours rest."  
Harry didn't like this women's attitude. The way she had looked their blood and dirt strained outfits up and down in distaste. The way the witch carried herself, it reminded him of his school days when the Slytherins thought they were mightier than anyone else.  
He answered more annoyed,  
"No, I'll stay here and wait for Draco to come around thank you and I'll speak to his main healer while I wait."  
The witch rolled her eyes and left the room. Ron asked,  
"What's her problem?"  
Harry replied,  
"It's doesn't matter, she not important, Draco is, and I want find out from who actually treated him."

Hermione sighed and answered,  
"Unfortunately Harry I'm going to have to leave shortly."  
Harry nodded remembering they had a small daughter at home. Ron answered,  
"I can stay with Harry while you take care of Rose, I'll keep u posted."  
Hermione looked at him and answered,  
"I need you to look after Rose while I speak to my Parents."

Harry had completely forgotten that Hermione's birth parents who still knew nothing about their only daughters' magical ability had been caught up in the fighting.  
Harry asked,  
"Where are they?"  
Hermione replied,  
"The burrow."  
Harry asked,  
"How will you explain this?"  
Hermione looked down at her hands and replied,  
"There only one way I can. Tell them everything from start to finish and see if it sparks anything in their memory, if not I'm going to have to report my crimes of wiping their memory to the ministry and see if they can remove it. If not their memory of this night will have to be wiped and I will be banned from contacting them again."  
Harry answered feeling the pain that was showing in her voice how much she wanted her parents back,  
"I'm sorry it's gone so far."  
Hermione sniffed and replied,  
"I did the right thing for them. They are both alive and well just very shocked and shook up."  
Narcissa spoke for the first time since healer left,  
"Do you not think it's best to leave their memories wiped for now?"  
Hermione turned to Narcissa in anger,  
"How could you say that, I let my parents go at the start of this war and I have regretted it every day since but I know it was only way to keep them safe. why is it so wrong to want to reconnect?"  
Narcissa answered,  
"I'm not telling you to not reconnect, just not to reconnect yet. If they understand and believe your story, they are no longer safe. If you tell them and they choose not to believe there still not be safe. They are muggles they have no way of protecting themselves against witches and wizards. If Draco survives who is next person Blaise will pick off?"  
Harry could answer that one. He said quietly,  
"Blaise will try and get rid of me out the way."  
Narcissa replied,  
"Exactly, If you parents get caught in the cross fire and first person you call to help is Harry."  
Hermione asked,  
"If I don't tell them now when will be the right time?"  
Narcissa replied,  
"There might not be a time."

The whole room were focused on Narcissa and Hermione heated discussion.  
Hermione demanded,  
"Are you trying to tell me I should let my parents go just because they are muggles?"  
Narcissa answered calmly,  
"Muggles have never understood our world. You might find odd open-minded muggle who is willing to be part of our world but most will never understand."  
Ron answered,  
"Sounds like old fashion pure blood prejudice to me."  
Narcissa answered coldly,  
"The day you agreed to attend Hogwarts you gave up your claim to be muggle. You need to understand that you can't be that close to your parents again even if you give them their memories back. They have a muggle job and you work at ministry of magic. Your child will be a witch and have a magical job one day, your real family is in this world."  
Hermione argued,  
"You don't know my parents, they are loving and supporting."  
Harry answered before either witch could,  
"I grew up with muggles who hated magic. They would do anything to see me suffer. I understand that some muggles are unwilling to learn to live together."  
Hermione rounded on Harry, her brown eyes ablaze with anger, her lips set into two thin lines and her hand on her hips and spat out,  
"Are you taking her side and telling me to forgot my parents?"  
Harry replied,  
"Let me finish, My mother parents were so proud that she was a witch and gave her all the love and attention in the world. They were open-minded people. Some people are just not ready to deal with the magical world, you know your parents better than anyone else, you know if they can learn to understand again."

Hermione hugged Harry tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and he was sure he heard a light sniffle from Hermione he held her tighter still giving her time to calm down before having to face the room again.

After ten minutes Hermione started to come round and drew away from Harry as he kissed her forehead. He had kissed her forehead once before. She knew he meant nothing to it other than brotherly affection.

She wiped her eyes and walk back over to her husband who was standing their very still and awkward unsure what he could do or say in this suiation. she took his hand in her own and faced Narcissa Malfoy strongly,  
"I am going to explain everything to my parents tonight and see it I can lift the memory charm. I believe I can make my parents understand. One day I would like the ministry to move towards integrating our world with the muggle world. Mrs Malfoy I would like you to apologise for your harsh words when that day comes."  
Mrs Malfoy nodded and answered,  
"Mrs Granger-Weasley I believe I will be on my death bed before that day comes. If I am still sane and alive I will willingly apologise to you."

Harry was sure he just seen the same stubborn Hermione she had been before the war, when she was collecting for s.p.e.w. He felt rather proud to see her return to the person she once was and prove it was possible. He just wasn't sure if he ever managed that himself.

She ran and hugged Harry once more and whispered,  
"Thank you, Please keep me posted on Draco. There something I want to speak to you about in private soon as your free."

She turned and without another glance at Narcissa she left the room. Ron turned to follow and at the door he turned and spoke to Narcissa,  
"Mrs Malfoy I believe my mother will want to speak with you shortly about the events leading up to my father's death. Please accept the invitation to speak to her as one day soon you will share a grandchild."

He didn't wait for an answer before he strode out of the room following his wife toward the fireplaces to take them to Ron's parents house. Harry sank back into his chair try to shake off the dread he felt and knew he would feel till he could get Draco safely out of this hell hole. His mind shouted he might never get Draco out of here if he is too ill but he shook that thought away. Failure was not an option he thought to himself as the door to the relatives room closed behind his two best friends.

 **Thank you for reading please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys**

 **so sorry been so long waiting.**

 **I was going through rather messy break up and was sorting out a lot of stuff.**

 **Here the latest chapter anyway.**

 **Same warning as ever you have been warned**

 **Please leave a review let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 33**

Draco grey eyes flew open in a panic. He had no idea how he got onto this bed and by his look of his surroundings he was clearly not at Malfoy manor or his house with Harry. He felt dizzy and closed his eyes and tried to remember last night as his hands glided down to his swollen belly. His eyes flung open as he felt how tender his belly was and the bandages. Blaise had stabbed him in the stomach because he had refused him twice. He had tried to play the brave Gryffindor act and now because of his stupidity he had lost his and Harry baby. He never known Blaise to make empty threats he should have know better than to fight against him.

He tried to sit up to find it made his stomach hurt. He moaned before falling back onto his pillows. He wanted to cry and wanted his Harry. He just wanted his baby. He sniffed and thought miserably that Harry would never forgive him, and he didn't blame him, He would never forgive himself either. How could he ever look Harry in the face again their baby was gone, and it was his fault!

A woman in green robes appeared. She was cubby witch that had blonde curly hair with glasses and was around wearing a friendly smile she answered,  
"It would be better to remain laying down for a while Mr Malfoy."  
Mr Malfoy sighed and replied,  
"I would like to see her before burial and I want to say goodbye to her."  
The healer asked,  
"What are you talking about Mr Malfoy?"  
Draco wanted to scream and throw something at her. Why was this bitch acting so dumb! she was his healer and should understand why he wanted to say goodbye.  
Draco cleared his throat and told her in a voice he hoped was more confidence than he felt,  
"I would like to say goodbye to her before burial, My baby."  
The healer walked closer to the bed and replied,  
"Your baby is not dead Mr Malfoy."  
Draco raised his eyebrows. How was it possible he was stabbed in the stomach the blood that was coming out was thick and almost black.  
Draco told her,  
"I was stabbed in the stomach, how could the baby possibly survive?"  
The healer replied,  
"Yes you were stabbed but by some miracle the blade missed your baby by inches, However it has split your womb. This will make it almost impossible to carry to full term. "  
Draco hand flew what to his stomach once more. He couldn't feel any kicking which Draco found a little worrying.  
Draco muttered,  
"I can't feel anything."  
The healer replied,  
"We checked your baby it had a strong heartbeat. what will happen next is something Mr Potter should be here to hear. I will go and get him from the relatives' room. He was determined to remain there until he saw you."

Draco tried to get into a sitting position to only get shooting pains in his stomach that made him moan out loud. He quickly lay back down and put a hand to his belly he said softly,  
"You are fighter, please don't stop fighting."

Hermione fell onto her knees as she flew out of the grate at the burrow on a rush of green flames. most people who were sitting around the table didn't even blink a the green flames. As she stood up the same thing happened to the newly married husband. She saw the clock out he corner of her eye. Ron's hand rested on Home once again. Hermione tore her eyes away from the clock not wanted to see what Arthur Weasley's hand rested on.

As they approached the wooden table Bill and George stood up. Ron asked,  
"Where everyone else?"  
Bill answered,  
"Mum's in the living room with Mr and Mrs Granger and Fleur and Angelina are upstairs Rose and Roxanne woke up again."  
George answered,  
"Yeah, she trying to convince them there perfectly reasonable explanation to the events of tonight, while falling apart herself."  
Ron took the seat opposite his brother and sighed.  
He asked,  
"Has she spoken about dad yet?"  
Bill shook his head. He looked at Hermione. She became very conscious suddenly. Her white wedding dress had a rip up to mid thigh and was covered in blood and mud. It was practically rags. Her sleek hair potion had long worn off and bits of frizzy hair had escaped from the bun that Fluer had put on what felt like days ago but was only hours ago.

Bill explained,  
"We don't blame you for what happened to dad but I think good idea you change before mum sees you it might start her off again. We could hear her sniffing for good few hours."  
Ron said depressingly,  
"I like to know who did this to our family."  
Hermione wasn't sure what to do she looked at her shoes that weren't so white anymore and told him,  
"I don't know the exact name of the person who killed your dad just I can give you a few names for who started this. "  
Ron, Bill and George faces fixed onto Hermione. 

She swallowed hard unsure if they would believe that she and Draco had held Ginny until she gave them answers. How they tied her to a chair and pushed a truth potion down her neck to receive answers, but they did it to save everyone. Would they kill her on the spot? Would they turn up at the hospital to kill Draco off? She said again,  
"I really need to have a chat with my parents before I leave."  
George asked,  
"Are you going to tell them everything?"  
Hermione answered,  
"With what they have seen, I don't think there is another way to explain, and if I don't I might never get the chance to put things right with them."  
Ron answered,  
"I'll help if you want."  
Hermione shook her head and answered,  
"No Rose will need you. I should try and speak to them and tell them everything they deserve that much."

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand before they parted each other's close company. She took a breath and knocked the living room. There was a click and Molly Weasley's face appeared at the doorway. He hair looked limp and her eye were red from crying. She smiled at Hermione and brought her into an embracing hug and said to her,  
"It's good to see you, Rose wouldn't settle."  
Hermione replied,  
"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley."  
Molly said her voice choked with emotion,  
"It's not your fault."  
Hermione broke away from the hug and asked,  
"I was wondering I I could speak to my parents alone?"  
Mrs Weasley looked back into the room before nodding. She stepped over the doorway to allow Hermione access.  
Molly locked the door soon as she was inside knowing privacy was hard come by in the burrow and much needed.  
Hermione took a seat opposite and said quietly,  
"I think I have some explaining to do. I know this is going to sound crazy and unreal but please let me tell you everything before you say anything. Something I say might jog your memory but I'm you daughter."

888

Moments later Harry burst through the door followed by the same healer looking very flushed in her cheeks and out of breath. Draco didn't have time to open his mouth before Harry was across the room and pulled him into a hug and kiss.

Draco let out a small moaned. He didn't realise just how bruised he was yet, not that Harry looked any better. Harry had a black eye that was starting to show under his glasses and blood on his forehead and down the side of his cheek. Harry and Draco faces were inches away.  
Draco said,  
"Your injured."  
Harry shrugged and answered,  
"It's nothing."  
Draco whispered,  
"You need to get those cuts sort out."  
Harry smiled loving back at Draco and into those beautiful grey eyes that were full of emotion and love for him and him only.  
He answered,  
Baby, I've had my bones grown back overnight before I'll live from a few unattended cuts."

The healer made a small cough to get their attention. They kissed once more on the lips before breaking apart and giving the healer their full attention. Her cheeks were slightly pink Draco was unsure if this was from watching them or having both their attention.  
She began to speak,  
"I've called you both here in a matter if importance. When Mr Malfoy was stabbed his womb was cut and split. We need to make a plan to keep both Mr Malfoy and the baby safe."  
Harry nodded and asked,  
"What can you do?"  
The healer replied,  
"We should be able to fix the womb but not while you are pregnant."  
Draco answered,  
"So when I give birth, you can fix it."  
The healer sighed and answered,  
"It not that simple the bigger your baby grows the further baby can split your womb. You will have to deliver as soon as possible. "  
Harry asked concern in his voice,  
"How soon can you deliver?"  
The healer replied,  
"We are thinking within 6 weeks."  
Draco said angrily,  
"No, I'll only be 6 and half months pregnant it will be too early."  
the healer said calmly.  
"Mr Malfoy a baby can survive outside the womb at 6 months it will give you both a fighting chance."  
Draco started shaking his head and tear leaking out of his eyes. He said his voice breaking,  
"I can't not again. I can't go into labour early again."  
The healer replied over Draco outburst,  
"If the baby rips the womb too far the baby will die, and you will have to give birth to a still born baby. I will leave you two to talk about it."

Harry looked confused at Draco who was wiping tears away from his face. Harry put his arms Draco and whispered,  
"What is it?"  
Draco shook his head trying to get his breathing under control and replied,  
"This isn't my first pregnancy. I told you I was the darks lord's whore. When you broke out of Malfoy manor, he took it a step further he made me drink this potion before fucking me. I found out I was pregnant shortly afterwards. At six months I started miscarrying and the baby was born dead. I don't even know if it was a boy or girl, I was out of it with fever. By time it broke serval days after my father had buried the body and told me the nightmare was over. He told me never mention or ask any more questions just it was dead and buried."  
Harry broke slightly away from Draco and asked,  
"So you knew you could get pregnant?"  
Draco shook his head and explained,  
"No I was male escort, I slept with quite a few muggle men and a few pure bloods and ever got pregnant. I sleep with you and it's happens, I thought the potion ended ages ago. Something only you and Voldemort managed to do."  
Harry thought about this for a moments. There was hundred things running thought his head. Draco had been pregnant by lord Voldemort!  
After a long paused he suggested,  
"Maybe the potion was designed so you can only get pregnant by a half blood."  
Draco replied,  
"I don't know, I just know I'm terrified for history to repeat itself."  
Harry answered,  
"You will be surround by healers and family, This is like last time I promise."  
He kissed Draco's forehead. Draco looked up at harry and said quietly,  
"I need you to promise me something."  
Draco took a deep breath still looking down at his stomach and said,  
"I'll give birth at 6 months but if things go wrong make sure they save the baby and not me."  
Harry shook his head and grabbed Draco's hand and replied,  
"Everything will be fine, you will both be fine!"  
Draco looked up into Harry eyes and repeated himself,  
"I'm serous Harry, If things go wrong they are to save the baby not me!"

Thank you for reading

Please review 😊


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey Guys**

 **Thanks fo being so patient I have been so busy ive not had time to wrote plus I've had a hard time writing this.**

 **Please review**

 **Same warning applied**

 **I do not own harry potter in anyway or form.**

 **Chapter 34**

Harry lay awake his double bed staring at the celling. He had barely slept two hours. It was his first night he had left Draco's hospital bedside for his own bed. Draco was being made to stay in much to his disgust and wasn't afraid to make as much of a scene as possible to show his feeling on the matter. He always loved it when Ginny was away with her quidditch team so he could have their double bed all to himself, but the bed felt empty without Draco next to him. He had not slept alone in over five months, since they gotten together. He wanted Draco next to him just to put his arms around, but he also wanted to strangle the life out of him. It took Draco five months to tell him that this wasn't his first pregnancy. Why was he keeping secret five months later? He wanted to scream and throw something but that wouldn't solved the issues just caused another by waking a two and half months old Rose up in the next room (Hermione and Ron had refused to leave him alone).

He sighed and look at his alarm clock once more. The big red letters read 3.04am. He sat up and groaned his ribs still caused him grief from time to time. Draco always told him he was getting old before his time. What he needed was sleeping potion, but he had run out he have to have a painless potion and hot chocolate and see if he could sleep then.

Has he reached the basement kitchen; He noticed the light was already on. He rounded the corner to see Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the table nursing what clearly wasn't her first fire whisky. She looked up as he entered before returning to her drink.  
Harry asked,  
"Can't sleep either?"  
Narcissa hiccupped before answering,  
"I never can these day since Andromeda died. Want one?"  
Harry did consider the offer for a moment before coming to his senses. He knew very well he couldn't stick to just one, he wouldn't stop until the bottle was gone or he passed out whichever came first, especially with what he was dealing with lately.  
He answered,  
"You do realise you are offering to a recovering alcoholic?"  
Narcissa snorted and replied,  
"That did not stop from making a fool of yourself at Draco's birthday party."  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"That was a very difficult night for me. That fake engagement to Astoria was tearing me apart and I learnt an important lesson."  
Narcissa tone became colder as she argued back,  
"So my son laying in hospital bed, carrying your child isn't tearing you apart? If was the other way around Draco would have chain smoked two packets of cigarettes by now!"  
Harry could feel his blood starting to boil. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that she was drunk and in the mood for an augment it was best to walk away.

He turned to the cabinet and started searching for the painless potion to stop his ribs from hurting so much. Narcissa who was clearly in the mood for a fight snapped,  
"Oh that fine, you cause all these problems and then you ignore this because death eater families don't have hearts and souls."  
Harry stood up straight again and asked,  
"What problems have I caused you?"  
Narcissa who voice was rising with each word,  
"You want a list do you? You wouldn't let him be with Astoria for one year to create an heir! You are the reason Astoria slept with my husband and I no longer have a husband. They killed Andromeda to get back at me because of your actions!"

Harry knew he shouldn't react to her accusations. She was very clearly drunk the way she was slurring her words and upset. Harry answered back angrily,  
"I pushed Draco away. I told him to marry Astoria and I would leave him alone. He couldn't marry her knowing she had been sleeping with Lucius. Draco couldn't love or learn to after what he saw. He did the right thing. If wasn't Astoria it would been different women, if someone wants to cheat, they will! I'm sorry your life and Draco's has spiralled out of control, but I've done everything to make it as easy as possible. I've given you both a roof, I've given you both a shoulder to cry on, I even stood up for you against my best friend who is like my brother! "  
Narcissa yelled with tears streaming down her face,  
"Well if it wasn't for your best friend who is like a brother's wedding Draco wouldn't be in a hospital bed. And if wasn't for you, he wouldn't be almost killing himself trying to give you a child. His body can't cope!"

Harry shouted back,  
"If I had not met Draco, Lucius would still have been connected to the dark lord, He would still have been defeated, The Malfoy name would have still been dragged through the mud! Lucius still would have cheated on you with someone sooner or later because Draco would still been gay and unable to carry on the line himself. I am the one who stopped you being homeless, gave you a chance to talk to your sister and we are even giving you this house when we move into Malfoy manor! I almost lost my adoptive family for you both and you both continue to keep secrets from me like I cannot be trusted. You knew he been pregnant before, how old was he when you let Voldemort knock him up? Seventeen or even younger? I'm sick of feeling like I'm living in a soap opera!"

Narcissa looked like she been slapped around the face with this outburst. Harry knew he'd hit some very sore spots, but he also had not slept for days he wasn't about to let her throw everything he done for her and Draco in the last five months be thrown in his face.

There was a small cough at the door. Harry turned around to find Hermione appeared at the door in a purple nightdress her arms folded, her brown eyes narrowed in disapproval. She said in her bossiest voice,  
"Do you mind keep your voices down, You are screaming at each other like you're at opposite ends of a quidditch pitch. I have a sleeping baby upstairs and Ron has work tomorrow. You both need to grow up and realise what's important, you going to uniting your family soon and be sharing a child soon!"

Harry screamed before grabbed his painless potion and hot chocolate. At the door he turned to Narcissa and told her,  
"This is my house that my god father left me. I opened this house up to you in good faith. If you want sit there and accuse me for all your problems then the door is there use it or shut your mouth and buck up your ideas. Draco what in important right now so stop with the pity party!"

He strode out of the room without a look at Hermione face. He knew the horror on her face would be clear and she would be disappointed that he lost his temper with Narcissa, she had pushed him too far this time. She wasn't the only one who was worried for Draco. He needed Draco to be ok too. He was soon to be his husband, he needed him back home safely with their baby too, there was no way he could pick one over the other like Draco had asked him to do.

The next morning at breakfast was rather awkward. Harry arrived at breakfast to find Ron and Hermione talking quietly and Hermione feeding Rose. There was no Narcissa and of course no Draco.  
Harry sat down as he mumbled morning. Hermione looked over at him, it was clear by her face she not forgiven him for the way he spoke to Narcissa. If his stomach wasn't in so many knots worried about Draco, he would have pointed out that he never thought she take Narcissa Malfoy side on any argument.

Harry took a bite of toast and felt like he was chewing cardboard. He tried to make light conversation.  
Harry asked,  
"What are you three doing today?"  
Ron answered with mouth full of food,  
"Helping George with delivery."  
Harry couldn't help but smirk, sometimes never change. Hermione looked at husband with same expression she was using for Harry at this very moment. Harry was unsure who Hermione was more disgusted with right now between himself and Ron.  
Hermione slammed the empty milk bottle down on the table with more force than need and started to burp Rose before she answered,  
"I'm going back to our new flat to get few things for myself and Rose then I'll be going to the burrow to drop Rose off so me and Ron can have lunch together."  
Harry nodded and took the newspaper that Kreacher had left for him on the kitchen table.  
Harry answered after a moment,  
"I need you to take Teddy with you when you got to the burrow."  
Hermione looked up and replied,  
"I hope it's so you can apologise to Narcissa and not be disturbed while you speaking in a calmer manner than the pair of you was using last night."  
Harry dropped his head back behind the newspaper he knew this was coming. Hermione was determined to give him a hard time about the way he spoke to Narcissa last night.

Harry answered,  
"She accused me of me being the reason she and her hudband are separated. She can go back to him if she wants."  
Hermione grabbed the newspaper off him and told him,  
"Harry that not a reason to act like a five-year-old. Go upstairs and apologise to her, she's Draco's mother and she just worried for her son."  
Harry opened his mouth to argue back that he wasn't in the wrong for Hermione to cut him off,  
"You going to be all part same family soon and she going to be grandmother of your child. We all want same thing so let's stop arguing among ourselves and start working towards who is responsible for what happened to Draco and Mr Weasley."  
Harry interpreted,  
"Draco told me you and Draco got a confession out of Ginny that she given Blaise information? Is it True? This is why I want to go and see Ginny later before I go and see Draco."  
Ron who clearly had not spoke to Hermione about this since the night of their wedding eye were as larger as saucers. He was looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione.  
Hermione who had just finished burping Rose stood up suddenly. She didn't make eye contact with their man sitting at the table awaiting her response. She answered,  
"We will talk about it tonight, I need to wash and dress Rosie. Ill see you about half past twelve Ron."  
She gave Ron and very quick peck on the cheek before making a very quick exit out of the room.  
Ron turned back to Harry and asked,  
"What the bloody hell was all that about?"  
Harry answered,  
"I'm not sure, I think there more to it then she willing to share."  
Ron shrugged his shoulders and shoved an egg in his mouth whole. Harry carried on drinking his tea he wasn't sure he could stomach food just yet. He called out,  
"Kreacher!"  
A moment later there was a cracking sound and the old house elf appeared and bowed loudly and asked,  
"Master called?"  
Harry who still didn't like being addressed like this but recovered after a moment and asked,  
"Is mistress Malfoy awake?"  
Kreacher replied,  
"Kreacher doesn't know. She wasn't half an hour ago when kreacher checked on her."  
Harry told him,  
"Go and wake up master Teddy Lupin up kindly he is member of the black household weather he on the family tree of not. He needs to come and eat breakfast then take a tray of food to mistress Malfoy with a vial of hungover potion."  
Kreacher bowed low once again and answered,  
"Whatever master wishes."  
With another cracking sound he vanished to another part of the house. Ron looked at him as he turned back to the table.  
He replied,  
"Hermione right, I have to try and get along with her even if I don't agree. She Draco's mother and she did save me battle of Hogwarts. So I'll send her a kind gesture with kreacher because if I go in all gun blazing again she will be cursing me. I said some rather rude and hurtful thing last night."  
Ron nodded and asked,  
"Have you decided what to do about Teddy yet?"  
Harry and sighed and answered,  
"He's now my responsibility. Remus asked me to be his god father I take that job seriously. Sirius never gave up on me till his dying breath and Teddy deserves the same."  
It was Harry turn to ask the question he had been wanting to ask for a number of days now,  
"Have Hermione's parents accepted that she is their daughter?"  
Ron answered,  
"I don't know. Her mother is hoping she is I think but fir there memories being back is no better. She is hoping if she shows them pictures and talk about memories it might jog a few memories. I think her dad wants to take a DNA test but as he still hanging around the burrow they must be hoping." 

Thank for reading please review . 


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys**

 **I'm so sorry it taken so long to write a chapter I will update as often as I can I'm so busy and had so much going on.**

 **A massive thank you to everyone who is still reading and being very patient with me**

 **Same warning as ever you have been warned**

 **Chapter 35**

Harry sat at the kitchen table after saying goodbye to Teddy. While teddy was getting changed Hermione had made her feelings on his dealing with Narcissa Malfoy crystal clear. She had admitted that she did not agree with all of Mrs Weasley's actions over the years, but she was still respectful and agreeable with her. Harry was sure if Teddy had not appeared in the doorway at that moment, she would have started a full-on lecture. He had smiled and waved until Teddy and Rose were safely taken away with green flames. He collapsed into a kitchen chair. He calmed his breathing his anxiety was going through the roof once again.

He pulled the permission form forwards to see Ginny. Draco had told him about everything that happened at the wedding, that she had made plans with Blaise and knew what was happening. She was the one who got Blaise the information to almost kill him and the child he carried. He couldn't say he was happy with the news and was starting to think the same as Draco, she couldn't be trusted, she clearly wasn't getting better and the sooner she gave birth the better for everyone.

He was going to have to confront her and tell her what she had done was not acceptable. She clearly wasn't over him and this crazy jealous ex act was getting old. He thought she sunk the lowest she could when she held a knife to Draco, but she clearly wasn't getting better. He sighed once he signed the visitation form to see her and closed his eyes laying back. He didn't know how to approach the subject when he got there, but he knew this would be his last visit to her before the twins were born.

He wasn't very happy with Draco either. He had many months for Draco to mention he had a baby with the dark lord. He told Harry that Voldemort had taken Draco to his bed on serval occasions but never that he had conceived. He thought he had taken Draco because he was young and beautiful, also he was still punishing Lucius. After his fight with Narcissa he knew there more to it and maybe Draco was too out of it to know too much just what his mother had choose to tell him when he came around.

As if on que there was a cracking sound that echoed around the room alerting Harry to Kreacher appearance. There was a silence, Harry thought he must had been bowing but Harry eyes were still closed, Some of Draco charm must have been wearing off on him. Hermione would have scolded him for not acknowledging the house elf's presence in the kitchen.  
The creature spoke,  
"kreacher has come to inform master that mistress Malfoy is awake. Kreacher gave Mistress the hangover potion, mistress was grateful. Should Kreacher tell Mistress that Master is ready for her presence master?"

Harry opened his eyes at these words. Kreacher never asked questions just what he was told and nothing more. He must be able to sense the tension or lurking where he could eve drops, not that Narcissa or himself kept their voices quiet. He would not be surprised if they could hear them 3 streets away. He wasn't sure if he was ready to look at Narcissa in the face, but he needed to if he wanted an answer.

He opened his eyes and sat forwards and sighed then replied,  
"No I'll take it from here thanks Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed once more before shuffling out the door.

Harry had spent an hour pacing the drawing room considering how he could start a conversation with Narcissa after how they spoke to each other last night. He sighed in resignation. Narcissa was clearly not going to show her face unless Harry asked her, he was going to have to swallow his pride and ask her to join him.

He took a deep breath standing outside her door. He shouldn't be this worried about knocking a door in his own house he thought. He mentally shook himself and took a step closer to the door. His hand tightened around his wand in case she pointed a wand at him. He knocked quietly and waited for the polite as ever 'come in'. He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. He noticed Narcissa was still in a dressing robe as she stood up from her dressing table and acknowledged his presence in her room,  
"Harry, What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"  
She was a little cold towards Harry but he expected nothing less after their dealing with one another last night.

Harry answered,  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your owl Mrs Malfoy?"  
Narcissa, who like her son never gave away any emotion if she didn't want to. She asked,  
"What for? My owl isn't up to long journeys at the moment, her wing is only newly mended."  
Harry tried to sound casual without giving it away. He looked at the floor as her answered,  
"Just some paperwork that needs delivering to London."

She nodded a little stiffly, Harry strode across the room to take the owl out of her cage. As he reached the door with her barn owl her his arm. He turned and noted,  
"You didn't come to breakfast."  
She answered not looking at Harry and replied,  
"I wasn't hungry."  
Harry was unsure if Kreacher had taken Narcissa food in secret. He noded and asked,  
"Will you join me for lunch in the drawing room?"  
Narcissa eyes flickered around the room, something Draco did when he rather not answer or be somewhere. It was clear she rather face Voldemort than sit at lunch with Harry. She nodded and answered,  
"Thank you I will join in the drawing room in an hour."

Harry sat on the sofa near fireplace which had not been lit yet. He sighed and looked away from the fireplace. He wondered if this was the fire Sirius had used or did he use the one in the kitchen once everyone had gone to bed.

He needed answers and the only two people who knew the whole truth was Narcissa and Lucius. Draco's version had too many holes to know the whole truth, two many big holes. Draco either didn't know or was too scared Harry would leave but one person who could have access to tamper with Draco's memory was staying in his house right now. He could really do with Sirius help and guidance.

There was a sound at the door way as Narcissa appeared wearing a dark pink dress to her knee and jacket to catch. Her heels were pink also with a ruffle on the strap. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun except for a few curls that where around her face. She crossed the room and sat opposite Harry. He noticed her perfect make up and her perfectly manicured nails a she placed her hands gracefully on her lap.

Harry shifted a little in his seat. She dressed to impress daily just like Draco. Draco may have inherited father's looks, but his other characteristics were fully his mother. Harry felt rather under dressed in a loose baggy jumper and tracksuit bottoms(he only wore around the house).  
Harry said,  
"I'm happy you could join me for Lunch. How is your head? Did the potion help?"  
Narcissa took a sip of water out of one of the goblets. Narcissa replied,  
"Thank you for asking me to join, I would like to apologise for my actions last night. I acted rationally while I was under the influence of alcohol and would like to apologise. I also would like if we could stop the small talk, I'm sure you have question you like me to answer."  
Harry sighed. He did want to stop small talk, he had questions burning in front of him, He asked,  
"This isn't Draco first pregnancy."  
Narcissa shook her head and answered,  
"This is the fourth time Draco had conceived. You are the only other wizard to impregnate him expect for the dark lord. He has slept with several men since then, so we believed the potion stopped working a long time ago."  
Harry exclaimed,  
"Fourth time?"  
Narcissa nodded again. He could tell she did not want give detail but he needed to know,  
"Yes the dark lord got him pregnant just before he turned 16 in Easter holidays he miscarriage just before he reached 3 months. He became pregnant December of the same year. He returned home for Easter holidays. The dark lord but him under curico for over an hour, for not making progress on the cabinet. He miscarriage again at 4 months."

Harry took a breath, he didn't realised he had been holding it until now, his knuckles were white he was holding onto the cushion to hard. Narcissa sniffed a little.  
Harry was dreading what she tell him next but now he started he needed to gain every little bit of Gryffindor bravery and courage he owned to ask,  
"And the third one?"  
Narcissa looked into her face and asked,  
"If I tell you this, do I have your word that you won't ask me to repeat it again and you won't ask Draco to either?"  
Harry took a deep breath and answered his voice didn't sound like his,  
"you have my word."  
She asked,  
"You might want something stronger than water or pumpkin juice. "  
Harry shook her head in indication that the pumpkin juice was fine.  
She told him,  
"When he was 17 the dark lord got Draco to torture some people the snatchers brought by the manor to prove his worth. He did it knowing he would be killed if he didn't. The dark lord agreed he could be moved from his personal whore back to the death eaters ranks. You turned up at the manor and managed to escape again by skin of your teeth. The dark lord turned up seconds later and was furious. He spent hours torturing us as we begged for forgiveness. He turned to Draco and told him he was no death eater and he was back to being his personal whore for not knowing it was you. He stripped him there in front of us and used him, Draco was too weak to fight. At the next death eater meeting as a treat for them we had to watch him rape Draco again, I believe he fucked Draco other times. He discovered he was pregnant 2 days after the battle of Hogwarts. He carried till 6 months. He started bleeding and gave birth. The baby was born dead and Lucius took the baby body away wrapped in a blanket. I didn't even get the see if my first grandchild was a boy or girl. Lucius refused to tell me or Draco what the child looked like or if it was a boy or girl just that the child was dead and buried in an unmarked grave in Malfoy manor ground. Draco was in a fever and almost died from the trauma of the birth."

Harry just noticed he was on his feet. He paced a little and asked,  
"Why hasn't Draco told me any of this?"  
Narcissa answered quietly.  
"Draco doesn't remember everything."  
Harry looked questioningly at Narcissa and asked,  
"What does that mean?"  
Narcissa who was looking at the floor now her eyes full of tears,  
"Draco wasn't coping when I took him to France to get away from everting. He was still not coping so I gave him a very strong sleeping dose and removed the memories. I did what was needed of me as a mother."  
Harry screamed,  
"How could you do this?"  
Narcissa stood up herself standing uo straight and looking as proud as ever,  
"My child was starving himself and throwing his life away I had to do something. I tried everything and nothing was working so I took drastic action."  
Harry answered,  
"You have no right to do that he was grieving after the lost of his third baby. You needed to give him time."  
Narcissa ariged back,  
"I gave him 6 months, he was wasting away I told Lucius we were going to have to take drastic action. He told me he support whatever decision I made. I wasn't about to let me only child who survived give up. So I took the memories that is why he know hardly remember his 6th and 7th year sat Hogwarts. I gave him his memory back of his third child last week, he still doesn't remember the first too. "  
Harry answered again,  
"You have no idea how frustrating and difficult that is for a person to deal with. I lost half of my memory and still isn't back you had no right to take that away from him without permission. You let the most evil wizard rape time from the age of 15 onwards you said nothing. You didn't try and stop him. You and Lucius were the two people who are meant to protect him and get him ready for adult life, not let people groom him and rape him!"  
Narcissa was openly crying now,  
"I wanted to stop him and stand up but Bella and Lucius wouldn't allow me to. They told me clear my mind and the revenge would be over in a moment. By the time we redeemed ourselves by letting him use Draco we fucked up in another part of the plan it seemed."  
Harry wanted to strangle the life out of her! How could she not stand up and protect Draco?

Harry was trying to remember what Hermione said about trying to get in with his future mother in law but this wasn't something Mrs Weasley would ever do. Harry cleared his throat,  
"I don't know if I could ever trust you again around me, Draco or our children. I would like to spend a few days apart to calm down. I'd like you to go to either Malfoy manor or Draco's apartment in Birmingham until Draco returns home at least."

Narcissa opened her mouth to protest but Harry had sprinted out of the room and ran to the bathroom emptying his breakfast left in his stomach into the toilet bowl their lunch being long forgotten.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**


End file.
